Nas Ne Dogonyat
by greeen-eyed beauty
Summary: The title is in Russian, however the story is not. The title itself means, "Not Gonna Get Us" and it is also a song by t.A.T.u. Exert: '"...Heh, I could say the same about you, Tsukiyomi. " He met her amused face with a sneer that held no maliciousness in it. The sneer itself eventually grew into a gentle and caring smile. "It's Tashio now." Kagome looked down and ran a hand...'
1. Prolouge

Auroua: Construction complete. Please enjoy! c:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or Inuyasha.

* * *

'Kagome-chi! Ikuto-nii-tan! Come on!'_ A young child, about the age of five, with blond hair and bright magenta eyes called out happily to the pair, rushing up to the pair. Kagome, being the same age as the blond haired boy, smiled happily and hugged him, where as Ikuto, who was a good five or six years older that the other two, looked at them until he felt Kagome latch onto his hand and pull him along, along with the other boy._

_'_Okay, Tadase-tan!'_ Kagome called happily and marched forward and around the yard with the two boys, eventually dragging Utau, who was about two or three years older than Kagome and Tadase, into the exploration hunt and games that held the bittersweet innocence of childish happiness._

'Tadase-tan, come here!'

* * *

_'Come out, come out, where ever you are!' Utau called, bent on looking for the three hiding. Tadase was a dead give-away. She could hear him laughing while Betty, his dog, licked his face. _

_Utau grimaced. _'Gross,'_ she whispered, _'doggie spit!'_ She heard giggling come from a tall tree above her and the little blond girl looked up._ 'No fair!'_ She pouted, _'this game stinks!'

_Ikuto jumped down from the branch and Utau glomped him before he moved from her grasp to catch Kagome, who had jumped from the high-up branch._

'How does it stink Utau-nii?'_ Kagome giggled._

_'Because,' she started in a matter-of-fact tone, '_Tadase is always really easy to find because Betty follows him everywhere and you two always climb trees where I can't see!'

_Kagome giggled, '_what should be play then?'

_'_Ikuto should play the violin!'

'No.'_ Ikuto dead-panned, _'I played it earlier.'

_Utau pouted, '_fine. How about tag?'

_'_Okay!'_ Kagome and Tadase chorused together,_ 'who's it?'

'Kagome!'_ Utau grinned._

'But I'm the slowest.'_ Kagome whined, _'I won't catch anyone.'

'We know,'_ Ikuto ruffled her hair, _'that's why you're it.'

_Kagome huffed and crossed her arms,_ 'fine!'

_The other three took off in a run and Kagome settled on her prey; Utau. _

_It was a likely choice, since her sister was slow like her._

_XXX_

A young girl about the age of twelve jerked awake and clutched the left side of her chest like she had just awoken from a nightmare. Her face was hot and her whole body felt sticky and dirty, she sat up and felt her forehead, she was sweating, and a lot at that. She groaned in disgust, sweat was one of the many things that she found absolutely repulsive, right there beside dirt, germs and bugs.

Her gaze shifted to her clock and she read the bright, flashing, red letters automatically.

It was just a little after five-thirty in the morning.

"No use in going back to sleep now." She gave a dry laugh after whispering those words. Even if she did manage to somehow go back to sleep, it wouldn't be peaceful with those memories. She hated that they managed to sneak up on her at the most inopportune times, but now they were starting to grate on her nerves when they interrupted and messed up her sleeping patters.

She stood and lightly slapped her cheeks before standing and grabbing a change of underwear, along with the uniform to the school that she was transferring to today, out of her dresser and closet. She adjusted her pajamas, a purple tank-top and a pair of yellow and blue striped shorts, before walking into the bathroom that was connected to her room by a door and ran a bath.

She closed the door, hearing the audible "click" before she turned the lock on the nob. She removed her clothes from her body, being keen to fold them, and placed them neatly on the back of the commode. From the corner of her peripheral she could see her Charas resting on the counter top. She looked into the mirror, pulling up her long and wavy bluish black hair up into a messy bun before she sunk down to relax in the scorching hot water that filled the garden tub. A bliss-filled sigh fell from the lips of the girl as the gentle odor of her bath-oils filled her nose. They were her favorite, blackberry and vanilla, and they very-much called for the occasion.

"Kagome-chan?" One of her Charas, Yura, spoke up. "Are you okay now?" Yura had strawberry blond hair that went to her shoulders and mint green eyes. Yura's clothes were cute and suited her sarcastic and upbeat personalty. She wore a mini black sundress, black flats, and a black headband with a red and blue arrow pin. She was the one who reflected her desire to be able to love herself.

"Yeah." Kagome rubbed a wet wash cloth against her sweaty face and sighed under her breath when it cooled her face slightly before leaning back in the tub, "I'm absolutely fine now." She stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, counting the time before she looked back over to where her two Charas sat. Her other one, Elle, was gazing at her with worried filled eyes much like Yura had.

Kagome sat up and drew her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes while Elle and Yura sat waiting for her to say something. They waited a good five minutes before a word crossed the girl's lips. "I had those dreams again." Her voice was quiet, almost unheard by the other two in the room.

"Maybe it was a good thing...?" Elle questioned. Elle had dark red hair that was longer than Yura's, stopping at her waist, and ice blue eyes. She wore a sky blue long sleeve shirt with a large yellow heart across the center of it and black pants along with black boots. She reflected a darker secret that she held, one that she had never let anyone know.

Kagome sat still for a while, listening to the water as it dripped from the tap, before rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, maybe." Kagome closed her eyes and let her thoughts stray back to the dreams, a speck of pain coming to settle in her chest. Opening her sea-green eyes, she shook her head once again and reached over to grab her cherry blossom and plum body wash and poured a reasonable amount on a blue body pouf. She scrubbed her body, starting at her shoulders and going all the way down her legs. She leant back, rinsing the suds from her body, and stared at the ceiling.

"Life is full of loss, might as well get used to it at an early age, ne?" She stood and drained the water, wrapping a dark red towel around her body.

"But-" Elle began but stopped instantly at the look she had received.

"No, there are no 'buts'," Kagome dried her body and wrapped the towel once again around her body and grabbed her clothes, "being around them will only hurt more, so therefore, there is no reason to be around them." Kagome looked down, "... End of story..."

"Kagome, are you sure about that?" She whirled around to face a black haired male leaning casually against the door to her bathroom. How he had managed to unlock her door, she had no clue.

"Hn." She snorted in response, "you dyed your hair Sesshoumaru? That's a new one, even for you." Placing her clothes back down she reached up to let her long hair fall out of the messy bun and set the clip onto the counter.

"I said the same when you dyed your hair darker." He closed his eyes, "I figured you would have kept it you original color that you were born with."

Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye before letting the towel drop, knowing that he wouldn't look, and began to dress. "Well, it is already going back to the natural color and it never killed anyone to be overly cautious."

She walked out of the bathroom after tying the cherry red tie with Sesshoumaru following her. She plopped down on her bed to pull on her black boots and toe the laces before standing up again. Kagome walked over to her desk and picked her brush up, pulling it through her sleek hair. She slid a simple crescent moon shaped clip into her hair, pulling back a few strands away from her face, and she walked over to her bed-side table.

She arranged the three unhatched eggs, placing Yura and Elle's in afterwards, and wound a blue blanket around them. She closed the bag with a "snap" and bowed to Sesshoumaru before walking from the room and down the stairs, greeting a young serving girl once down there.

"Ohayo Murasaki-san." Kagome smiled cheerfully, "how are you this morning?"

"I am wonderful milady." She bowed and smiled kindly in return, "breakfast is ready if you are hungry."

"Thank-you Murasaki-san but I must be going, I do not wish to be late today." Bowing back, Kagome walked from the room and out of the house, walking the long path to Seiyo Academy, the school she was to be transferring to. She planned to leave all the memories behind, fully intent on becoming a different person this time around.

* * *

Kagome headed into the large sea of blue, black, and red, automatically feeling headache begin to weigh in the front of her temple. Her eyes noticed Yura and Elle arguing, only for it to stop when Yura was wound up in strings, and she giggled at their antics while the colors of the school splashed about her.

She heard people compliment her on her eyes and the shading of her hair. She focused on ignoring them and kept walking until she heard a group of girls squeal happily. Kagome came to a pause in her trek to gaze at them, raising her eyebrow in a very Sesshoumaru-like manner.

"Ayah! It's the Guardians!"

Kagome smacked her forehead at their behavior. She really wanted to call them out on their stupidity. Her bag rustled, another one of her eggs were about to hatch.

Someone tapped her shoulder, snapping her from her thoughts.

"You're new here, aren't you? So you probably don't know who they are, right?" A girl with long, pitch black hair pulled up in a high ponytail smiled at her, "Lets see, there are five chairs: Red Jokers chair; Hinamori Amu, Aces chair; Yuiki Yaya, Jacks chair; Fugisaki Nagihiko, Queens chair; Mashiro Rima, and Kings chair; Hotori Tadase." The tone of her voice got a little airy at the mention of the Jack chair. Kagome looked over at him. She didn't see anything really "crush" worthy of him, he looked like a girl.

After a moment passed the other girl stopped her staring at Nagihiko to notice Kagome's glare directed at her.

"I-I'll just be leaving now." She took several steps back before rushing over to her friends, whispering to them.

"Whoops." Kagome causally placed her hands in her pockets and snickered only to yelp loudly when she felt a hand come into contact with her shoulder.

"Nya!" She jerked her body around to come face to face with painfully familiar face.

"You have Charas that are hatched as well as more unhatched-"

She tuned the boy out, gazing into the magenta eyes she had saw earlier in her dream before letting her eyes move to look at the king-like Chara floating by his head. She mentally sighed and dashed her eyes to the group behind him.

The bubblegum haired girl had three Charas each with a card suit, she was only missing the diamond, before moving her gaze to the carrot-head. She had what looked like to be a... baby Chara? Hiding her confused look, she turned her attention to the shortest girl, who was a few inches taller than herself. She had a clown looking Chara and Kagome hid her giggle. She wasn't a scary clown but more like a cute clown. Finally, she let her eyes fall onto that Nagihiko boy with purple hair that rivaled her's in length and smoothness. He had no Chara but he had two eggs. They just have yet to hatch.

She finally took notice of him not talking anymore but his hand was still on her person. She did not like it.

Not one bit at all.

She smacked it away from her before she turned to walk away, earning many stares from on-lookers. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me again. I don't know you nor do I care to know you." She paused in her walking to look at him from the corner of her eye, "see what happens when you do it again. _I dare you_." After saying those words, she resumed her walking and entered the school through the sparkling doors.

The last three words seemed to put emphasis on the disdain her voice held and the other students hurried along in an attempt to make it see like they hadn't been staring on in excitement.

"Hotori-kun..." Nagihiko looked at him.

"I know." Tadase looked down, something about her was familiar, "Fujisaki-kun..."

"I'm on it." Nagihiko smiled brightly, "I'll get her to come to the Royal Garden sometime by next week-"

"Why next week?" A small girl cut him off.

"Because, Rima, I need to figure out what she likes and what she dislikes so I can use that against her." He placed his finger against him chin thoughtfully and gazed at the sky, "I'm willing to guess that she does not like being touched..." He trailed off.

"Oh! Really? I would have never guessed."

"Hey, I can do without the sarcasm, little miss." He glared at Rima, who met his glare with her own, before leaving the group and going on ahead to try and catch up with the strange girl.

"... You know something?" A pink haired girl said lightly.

"What Amu-chan?" Tadase looked her way.

"I honestly have never realized how much Nagihiko and Nadeshiko have in common... they both use the weakness of people to con them into something." Amu trailed off softly, remembering when Nadeshiko had tricked her multiple times.

"... Yeah, you're right, Amu-chan. They do have a lot in common." Tadase smiled, keeping Nagihiko's secret, and the four walked into the school building as well.

* * *

Walking through the hallway found Kagome on the way to her classroom. The bell rang loudly above her and she slowed down to take her time walking towards the classroom, her thoughts heavy on her mind.

"That was mean." Elle frowned and looked at her.

"I... don't care." Kagome looked down, not raising her eyes to meet Elle's stare, nor noticing the look Yura and given Elle, "he doesn't even remember me so it's whatever."

"Because you look and act so different!"

She came to the door of her classroom and knocked lightly on the door and a man in his late twenties to early thirties with tan hair and honey brown eyes opened the door. This also was a person she knew: Nikaidou Yuu. Yuu was a skinny man who, for all she knew, despised kids. Yet here he was, teaching a class full of sixth grade children.

As familiar he looked, he also looked different with the glasses and his shoulder length messy hair pulled back into a low ponytail, not to mention he was a few years older than she had seen him last. Snickering at this version of the man before her, she shook her head, "Yuu, what on earth's given green surface are you doing here? You hate kids."

He chuckled lightly as well before stepping out of the classroom and closing the door silently behind him, "heh, I could say the same about you, Tsukiyomi. " He met her amused face with a sneer that held no maliciousness in it. The sneer itself eventually grew into a gentle and caring smile.

"It's Tashio now." Kagome looked down and ran a hand over the back of her neck.

At this news, he raised an eyebrow slightly, "may I ask why that is?"

"Due to some... complications and living arrangements, my latest one was one that lead to me changing my name, twice."

"Hmm… Very well. "He pulled her into a quick hug and laughed lightly when he felt her flinch. "Oh, my bad, I forgot that you don't like people touching your person."

"No you didn't. You just wanted to make me mad early in the morning."

"Busted." He laughed and turned to open the door before motioning her inside.

He left her stranded in the front of the room as he headed back towards his desk, pretending to trip and stumble slightly on the way. She mentally smacked him. She needed to speak with him about how he was acting; he was acting like an imbecile.

"Well?" He smiled and sat down.

"'Well' what?" Kagome grumbled and turned to face him.

"Introduce yourself. It will be pleasant to let others know about you."

She mouthed a few choice words in his direction before turning back to face the others in the room. Her eyes scanned over the others, recognizing a few as she looked, like the black haired girl and also a few of Tadase's friends; that seemingly air-headed bubblegum haired girl, the pristine blond girl, along with that weird Nagihiko boy. _Lovely_.

Kagome hid her distaste and dread that covered her voice and she mentally sighed once again before introducing herself.

"Hello. I am Tashio, Kagome and I sing, dance, and play the violin." Pulling the biggest bull-shit smile onto her face, she bowed slightly, "it's a complete pleasure to meet the lot of you."

Everyone was quiet for a while and Kagome felt her smile start to drip off of her face and her eyebrow twitch. The other children in the room seemed to be thinking quietly with one another, minus Tadase's friends who were just shifting their gazes between everyone around them and herself. She groaned, which she thought was barley audible, but she was certain Nagihiko had heard it because he sent a friendly smile her way.

Standing in the front of a classroom was never pleasurable to the young Kagome and the moment the words "Peppy and Artistic" left the mouths' of majority people in the room, the past experience was nothing. Never before had she wanted to scream bloody-murder. Not just because of her new-found "label" but also because of the fact that Yura and Elle were giggling over it. She hissed silently and her gaze landed on Nagihiko. He still had that irritating smile resting upon his lips.

She wanted to smack it off of his face.

Today, it appeared that luck wasn't on her side when Yuu assigned her seat to her. It was right next to Nagihiko, that fact only caused that smile to turn into a smirk, and she groaned again. Kagome snapped her eyes to Yuu, glaring for a minute, before she walked slowly to her seat. She sunk into the chair some boy with brown hair that sat behind her had quickly pulled out while she was walking the way.

* * *

As the day rolled by, Kagome, every now and then, felt the purple-haired boy golden colored eyes on her but she cautiously ignored him. Easier said than done, mind you. You never know what is like to have someone stare at you, try and figure you out and you have to fight off the desire to politely tell them to buzz off.

_Not that there is any way to politely say _'Leave me the freak alone and quit staring at me, you bozo.' _mind you._ Kagome thought quietly to herself in her mind. Not that it mattered anyway, the school hours were almost over and she only had to make it out the school.

Sighing slightly at that thought, she stiffened when he asked her a question.

"Kagome-chan? Is everything okay? You look really agitated."

She turned her attention towards him, he was looking at her with worry-filled honey gold eyes.

"H-hai, Fujisaki-san, just a little confused with the math." Kagome forced another smile in his direction. In reality, it was anything but a lie, she really was confused. After all; math was definitely not her strong point.

"Oh! Well if you need any help, maybe I can be of assistance?"

"Oh, n-no! I'll figure it out, you don't need to waste your time helping me, really!"

"I don't think it would be a waste of time, and I insist." He smiled her way happily.

Kagome was at a loss about what to say but she mentally sighed in relief as the bell rang. The day was over and she could leave. _'Halleluiah.'_ Kagome thought happily to herself.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Fujisaki-san." Forcing another fake smile onto her face, she quickly put her things in her school bag and raced out of the classroom.

"I think you made her mad." Rima scowled walking to stop and stand beside him with Amu beside her.

"Say what you want, but I already have a plan." Nagihiko smiled and winked happily.

* * *

Auroua: Finished. I hope it was a little better than the first one.

Ja!


	2. PainFilled Embarrassment!

Auroua: Construction complete. Enjoy. c:

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked on her way back to the house the young girl lived at, slightly regretting not taking the strange boy's offer for help on her math. He may have seemed like a bother but the math was way worse than he could be. Groaning to herself, Kagome pouted as she got further lost in her thoughts. Her mind strayed to her brother. It had, after all, been his idea for her to move in with the Higurashi family, them being close friends of her father and all.

She would still be living with them, if they hadn't moved all the way to America a few weeks ago. Ikuto, her brother, had a back-up plan to keep her out of a company called Easter, apparently, though and that was for her to live with Sesshoumaru Tashio, the son of the most feared and top ranked CEO in Japan. Sesshoumaru and Ikuto had, somehow, managed to become half-way friends. Then again, they were around the same age, 17, and Sesshoumaru's father, Touga Tashio, used to be close friends with Aruto, who was her two siblings and her own father.

One thing that she couldn't figure out is why Easter was so caught up in searching for the Embryo, a heart egg that could grant any wish, if she had heard her brother telling her correctly. To her, it just seemed like a complete waste of time. Why sit around trying to find something that will, in the end, make you take the easy road? That, to her, was just complete laziness.

She was aware that her two siblings, Ikuto and Utau, were also searching so they didn't have to stay in the company anymore. That itself was only slightly understandable to her. Even though she never spent all too much time with either sibling, Kagome could comprehend slightly. Ikuto wanted to find the Embryo so Utau and himself won't have to keep working for the company along with the fact that if Easter had the Embryo, they would stop trying to find her.

Yes; that was the reason she did not live with her mother anymore. When her mother had been forced to remarry to the head of Easter Co. after her father, Aruto, was pronounced lost overseas, she had been moved to live with the Higurashi family in order to stay away from her step-father.

The Higurashi family were nice to be around, they treated her like one of their own really. She had been rather heartbroken when they were moving to America because they had become like a second family to her after she lived with them a little over three years.

She sighed, the more she thought about it, the more depressed she got. She didn't have a problem living with Sesshoumaru, but it was like living with a statue. He barely ever showed emotion. Perhaps that is why Ikuto wanted her to live with him, there was no way Easter would try to get her in their grasps with her living with a fear-worthy opponent. Chuckling lightly at what could happen she dropped that subject.

The more the young girl thought of it, the more she missed them, but she couldn't stop her thinking. Seeing Tadase earlier had brought all the thought back up, completely crystal clear and ready to depress herself over.

Sighing furiously, she shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts but instantly regretted doing so. The young girl got light-headed and lost her footing, stumbling and tripping, falling down the steep hill she had previously been walking down.

She stumbled to the bottom roughly, she landed with a loud, "oof!" and cried out in pain as she landed on her right ankle and right arm. She winced in pain and gently moved her injured leg. Her ankle cried out in bitter protest when she tried to stand. She had sprained it, and by the look of the rapid bruising around it, it was fairly bad. Her wrist was not much better and she mentally cheered for her being left-handed before she turned her attention back to her bruising limbs, they were starting to swell.

She groaned and shakily stood, leaning majority of her weight on her left side of her body, and brushed her hair from her face. She scolded herself. How could she be such a klutz? It just wasn't in her nature and it never has been. Her injured ankle meant she couldn't have her dance lessons for who knows how long and she might even have to go to the hospital, depending what Sesshoumaru deemed necessary. She huffed once again, she started to walk forward once again, wincing when she placed weight on her right ankle and she came to a stop.

"Kagome-chan," Yura and Elle peeked out of her bag, after waking from their naps during the tumble down the hill, "you shouldn't put so much pressure on your ankle, you could damage it worse." Yura patted her left cheek gently where another bruise was already forming. It looked like she had gotten into a fight, and lost miserably.

"Well, I have to get home somehow. You both know we can't just sit here, who knows what kind of creepers are around this area when it gets dark." She sighed and ran her left hand through her messy hair before her left leg gave out as well and she plopped down on the rough ground below her.

"But you can't walk either, can you?" Elle looked at her, her eyes flashing in worry when she shook her head, quietly saying that she could not.

"Then what will we do?" Yura asked softly, gently poking at her wrist as Elle looked over her ankle.

"Hn... I'm not sure." Kagome sighed out loud and drummed lightly on the ground with her fingers of her good hand, musing softly to herself the many different possibilities she could do. On one hand, she could call Sesshoumaru to come get her, but currently she barely had idea where she was or if she could even get into contact with him at this hour. On the other though, she could wait until someone showed up and then she could as for help. Weighing both thoughts on her shoulders, she sighed, about to try and call Sesshoumaru, before she heard a gentle voice call her name.

She looked back, her sea-green eyes clashing with the warm honey brown of Nagihiko's eyes, "oh, Fujisaki-san, hello again." Kagome tried to smile but the pain in her wrist and ankle stopped her from smiling and her face contorted in pain slightly.

"You're hurt? Is there something that I could possibly do?" He walked over towards her and leaned down on his knees in front of her.

As much as she wanted to be sarcastic, she was hurting too much for that, so she sighed, "err... yeah, I am kinda hurt." Kagome motioned to her injured ankle and wrist, along with the rest of her bruising body.

"What happened?" He gently prodded her bruising cheek with his pointer finger and stopped once she shied away.

"Well..." Kagome blushed lightly having to admit she had been stupid enough to trip and fall down a hill, "you see, I was walking down the hill, andIlostmyfootingandtripped." She hurriedly said the last part in a poor attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"What?" He saw her face flush darker and embarrassment settle in her eyes.

"I tripped and fell, okay." She turned her eyes away from his gaze in a failing attempt to further hide her growing embarrassment.

"And you're embarrassed by it because?" He smiled at her and she felt her eye twitch.

"I'm embarrassed because it's not my nature to be a klutz. My whole life, I have trained myself in being calm, collected, poised, graceful, and mature, and now? All of a sudden I'm tripping over my own feet?" Kagome sighed, "it's not who I am."

"Kagome-chan, everyone makes slip-ups every once in a while so don't sell yourself short and don't doubt who you are. Don't stifle yourself with little mistakes, if you know who you really are, then that is all that matters." Nagihiko smiled brightly and Kagome looked towards him, her cheeks flustered and she carefully returned the smile.

"Thank-you Fuji-"

"Just call me Nagihiko, please."

"Well, okay. Thank-you Nagihiko-kun." Kagome mumbled weakly, and she sighed.

This was a phrase she had always hated, she hated asking for help from _anyone_, never asking Sesshoumaru or even her brother for help majority of the time. She had barely ever asked from help on anything, always being able to figure things out or other nonsense on her own, but this, her ankle and wrist were causing her to be in quite the pickle, and a sour one at that. Groaning inwardly, she mumbled quietly, hoping he might have heard what she had asked.

"What did you say, Kagome-chan?"

She sighed mentally, of course her luck, he didn't.

"I asked if you could help me. You know, get home?" Kagome mumbled a little louder so, seeing this time, he had indeed heard her question.

"Of course I can help." He smiled brightly and Kagome scowled, raising her arms up for him to help her up.

She squeaked and tensed slightly when he picked her up bridal style, "why are you carrying me?!"

He looked down towards her and smiled again, "because, this is the only way I can help you. Your ankle is too bad and I'd rather you not try and walk on it until someone else can take a look at it."

Yura and Elle looked towards one another. They both knew of her extreme issue with being touched. There were only so few people who she didn't have a problem with touching her, and they were; Yura and Elle, of course. Sesshoumaru and Touga, her guardian figures. Ikuto and Utau, her siblings. Also, her mother as well. That was it, she despised it when being touched and it wasn't one of them.

Nagihiko smiled and tried to ignore the chilling sensation her glare caused. Her glare she had directed towards him was stoic and slightly unnerving. "So, which way should we go?"

Kagome huffed in irritation, "I'm not too sure, but I think this shortcut over the hill I fell down brings us almost seven blocks straight and then about a five minute walk through a light area of trees." Kagome looked up at his face and saw him nod in understanding before starting his trek towards her house, her twitching nervously in his arms the way.

After walking a good bit of the way, and feeling Kagome still not relaxed in his arms, Nagihiko sighed and looked down at her. She looked uneasy being carried.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, would you calm down please? I assure you, I will not drop you." She looked up at him, her eyes held weariness and she huffed indignantly again.

"I would hope not." She growled but did not relax, turning her head away while Yura and Elle looked nervous.

He sighed again, "why do you dislike people touching you, Kagome-chan?"

That had definitely caught her off guard, even he seemed to have noticed the way her eyes slightly widened and she gasped in surprise.

"..." She looked down, she really didn't know how to answer that.

"Kagome-chan?"

Sighing, she thought quietly to herself. To be honest, she didn't understand her dislike of people touching her either. It has just been that way for the longest time. "I don't know." She murmured quietly, looking forward. She could see the light spread of trees a few feet away, "I have always been this way since I was younger. I only let so few people close enough to touch me. I always shy away from people I don't know too well, my age or not."

"Are you afraid of people?"

"I-"

"Milady! Are you alright?" A soft feminine voice piped up, and Kagome jumped and tried to get out of Nagihiko's grasp, causing him to place her gently on the ground beside him.

"Oh, Murasaki-san, I'm fine, just a sprained ankle and a injured wrist. Nothing to worry too much about, I assure you." Kagome smiled towards the young and friendly maid.

"Hmm..." Murasaki lightly tapped her chin, "be that may but I would rather you stay off of it until Sesshoumaru-sama says it is not a worrisome issue." She turned slightly and scooped the small girl up, causing her to squeak once more. "Now, come, you shall rest."

Kagome huffed once again before looking back at Nagihiko, "just follow the path we came down and that will get you back to the city, alright?"

Seeing him nod and flash her a happy smile, she waved a quick goodbye before he turned and quickly jogged up the thin trail.

"He seemed nice." Murasaki hummed lightly as she carried Kagome through the door of the _large_ manor. The house, if you could even come close to calling it, was five stories high. The first floor was the living area, the entertainment room, the kitchen, the laundry room, and etc. The second floor was mostly bedrooms and closets, as was the third floor. The fourth floor was where Touga and Sesshoumaru's office was located in the west wing and the east wing was where Kagome practiced her dancing when her dance instructor was over. The fifth and final floor was strictly attic and was off-limits to her.

"Yeah.." Kagome sighed as Murasaki placed her gently down on her bed, her room was located on the second floor.

Humming quietly to herself, Murasaki pulled the covers up around the small girl nestled in her bed, she was falling asleep rather quickly.

Bowing slightly, Murasaki whispered to Kagome that once Sesshoumaru got back from the meeting he had he would check on her.

Kagome whispered her words of thanks before slipping off into a land of sleep.

* * *

_**(Time lapse; thirty minutes.)**_

Kagome stirred from her light sleep and she rolled over, opening her eyes to gaze into purplish-blue shaded ones and she jerked back away from them, only to realize a half a minute later that they were only her brother, Ikuto.

She huffed in irritation once again and crossed her arms as he started to chuckle, then laugh, at her being freaked.

"It is _not_ funny, Ikuto-nii!" Kagome whined and tried to sit up, only for him to pull her back down and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Well, Kagome-chan, maybe not to you, but to me, it is _hilarious_."

Growling, she shoved his arms away, "glad you think so!"

That only caused him to laugh harder and for head to droop in sadness slightly. "When did you get here anyway?"

"When you were asleep. Murasaki brought me up here. She bandaged your ankle and wrist while you were asleep... mind sharing what happened?"

Kagome didn't miss the rougher tone that invaded her elder brother's voice. "I was walking down a steep hill and I lost in some thoughts and I tripped, getting all bruised and damaged." She sighed. The more she said it, the more ridiculous it sounded. When the sound of his chuckles reached her ears it only made it worse.

"Oh, Kag-chan, I always thought you, of all people, were graceful.. What happened?" He murmured jokingly , pulling her back into his arms.

"Oi! Says you, Mr. Alley Cat!" Kagome grumbled and let herself relax when Ikuto placed his lips to the back of her head. She looked over to her desk where her Chara eggs, along with Yoru's, Ikuto's Chara, egg, were resting in the basket she usually kept on her table. Murasaki must've taken them from her bag.

The one that was close to hatching was bright pink with a navy heart on the center, it was beside her other two unhatched. Yura's and Elle's were closed, along with Yoru's, signalling that they were asleep at the moment. Elle's egg was red and it had a black line across the middle, in the middle of the line were two half-way slanted S' _(~ - That symbol, only turn it on it's side.)_. Yura's egg was was minty green with a blue arrow in the middle. The first of her other unhatched eggs was a warm orchid color that had shaded cherry blossom tree with pink blossoms in the center, her other egg was a royal blue with a large black cross in the center.

Ikuto sighed and he leaned back, he enjoyed the time he spent with Kagome fairly well. She was small and tiny, fairly easy to hold, plus she was like a natural space heater. Closing his eyes, he heard her start to sing softly:

_'Hontou ni taisetsuna mono igai_  
_Subete sutete shimaetara_  
_Ii no ni ne_  
_Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de'_

Ikuto smiled, it was a lullaby that their mother had sung to them when they were younger.

_'Sonna toki itsudatte_  
_Me wo tojireba_  
_Waratteru kimi ga iru_

_Ah- Itsuka eien no_  
_Nemuri ni tsuku hi made_  
_Douka sono egao ga_  
_Taemanaku aru you ni_'

Ikuto took to singing the next part, shocking Kagome slightly, but she smiled and relaxed once again, listening to his calming voice.

_'Hito wa mina kanashii kana_  
_Wasure yuku Iki mono dakedo_

_Ai subeki mono no tame_  
_Ai wo kureru mono no tame_  
_Dekiru koto_

_Ah- Deatta ano goro wa_  
_Subete ga bukiyou de_  
_Toomawari shita yo ne_  
_Kitsuzuke atta yo ne_'

Being pulled from her thoughts, together they finished singing the final verses.

_'Ah- Itsuka eien no_  
_Nemuri ni tsuku hi made_  
_Douka sono egao ga_  
_Taemanaku aru you ni_

_Ah- Deatta ano goro wa_  
_Subete ga bukiyou de_  
_Toomawari shita kedo_  
_Tadori tsuitanda ne_'

Kagome smiled and felt her eyes droop once again as she began fall asleep leaning against Ikuto. That had always been her favorite song. Her final thought that ran through her head before sighing into the world of sleep and dreams was, _'Oops... forgot to finish that accursed math...'_

* * *

Auroua: So, how was that for a second chapter? Good? Bad? Iffy? Lemme know, please. Also, the song used is called _'Dearest'_ and it's by Ayumi Hamasaki and it was an ending theme for Inuyasha itself.


	3. A Word of Advice

Auroua: Construction complete! Enjoy. c:

* * *

Kagome woke up to find her brother gone, not that it really shocked her any.

Now, don't get her wrong, she loved her brother, it's just that she was never able to spend all that much time with him. It was the exact same with her mother and her sister, if she spent too much time around them, her stepfather would be able to find her much easier. That was something Ikuto wouldn't risk happening, he had told her that once while she was living with the Higurashi family.

**_Flashback~_**

_Ikuto smiled and looked down at the ten year old Kagome. She was watching the cherry blossoms fall from the trees and blow away in the wind._

_He reached out, catching on of the blossoms before placing it delicately in her hair. Kagome giggled loudly before grabbing the fifteen year old's hand and dragging him to stand under the largest tree upon the shrine. The Goshinboku, or otherwise know as the "God Tree" or "Tree Of Ages" or "Sacred Tree". It had a lot of names honestly._

_Ikuto slid down to sit at the base of the tree with her in his lap and he sighed lightly. He knew this would hurt everyone. Kagome, Utau, their mother, and himself, but it had to be done._

"Kag-chan."

_Kagome looked up and took instant notice of the sadness in Ikuto's eyes, sadness filling her as well. The last time she had saw him this way was when they had found out their father was lost over seas._

"Hai, Ikuto-nii?"

"I can't come over here much more. Neither can mother or Utau. You'll be found if we keep spending too much time with you."

_It felt as if someone had poured ice into her heart. He couldn't do this. He had to stay with her, he promised!_

_"_I don't care if I'm found! I wanna be able to stay with you, Utau, and mommy!"_ Kagome felt the tears build in her eyes, "_you can't leave me alone!"

_His eyes snapped down to look at her and he sighed again, _"Kagome, I refuse to let Easter have you work for them. It's bad enough that they already have Utau with them."

"But-"_ the tears slowly started to leak, leaving small trails down her pale cheeks._

_"_No. There will be no 'buts' on this matter, Kagome. The three of us, Mother, Utau and I, have agreed to it: This has to happen to keep you safe. I don't want to do this anymore than you do but is has to."

_Ikuto looked at her face and felt horrible. Her eyes held no expression, but there were silent tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Carefully, he reached out to pat her head affectionately but stopped, his hand mid-air, when he saw her shy away from it._

_He dropped his hand to fall loosely by his side and saw her curl her knees into her chest and hide her face by her long curtain of blue hair. He didn't even want to begin to process what was going through her head. She was hurting, and he had caused it._

_Ikuto stood and shook his head. It was best if he left now before Kagome started to cling onto his hand again. He had no desire to make her cry again._

"Kag-chan, I'll see you again sometime later."_ He looked over his shoulder and saw that she hadn't appeared to even as much as acknowledge him. With his head drooped, he turned and began to walk down the shrine steps and out of her line of site._

_After fifteen minutes had passed when Ikuto had left the shrine grounds, Kagome had finally lifted her head to look around and survey her surroundings. He brother had left her, just like her father had almost five years back._

_Kagome closed her eyes, her emotions coiled inside her like a spring, and she began to cry and scream out her lungs. Realization hit her full force, she would barely be able to see her own family. All because of that one man she refused to call her father. It wasn't his family! He had no business taking it away from her!_

_Sobbing loudly, Kagome forced herself to stand as she walked towards the well house located on the property._

_"_Fine, let it be that way! Take everything I care for! I don't need anyone now!" _Kagome shrieked and slammed the door closed, hiding in the dark and she lit a candle to look for an old book to read until Kunloon Higurashi returned home, _"I don't need anyone other than the Higurashi family... They won't ever leave me alone"_ Kagome mumbled quietly._

_**End Flashback~**_

Kagome shook her head to clear her mind. Even though she still spent time with her family, she could never forget that. Every time she though of that memory, it felt as if someone was stepping on her heart. Because almost a year after that incident, the Higurashi family had moved and abandoned her.

Kagome rolled off her bed and stood, being careful of her injured ankle, to walk over to her dresser and take a change of underwear from it. She unhooked the uniform from it's hanger and limped silently to her bathroom to get a morning shower.

About thirty minutes later, she re-emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in the uniform. Kagome sat on her bed and began to tie her shoes. She stood and placed her Chara eggs insider the smaller bag before heading out of her room and down into the kitchen.

"Good-morning, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome bowed slightly.

"Good-morning, Kagome." His voice held a slight warmth that he only spoke to her with. No longer did he sound cold and vicious. She had to admit, she liked her Sesshoumaru better than the other one.

He looked up towards her, the bruising on her arms, legs, and face were still noticeable. No doubt there would be rumors going about the school today. "How about I take you to school today? Your leg is still sore, you shouldn't walk on it much."

She jerked her head up. "N-no, you don't have to. I am perfectly capable of walking." She did not want fifty different rumors flooding about the school.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "well, I'd rather have them talking about how you are being carried to school in a limo instead of vicious lies of child abuse, wouldn't you?"

Kagome sighed, he had her there. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Knew you'd see it my way." He stood while Kagome grabbed an apple. "Jakken, pull the limo around."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!"

* * *

Kagome followed the tall male outside and stood paused while Sesshoumaru opened the door and allowed Kagome to slide into the vehicle before getting in himself. One look at her told him how nervous and uneasy she was.

"Calm yourself. Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to go to the school." Kagome snapped.

"I would hope not, seeing as I am too old." He smirked when she glared at him. It was too easy to get her riled up.

The rest of the ride was quiet and tense and once they pulled up to the gate, it got worse.

Sesshoumaru opened the door swiftly and got out , offering Kagome his arm.

She took it, expecting him to let her go once she was out of the vehicle. Kagome tried to tug her arm free, only to find out that she couldn't. Looking up, she glared at the older man holding her arm.

"Why are you still touching me?"

"Because_ imuto_," Sesshoumaru started, spotting three young girls, "you are still injured and I wish to make sure you get to class without hurting yourself even more."

"Cram it Sesshoumaru." Kagome growled and turned her nose upward, "I can walk myself."

He smirked and started to chuckle. "I don't know, it looks like that hill got the best of you yesterday."

"Shut _UP_!"

"Shut can not go up."

"But my foot can sure as hell can!" Kagome snapped.*

Sesshoumaru looked down before he smartly removed his arm from hers and moved back towards the limo. "You win. Kagome." Nodding towards her, he got back in the vehicle and it pulled away from the school grounds.

Kagome huffed, mentally cheering herself on for her victory, and she started on her way to her class.

* * *

She came to a stop a few feet away from her classroom. She wasn't ready to face Nagihiko, not right now. He may have been nice and all but he still freaked her out. Even though he was obviously a guy, he just seemed a bit... feminine. She wanted to know what hair product he used on his hair. It was just so pretty and smooth.

Kagome stared blankly at the wall. She did have to admit to herself that he had amazing hair. She just wanted to play with it.

She blushed and shook the thought from her head as she walked into the room and headed towards her seat. She ignored everyone who tried to ask about the bruises or about the limo.

She sat down and relaxed in her seat, lightly drumming her fingers against her desk. Yura and Elle were off somewhere in the school, no doubt causing mayhem somewhere. She spotted small movement to her side and Kagome turned her head slightly, noticing Nagihiko sitting in his desk. He looked slightly tired but he was smiling brightly.

She didn't trust that smile. Not one bit.

"Hello, Kagome-chan. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Nagihiko-kun," she smiled, one that wasn't forced for a change, and turned to look at him fully. "Why do you look so tired?"

Nagihiko blushed, "oh, I couldn't sleep much last night. I had a lot on my mind." He had been thinking of Temari, who had went back inside her egg, and the other and unhatched Chara. He wondered frequently what it would be like.

"Don't worry so much that it effects your sleeping patterns. It never works out well. Never has for me, anyway." Kagome smiled lightly, "I always clear my mind and stop thinking plainly. It helps in falling asleep."

Nagihiko smiled in return, "thank-you for the words of advice, Kagome-chan. I'll be sure to use them if I can't sleep later on."

"It's not a problem, considering the advice you gave to me yesterday, this is nothing." Kagome looked forward, "what were you thinking about anyway?"

"Hm, here and now is not the right time to say, maybe sometime later." He smiled lightly her way once again.

She thought it over to herself and sighed, "if it was about your two Chara eggs, you need not put it off, I already know."

"What?" He didn't even try to hide the shock in his voice,

"I can tell you have two Chara eggs. One is female, oddly enough, and the other is male. Am I right?" Kagome looked at him, positive she was right, "or do you not know if the second egg will be male?"

"I- huh?" Nagihiko looked at her curiously. "How did you know?"

"I can feel the aura of them. Not many people can, so don't worry about the pinkette finding out whatever secert you are hiding. And if you were wondering, your second Chara will be male." Kagome gave him a quick one-over, "I, myself, want to know why you have a female Chara in the first place. A Chara's gender is usually the same as the one who's heart is comes from. Could that be the secert you are keeping from her- Amu?"

Nagihiko's face turned bright red.

"But then again, there is the question of your second Chara being male. Resulting in making me even more confused. Could it be that you are one gender on the outside, but another on the inside? If so, I guess that could make a little sense. You do look too feminine to be male, but you seem to be too much like a guy to be a female. I am quite confused, but I will not pry. It doesn't concern me."

"I-I'll ex-explain after school. Go for a w-walk then?" Nagihiko stuttered slightly. _Never_ once had he ever been questioned of his gender but that hadn't been what bothered him. It was that she had been so calm asking about it. Like it was a _natural_ thing to ask everyday.

"I already said you had no business explaining to me, but seeing as I am curious, I'll come with you." Her attention went to Yuu. As awkward for her to say this, he was actually a pretty good teacher.

* * *

Kagome sighed and heard the bell ring loud. Slowly gathering her stuff up, she noticed Nagihiko standing and grasping his bag. As the students filed out of the room, one-by-one, Kagome walked up to him.

"Ready?" He looked at her.

"Sure, I'm in a curious mood. Let's go."

As they walked, no one spoke a word.

They walked until they came upon a vacant park and Nagihiko led her to a bench by the large fountain.

"Okay, seeing as you already know of my Chara, I might as well explain."

Kagome nodded.

Nagihiko took a deep breath, "It is a tradition in my family that the males be raised as females so they can learn the roles of females in Japanese Dances. To do this required me to act like a girl, dress like a girl, and even try and think like a girl would. I was known as a girl named Nadeshiko. Temari, my first born Chara, was born from my desire to become a perfect dancer." He looked at her, making sure that she was following him before continuing, "shortly before you moved here, I planned to travel so I could master majority of dances, but somewhere there, I lost my courage and faith of dancing like a girl and Temari went back into her egg, and another egg being born."

Nagihiko held two eggs in his hands. One pink and the other blue. They both had the same pattern, they were twin Charas. Yura and Elle looked the eggs over closely.

"Cute. They're twins." Yura and Elle giggled lightly.

Nagihiko smiled lightly, "I do not know when this egg will hatch, or if it even will. If it does, I have no idea of what personality it may have."

"He."

"Huh?"

"I told you earlier," Kagome smiled, "this Chara is male."

Nagihiko smiled and laughed lightly, "alright, I do not know what personality he will have."

"Better." Kagome smiled and looked at him. He was looking at the pink egg with sadness in his eyes, "Nagihiko, Temari will come back, you just have to find your faith again. Don't worry, you will see her again. I just know it." Kagome smiled and Nagihiko returned it.

"Thank-you Kagome-chan, for the reassuring comfort."

Kagome smiled brightly. He wasn't that bad, he was different. She liked that fact.

"To answer your question from yesterday, Nagihiko-kun, I'm not so much as afraid of people," Kagome thought back to that ever-so present memory floating around in her head, "I'm afraid of letting them get close and then abandon me. Friends have done that to me before, I don't want to go through it again, so I keep my distance from people." Kagome looked down. "They'll leave eventually, they always do."

"Kagome-chan, it's a part of life, moving on and saying goodbye, it can't be stopped. You just meet new people to stop the hurt from coming on too strong. Eventually, you'll barely feel it."

Kagome looked at him before nodding and smiling, "I guess you're right, Nagihiko-kun." She took notice of the sun going down, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai." Nagihiko smiled in return and held his hand out.

Kagome grasped his hand lightly and wanted to hug him.

_'Then go from a girl that is emotionless to a girl that shows what she feels! Love, Joy, Shine! Chara Change!'_

Kagome gained a pink heart necklace and smiled hugely before jumping to glomp Nagihiko.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nagihiko-kun!" Kagome kissed him lightly on the cheek before letting him go and dashing off before he could even manage to process a thought.

* * *

Slowing her pace once she was out of site, Kagome began to regain control of her body. Realization slammed into her, understanding what she had done, and her face turned a bright apple red.

She turned around quickly to face a Chara floating behind her.

"Hi!" She said, "I'm Kira!"

* * *

_**Auroua:**__ Chapter three, done!_

_Also, *If you didn't get the reference, Kagome was threatening to kick him in the groin._

_Review&Fav&Sub!_

_I really hope I have been getting all the errors out. If not, I set it aside and fix them later._

_Ja!_


	4. Emotions

Auroua: Construction complete. Enjoy. c:

* * *

Chapter 4: Emotions.

* * *

Kagome jumped before looking completely at the tiny Chara before her, who had bright pink hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt with a pink rose on it, and a pink and blue stripped skirt, along with black converse. Around her neck was a small, pink heart shaped necklace.

Kagome could not fully comprehend what had just happened.

What had happened?

"Was that you?" Kagome was almost seething in fury.

"What?" Kira looked upwards and smiled mischievously, "oh! The one who made you kiss the purple haired boy? Yep!"

"Why?" Kagome face-palmed, "why would you do that!?"

Kira just giggled, "you obviously have feelings for him."

Kagome let out a high-pitched noise that sounded somewhat like a yelp and a choking cough. "I do not!"

"Sure you don't." Kira looked to Yura and Elle, who were nodding in agreement with what Kira had said a few moments before, and sand cheerfully.

"Whatever." Kagome huffed, "why are you here anyway?"

Kira giggled, "I'm your out-going would be self."

"Out-going?" Kagome looked puzzled. "I don't need to be out-going."

Kira looked slightly upset, "you wish to be out-going and to be able to show your true feelings, correct?"

Kagome nodded, she had wished to do that.

"I'm the one who reflects that personality!" Kira cheered, "with me, you never have to hide what you feel or what you want to do!"

"What if I don't want to?" Kagome looked nervous.

"Too bad!" Kira laughed loudly before moving to float beside Elle and Yura, the three chatting up a storm.

"So, let me get this straight; you are going to reflect my inner emotions, even when I _don't_ want you to?" Kagome looked rather cranky.

"Exactly!" Kira cheered, this time, Elle and Yura chimed in with a round of happy giggles.

"Oh, come on Kagome-chan!" Elle smiled, "it won't be that bad."

"Right!" Yura agreed, "you wanted to be able and show how you feel!"

"I know that!" Kagome huffed, "it's just that.. Well, you see..."

Kira looked confused, "yes?"

Kagome turned her head to look in the direction she had previously came from, "sometimes, it's not healthy to show what I feel. It always gets in the way of goals. I don't mind the personality that much, but there are times I want it toned down!" Her thoughts returned to Nagihiko. "And, dear Kami, that was definitely way too much."

Kira placed a hand to her chin and thought carefully, "I guess it was a little bit too much, but..."

"What?" Kagome glared.

"Oh! It's nothing!" Kira looked nervous and ducked behind Yura, "nothing at all Kag-chan!"

"Spit it out!" Kagome growled.

Kira giggled, "oh, it's not important right now!"

Kagome sighed, "I hope it's not."

Looking at the time on her phone, she sighed. "Let's get going. Fluffy might send the hounds out after me this time if I come back late." Kagome snorted in laughter.

"Okay!" Yura, Elle, and Kira chorused together as the four made their way back.

* * *

Walking into the Taisho Manor was slight unnerving due to a few facts:

_One_; There were several business-looking people. They were all tall and wearing black glasses, even though the room was dimly lit.

_Two_; They had, thankfully, not taken notice of her at the current time, so she stayed quietly in the darker part of the room, fully hidden by the shadows.

_Three_; Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen.

_And Four_; It was like she knew them from somewhere, she just couldn't place it.

She ran and hid behind a corner before one of them glanced her way. She placed her ear to the wall and listened to their conversation.

"I thought the little brat was here." A gruff voice spoke up.

"Maybe it's the wrong place sir." A softer and more feminine voice spoke up.

"No!" The gruff voice responded, "were else would that little girl be? She wouldn't dare leave her protectors. She runs away from her fate, like her father."

Kagome hid her loud gasp and realization fully clicked in her head. These people were from Easter. They had tracked her down.

"Maybe she's not the one we want, maybe she's absolutely useless. Then what? We've been chasing the wrong girl." A different male spoke up.

"No, the boss strictly said she is the holder of the Embryo. If Ikuto and Utau are too thick-skulked to realize it and take it, that is their loss! Unlike those fools, I won't see past the idiocy she puts up in resisting joining Easter!" The gruff voice spoke once more, "unlike those two, I will not fail the boss in this."

"Do you even listen to yourself, idiot?" A different female voice spoke and Kagome recognized it almost immediately, it was Utau's manager; Yukari-san! "This may be a twelve year-old you are talking about, but she is obviously smarter than she appears if she has avoided and out-smarted us for so long. She might even be stronger than us. We shouldn't risk things going wrong! Next time, don't count Utau into this. Don't forget, after today, she is no longer part of Easter, and neither am I."

"Heh," the gruffer male spoke again, "smarts? She's idiotic. Strength? She's absolutely weak! She has her father's friends protecting her. She most she has had is luck, and it appears that luck is about to run out. It's a shame Utau is starting to rebel also. Bad blood, I'd say."

"Ugh, whatever. I don't care honestly, it's my last day at the company and I have to get Utau's stuff out of there." Yukari spoke again, her tone cold, "not to mention that I don't want to be caught by Taisho. We'd all be dead meat."

The large group of people turned Kagome's way and she hurriedly hid in the next room.

Hearing the door close, Kagome walked from the shadows and leaned against the wall beside her, not believing what had just happened.

Easter knew where she was.

This couldn't be happening again.

Blinking, Kagome felt moisture on her cheek. She swiped her hand across her wet cheek and pulled it back to see the clear liquid on the tips of her fingers. She was... _crying_?

The words of her father had stung, yes, as did the insults to her power and intelligence, but they hadn't hurt as much as to cause emotional pain and tears. A strange emotion bubbled in her stomach and chest and she slid down the wall she was leaning upon.

Her forehead rested on her knees as she realized this emotion. It was another thing she disliked. _Fear_.

Kagome started to cry loudly and she clutched her legs closer to her body as the sobs racked through her.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" Kagome murmured quietly in between the sobs and looked blankly at the wall, tears falling silently down her cheeks, "why can't things just go back to the way they were when daddy was here. Why can't we just be a family again? I just want to rewind my life back to day one, that way I could cherish the time before it was over." Kagome started to sob louder and she hid her face in her knees once again.

Elle, Yura, and Kira shared a glance. She looked so frail, so... _weak_. This wasn't a Kagome they liked seeing. Hearing the door open, they saw Sesshoumaru walk in and look at Kagome.

"Kagome. Pick yourself up and explain why you are crying."

Kagome didn't move.

"Kagome. Now."

No movement.

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to her before scooping her into his arms and she clutched onto him.

Walking up the flight of stairs and into her room, he gently set her onto her bed while her sniffles came to a stop.

"Now, seeing you are no longer crying, maybe you wish to explain." Sesshoumaru looked at her and saw her tense.

"... They found me."

It was quiet but it didn't go unheard.

"They know I'm here Sesshoumaru. Easter. They were in the manor just a few hours ago. I heard them say I have the Embryo." Kagome paused, "I can't have it, I just can't. If I did I would know, right?"

She looked up, her eyes connecting with Sesshoumaru's molten gold orbs. She saw the blank look on his face. He looked calm but she knew better, he was seething in fury.

"You are safe here, Kagome. They will not lay a hand on you." Sesshoumaru opened his arms for her and she crawled to lay her head on his chest, "soon enough someone will be with you at all times."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at him puzzled.

"My father." Sesshoumaru spoke calmly, "he will be returning tomorrow night."

Kagome smiled wider at that, "that makes me feel slightly better."

Sesshoumaru let a small smile slide onto his face. It was a very rare sight to see. He just looked something like an angel when he smiled.

"You know, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome hummed, "you should smile a lot more."

He cocked a thin eyebrow in response. "Absolutely not. Consider yourself lucky I smile around you."

Kagome giggled at that before swatting at him playfully, "fine. Could you leave please? It's quite late and I would enjoy some sleep before I get embarrassed again tomorrow."

"Do I want to know?" Sesshoumaru looked at her again.

"Kira, my new Chara, " Kagome motioned to the pink haired Chara, who waved to Sessshoumaru, "caused me to do something rather embarrassing earlier. Tomorrow, I have to face up to it."

He chuckled, "good luck with that."

"Oh, shut up." Kagome groaned and face planted onto her bed, falling into a dead sleep.

* * *

_'Prison gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees, I'm crawling.  
Oh~ I reach for you~  
Well, I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul, and all I need, is you.  
Come, please, I'm calling.  
And, oh, I scream for you.  
Hurry, I'm falling [I'm falling.]'_

Kagome opened her eyes once more, it felt like the morning had come all too quickly.

Sighing, she stood and stayed still as the song kept playing from her alarm clock. A small smiled lifted on her lips and she started to sing along. It was one of her favorites. It was _Saving Me _by Nickelback.

_'Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and  
Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be.  
Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me.'_

Kagome twirled slightly, putting off getting ready for a few extra moments.

_'Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings, I'm falling.  
And all I see,  
is you.  
These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eight-tenth story,  
And oh~ I scream, for you.  
Come, please, I'm calling.  
And all I need from you.  
Hurry. I'm falling [I'm falling.]'_

_'Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and  
Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be.  
Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me.  
Hurry, I'm falling.'_

_'And all I need, is you.  
Come please, I'm calling, and  
Oh~ I scream for you.  
Hurry, I'm falling [I'm falling.] [I'm falling.]'_

_'Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and  
Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be.  
Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me.  
Hurry, I'm falling.  
Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me.'_

With a shake of her head, Kagome turned off her alarm clock and went through her morning routine of getting ready.

Once fully dressed, Kagome headed from her room and walked towards Seiyo.

* * *

Kagome was shaking as the memory from yesterday played in her head once more. The thought of seeing Nagihiko after that made her nervous and she didn't like it.

With a sigh, she pushed the unease to the back of her mind and walked into the room, spotting Nagihiko already in his seat; he was lost in thought once again. He actually looked kinda, dare she say it?

_Cute._

Blushing a light cherry color, she shook her head once and calmly walked over to her desk and slid into her seat.

* * *

A flash of movement entered his perferial and Nagihiko turned his head to the side, spotting Kagome slipping into her seat.

His thoughts went back to yesterday and a blush rose to color his cheeks.

He wasn't quite sure if she wanted to talk about the slip of her character or if she just wanted to forget.

Remembering the quick temper of the small girl beside him, he decided to let her bring it up if she wished.

He mentally sighed. Really? Why did every short person have a bad temper? Earlier he had managed to make Rima rather angry, not that_ that _was a hard thing to do when he was himself. It was rather amusing-

That was until she had threw her gag manga at his face...

* * *

Yuu stood in front of the class. Today, they would go to the different creative art they had, whether it was Music, Art, or Theater.

He sighed, first, he had to pass out papers.

"Okay, class." He picked up the stack of graded papers, "let's get these passed out before you leave then after your creative art, we won't have to worry about it."

Handing the papers to each student left Kagome gaping at her grade.

Seriously, she knew she was horrible at math, but a 17%? How was that even possible? Looking over to Nagihiko, Kagome remembered his offer of help. Kagome shivered, she wouldn't use that word... How about... Tutoring?

Yeah, that sounded better.

The bell rang and Kagome decided it would just be better to wait and ask him at gym, seeing as they didn't have the same creative art

She stood and headed off to music, spotting the pristine blond walking in the same direction.

So, she sang? Or did she play an instrument?

The moment Kagome stepped foot into the room the teacher noticed Kagome.

"Ah! A new voice, I do hope you are ready to audition." Sensei looked at Kagome in excitement.

"Hai, Sensei, I am ready." Kagome smiled, "is there anything particular I need to sing or can I just sing a song I know?"

"Just sing something you know."

"Okay."

Kagome smiled before picking up a guitar, playing a few notes to put herself in the right key. With a small smile on her face, she slid her eyes closed and began to sing a song that she knew very well.

_'All day, staring at the ceiling, making friends with shadows on my wall.  
All night, hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for something.  
Hold on,  
Feeling like I'm heading from a,  
Breakdown,  
and I don't know why.'_

_'But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell,  
I know right now you can't tell,  
But stay a while, maybe then you see, a different side of me.  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired,  
I know, right now, you don't care.  
But soon enough, your gonna think of me, and how I use to be...  
Me.'_

_'Talking to myself in public, and dodging glances on the train.  
And I know, I know they've all been talking 'bout me.  
I can hear them whisper and it makes me think there must be something wrong,  
with me.  
Out of all the hours,  
Thinking, somehow, I've lost my mind.'_

_'But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell,  
I know right now you can't tell,  
But stay a while, maybe then you see, a different side of me.  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired,  
I know, right now, you don't care.  
But soon enough, your gonna think of me, and how I use to be'_

_'I've been talking in my sleep.  
Pretty soon, they'll come to get me.  
Yeah, their taking me away~'_

_'But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell,  
I know right now you can't tell,  
But stay a while, maybe then you see, a different side of me.  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired,  
I know, right now, you don't care.  
But soon enough, your gonna think of me, and how I use to be.'_

_'Hey, How I used to be.  
How I used to be~  
Yeah, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be.  
How I used to be.  
I'm just a little unwell.'_

"Wonderful!" Sensei clapped and smiled brightly, "a beautiful Soprano voice. Please, take a seat be Mashiro-san."

Kagome looked up and saw the blond girl looking at her.

Silently, she made her way into her seat and listened as the teacher filled them in on the songs they would sing.

Almost thirty minutes passed they were taking notes in their music and Kagome, for the first time with music, found herself bored.

Leaning back in her chair as the sensei went to teach the alto's their part, she closed her eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes and spotted the clown like Chara floating in front of Rima, doing all sorts of things to try and make her laugh. She smiled, Kagome thought it was adorable.

The Chara turned her act in a different direction and started talking about some gag manga. Kagome saw the girl's, Rima, eyes light up at that.

So, even though she didn't look like it, she had a huge love for comedy. It was a little shocking, but they had something in common.

Kagome had a secert.

She loved her some comedy.

Her eyes went to Elle.

They just had a different taste in the art.

Seeing Rima giggle, Kagome thought it was cute. A smile definitely suited her more than her usual blank or sad expression.

The bell rang, snapping Kagome from her daze. She sighed and stood, placing her binder into her bag, before heading from the room towards the gymnasium.

She crinkled her nose when the smell of sweat hit her. She gagged and continued on her way and walking into the dressing room.

The conversations around her made her utterly ashamed to be a part of the female gender.

They were all either talking, bragging really, of their bra size or chatting about the guy they liked. Some names were repetitive, like Tadase Hotori and some guy named Kuukai Souma, she could only guess he didn't go to Seiyo.

She decided to change in the back part of the room,where it was just as crowded. Kagome pulled her gym clothes from her bag and silently began to change. She listened closely, hearing more girls talk about other guys.

One name, however, stood out.

Several girls were talking about their crushes on Nagihiko Fujisaki.

Strange feelings bubbled in her chest and she looked towards Kira, who was whistling like nothing was wrong. Looking at Yura and Elle, they were doing the exact opposite. They were causing mayhem in the locker room.

The feelings in her chest were nothing she had felt before, she had no name for them.

Kira giggled, "aw, Kag-chan in jealous."

Kagome growled and pulled her white gym shirt over her head while Yura and Elle came back over to float beside Kira. She tugged her hair up into a high ponytail and placed her bag into a locker and slammed it shut. It made a few girls, who had been talking about Nagihiko, jump.

Her emotions in a jumble, she headed towards the door of the locker room. She saw Rima and the pinkette, Amu heading for the locker room and, deciding to be polite, she held the door open for them. She placed a some-what smile onto her face as they walked in, "hello."

"Oh!" Amu looked shocked, "hi Kagome-chan."

"Hi." Rima looked a little shocked as well.

"I'd recommend changing in the front half of the room, less squawking."

With that, Kagome walked from the dressing room and into the gym, her eyes spotting Nagihiko in the center of the gym talking with that black haired girl Kagome had scared on her first day. She was, in Kagome's eyes, flirting with him while he, himself, looked both a bit uncomfortable and indifferent.

Feeling the emotion Kira had called 'jealousy' once again, a angry scowl formed on her face.

She stormed up to where the pair was and stopped and stood beside Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko-kun," Kagome began, sweetly, "could I talk with you for a few?"

He looked both shocked and a little relieved, "of course Kagome-chan."

She took hold of his sleeve gently and tugged him over to a far wall of the gym before she stopped walking and let go, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"What did you need to talk about, Kagome-chan?" Nagihiko smiled.

"Oh, um, yeah." She nervously played with a strand of hair that wasn't in her ponytail, "it's more like two things really."

"Okay," he slid down the wall and sat on the ground in front of her, "talk."

Sitting down beside him, she blushed, "first things.. about yesterday.. that was Kira," Kagome motioned to the pink haired Chara, "I don't really know how to explain it, but I'm sorry about it. You know, for kissing your cheek."

Nagihiko started to laugh, "why are you apologizing? I didn't mind." He slowly grabbed her hand, in case she jerked away, in his and placed his other hand under her chin, turning her head to look completely at him, "don't worry about it."

Kagome blushed a darker color and moved her head, leaning it against the wall behind her and closing her eyes.

Opening them after a moment, she spoke again, "I accept you offer."

"Huh?" Nagihiko, who was still holding her hand in his, looked confused.

"For math tutoring." Kagome sighed, "my highest grade that I got was, like, 17%." She looked at him again, "I accept your offer of tutoring."

"Oh," Nagihiko smiled, "When do you want to do it?"

"Whenever you can I guess."

Nagihiko placed his unoccupied hand to his cheek and thought carefully for a few moments, "how about today, after school?"

"Sure, I'll just let my brother know later."

Nagihiko stood and pulled Kagome to her feet, a small smile resting on his face.

His plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Kagome yelped and dodged the volleyball that had been sent in her direction. Glaring at the girls on the other side of the net as they giggled, she huffed and moved back a few steps.

Volleyball was definitely not for her. Hell, sports weren't for her!

She could see that Rima was having a hard time also and Kagome growled under her breath.

The guys got to run and then play basketball.

How was that fair?

Kagome would rather take her chance playing basketball with them instead playing volleyball with a bunch of girls, who disliked her. She was fairly certain Rima would say the same. At least the guys liked the both of them.

Spotting the volleyball coming back at her, she growled and hit it forcefully back over the net, causing it to nail the black haired girl from before in the face. She smirked and twinkled her fingers at the girls on the other side of the net and moved back beside Rima.

"Take that, bitch." Kagome huffed as the gym teacher went over to check on her.

The sound of giggling caused Kagome to look over her shoulder, spotting Rima covering her mouth with her hand while her body shook with laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Her." Rima giggled again, "she tried to hit you on purpose, expecting you to not do anything, but it turns out," motioning towards the girl being helped off of the court, "she let her jealously get the best of her. Karma sucks, doesn't it?"

"Hm, that's her problem then." Kagome turned her attention back towards the volleyball game currently going on, a tiny smile on her lips. "She shouldn't have tried it in the first place. I have a rather short temper."

Rima giggled again, "you and I are a lot alike, Taisho-san."

"Please, call me Kagome."

Rima smiled, "only if you call me Rima."

Kagome smiled back at her, "deal."

She couldn't believe how much she was opening up at this school. It almost made her feel sick.

_Almost._

* * *

As the day passed by slowly, Kagome was sitting and waiting for the bell to ring. Then she would be alone with Nagihiko. She blushed, not quite sure how to think of that situation.

Earlier, she had called Sesshoumaru and asked about staying after school. He had agreed, on one condition; She was back before five-fifty, seeing as that Touga, Sesshoumaru's father, was returning around six-thirty.

That she could do. School ended at three, and Kagome knew it would take like a hour to a hour and a half for tutoring. She'd be back with plenty of time to spare.

Gathering her stuff up and standing as the bell rang loudly through the school, signifying the class day was officially over, Kagome turned to Nagihiko, who also was standing. He was talking to Rima and Amu and they were just nodding.

Kagome huffed and rested her back against the wall, waiting for him to finish talking to the two.

* * *

_**X~With Rima, Nagi, and Amu~X**_

"So, let me get this straight," Rima started, "Kagome is going to the Royal Garden for tutoring, well, that's what she thinks when in reality you are just getting her to go there so you can somehow talk her into going the Guardians and getting her to go to the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes." Nagihiko smiled.

"Are you stupid?" Rima crossed her arms over her chest, "that will never work."

Sweat-dropping, Nagihiko sighed, "well, it's worth a shot."

"You're right," Rima stated, causing Nagihiko to looked shocked, "but that doesn't mean it has a snowball's chance in working."

Amu laughed lightly, "now Rima-chan, I'm sure it will work."

Rima looked at Amu, "if you're positive, Amu-chan." Her hand tightened around the strap of her bag as she walked towards the door, "I have to go, my mother is waiting for me."

After Rima had left, Nagihiko looked at Amu, "do you really think it will work?"

"Well, um... Oh! Would you look at the time!" Amu coughed, "I have to leave before things go very bad and you end up like Shikou-chan in gym!"_  
_

Amu hurriedly scurried from the room and Nagihiko looked at Kagome confused.

"Hey, Kagome-chan."

Kagome looked up, "yeah?"

"What happened to Shikou-chan in gym today..?"

Kagome whistled, "oh, nothing really..."

Nagihiko looked at her and crossed his arms.

"Okay! She tried to hit me on purpose and I _accidentally _let my anger get the better of me and she ended up getting a volleyball right in the face. Almost broke her nose, really. Nothing_ too_ bad."

Nagihiko looked slightly shocked and afraid. He didn't trust the way she had said 'accidentally'.

"So," Kagome walked over to stand beside him, "are you just gonna tutor me here, or head somewhere else?"

"Oh, yeah." Nagihiko smiled and lightly grasped her hand, "let's go. I know the perfect place for your tutoring. It's calm, quiet, and peaceful. Just what you need for studying!"

"Sounds great!" Kagome smiled and blushed when he grabbed her hand.

Tugging her gently from the room, Nagihiko led her down the halls and outside. He led her up to the large glass dome where the Guardians met for their meetings.

"Well, here we are. This is the Royal Garden, the Guardians meet here two-to-four times a week." Nagihiko smiled and held open the door for her, "come on, there is a table in here where we hold our meetings. It's the perfect place for tutoring, I suppose."

"Okay then, let's go." Kagome walked into the large garden. It was, for lack of a better term, gorgeous. "Wow, this is amazing!"

Nagihiko smiled, "I thought you would like it here."

Kagome returned the smile, "I wonder who had the time to plant these flowers." She looked at a tiger lily sitting beside a white tulip, "the patterns are absolutely amazing." She sighed, "it seems nature is the only thing acceptable to be perfect." Kagome looked at Nagihiko, "odd, isn't it?"

He looked confused, "nature is the only things acceptable to be perfect? How you you reckon?"

"Well, first of all, it is put on earth for everyone to cherish, yet all we do is tear it down. It loves us and gives us the necessitates needed for us to live, even though we kill it. Nature gives us oxygen, food, water, and in some cases, shelter. It keeps giving while we keep taking. It is pure, perfect, while we are tainted, evil. We can never be like nature, for once we take our first breath of life after we are born, we are placed into a world of evil and hatred. It only makes sense, I guess. Children were created from sin, so we will grow into sin, eventually sinning for ourselves. Purity in a child will never last long, once they are born into the world, they have a plan, and in that plan, there will be sin and evil."

Kagome smiled faintly, remember what her father had told her when she was younger, "nature is born with a purpose and a plan, just as we are, but the moment it is created, it gives and gives. All we do it take from it. My father told me once that if you cherish your path and what really matters, the sin won't affect you at all and you will be able to work through it. I sometimes wonder if that is the same thing that keeps nature perfect. Does it cherish it's purpose in being used? Or could it just be that what my father told me all just a lie to keep my head held high when I get depressed?"

Nagihiko looked fairly shocked, unable to understand. "I've never met someone with such and outlook-view on life and people like yours, Kagome-chan." He smiled, "I'm positive what your father told you is true, but who am I to say so? I believe that is for you to decide on your own." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "what do you think is the truth?"

Kagome chewed her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers', "I'm not completely sure right now. I've been pondering a lot about what makes me myself lately."

Nagihiko frowned, "you shouldn't question what makes you who you are Kagome-chan. You won't know the truth that way."

Kagome smiled before shaking her head, "well, how about we get to studying now? I have to be back home by five-fifty."

"Why?"

"Oh," Kagome smiled lightly, "My.. father is retuning home tonight and I can't be late."

Nagihiko looked at her strangely when she had the small pause before she said the word _'father'_. Was she not happy about it? He looked her over once she started walking ahead of him. Maybe he should take another look at her file, he didn't get through much before. Maybe after she left he would.

Walking up a small bit of stairs, Nagihiko pulled her over towards the table, pulling a chair out for her and helping her sit down before sitting down beside her.

"Okay, Kagome-chan, how about you try working on a problem so I can see what you need help with."

"Okay," Kagome opened her math book, "which one?"

Nagihiko peeked in her book, looking over each problem, "how about number seven?"

"Alright." Kagome smiled.

A few minutes passed before Kagome finally finished the problem, a lot of eraser marks and faded pencil lines surrounding her neat handwriting, "okay, I'm done, I think."

Nagihiko looked over her problem while Kagome sat nervously, playing with her tie around her neck.

"I think I know where you keep messing up," Nagihiko smiled.

"Really?" Kagome sat up.

"Yup! When you add two negatives, the sum will be negative. When multiplying two negatives, it is different though, the product will be positive. Like in your problem, -15+(-3)= -18, not -12."

"But what about subtracting and dividing negatives?"

"It can get a little more confusing. When dividing two negatives, it will be positive and when dividing a negative and a positive it will be negative. Subtracting is more complicated then the others." Nagihiko grabbed a spare sheet of paper and picked her pencil up, writing down a problem, "for example, -15-(-3)= -12. If you switch it around, -3-(-15)= 12. Do you know why that is?"

"Nope."

"When you subtract a larger negative from a smaller negative, it will equal a positive because, an easy way for me to remember is that I always think of the signs canceling each other out, making it a smaller negative plus a larger positive."

Kagome smiled brightly as it clicked in her head, "oh, I get it!"

"Now, there is also a different way in subtracting negatives, for example, 3-(-15)= 18." Nagihiko saw Kagome nodding slightly, "now, that is like the other one, I always cancel out the signs and make it addition, making it into 3+15= 18, but know that it doesn't work the other way around. If the problem was -3-15= -12, because it is a negative minus a positive, it results in a negative, but there is another version of subtracting, 15-(-3)= 18 the positive number is larger while the negative is smaller, it will result in a positive. That is also able to tone it down into addition, 15+3= 18, and it's just like the other one I did before."

Nagihiko wrote something else down, "division is somewhat easier to understand, -15/-3= 5. That is similar to the multiplication thing, a negative divided by a negative will be positive, but -15/3= -5. That is because when you divide a positive by a negative or a negative by a positive, it will result in negative. Look at it this way for multiplication/division, if there is one negative sign, it will be negative, if there are two negative signs they will cancel out, making the answer positive."

Nagihiko smiled when Kagome nodded, "do you understand?"

"For the first time, yes." Kagome smiled brightly, "I actually understand math for a change! Take _that_, numbers!"

Nagihiko laughed at her enthusiasm, "just keep those points in your mind and you'll be just fine."

Kagome smiled, "thanks a lot Nagihiko-kun, really."

"It wasn't a problem, Kagome-chan."

Kagome looked at the time on her phone, it was 4:15. She sighed, it was about time for her to head back home, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Nagihiko-kun." Kagome stood and gathered her things in her bag.

Nagihiko stood up quickly, "oh, wait Kagome-chan, I had something I wanted to ask you."

Kagome looked at him before slinging her bag over her shoulder, "ask then."

"Well, I was wondering," Nagihiko rubbed the back of his neck, " well, it's more like all of us."

"Go on."

"We, the guardians, were wondering if you would be interested in joining us."

Kagome looked at him, not believing what she heard. She didn't want to say no but she couldn't do it, it would just make it easier for Easter to locate her, but on the other hand though, she could prove to them that she didn't have the Embryo. Kagome mentally sighed, she wanted to do it, but what could the price be? What if Tadase figured out who she was, would he hate her or accept the help?

Honestly, she didn't fully know why Tadase would even hate her in the first place, she wasn't the one who had left on purpose. After Ikuto had returned from running away, he almost immediately took her to live with the Higurashi family. Tadase couldn't hate her for something she couldn't control, right?

Would her brother turn against her?

Even if he did, why should she even care? The last time she had saw him was the _first_ time in _three months_. It would drag away from whatever question was held, if any. If there was none, it could prevent it. Plus, Ikuto was hardly ever around anymore, always else where, she supposed. It's not like he should care if she lives her life the way she wanted. She loved her bother and all but Ikuto barely treated her like a sister anymore. That fact hurt a little settling in.

Hell, maybe she might even run into Utau, she hadn't seen her in a while. The last she had heard of her older sister was that she was out of the company and Easter. Maybe seeing Kagome would brighten both Utau and herself up a little.

Kagome huffed and shook her head, causing Nagihiko to look at her weirdly and take a step back; probably out of fear.

She had made up her mind.

"Yes." Kagome smiled, "I'll join the Guardians."

Nagihiko smiled brightly at that, "great! We have a meeting tomorrow, so if you want, you can walk with Rima-chan, Amu-chan and me."

"That sounds great." Kagome smiled, "now if you would excuse me, I must be going home so by chance I don't end up late."

"Okay, Kagome-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

Waving goodbye, Kagome smiled before walking out of the Royal Garden.

She was utterly exhausted, but not too exhausted to hurry back to Tashio Manor. After all, she had some serious baking to get done, seeing that Touga really loved her strawberry and cherry cookies.

* * *

Auroua: Hope you liked. c:


	5. Another New Student?

Auroua: Construction complete. Enjoy. c:

* * *

Chapter 5: Another New Student!?

* * *

Kagome yawned and sat up in her bed, quickly shutting off the alarm and jumping up. Today she couldn't be more excited because she had her first meeting with the Guardians.

Absentmindedly, she began to wonder once more about how things would flow over. What would happen once her brother found out? What would happen if Tadase figured out who she was?

Then what?

Thinking back to how close Tadase and herself had been as children, she could only hope that they could connect that way once more. If she explained, maybe everything would go back to how it was before everything spiraled downwards in her life.

But, then there was another question floating nosily through her head.

What of Ikuto? How would it blow over once he found out? Would he understand or would he be angry?

She huffed, to hell with Ikuto. Each time she thought of that problem, she always turned out not to care in the end. Even if she did, why should she? It wasn't like he cared enough to visit her anymore. He had abandoned her, even though he had said he wouldn't.

Feelings resurfaced, they were the same ones' she had experienced when Ikuto had told her he couldn't come to see her anymore. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she wanted to _punch_ her own brother.

She hissed silently in disdain as she wandered into her bathroom and got her morning shower.

After thirty minutes, she walked out of the bathroom. She dressed in her uniform and walked down the stairs and spotted Touga and Sesshoumaru sitting at the table.

Taking a seat beside Sesshoumaru, she smiled lightly, "good morning Touga-san, Sesshoumaru-san."

"Good morning, Kagome." Sesshoumaru nodded lightly before he stood. He gave a nod to his father before he left the room, probably to go to school himself.

Kagome sighed lightly, the feeling of being out of place settled in once more. She didn't understand why she still felt the way she did when she was near families. Maybe she was just weird.

"Kagome, dear, what is wrong?" Touga frowned.

"I guess I just feel uncomfortable."

"Why is that?" He asked, moving into the Sesshoumaru had been sitting in moments before.

Kagome shook her head, "it's just... I guess I just miss my father."

"That's not all of it though, is it?"

"No." She rubbed her face lightly, "I don't think Ikuto cares to see me anymore."

Touga frowned, "he's your brother, why on earth would you think that?"

"Because, the last time that I saw him was the first in almost three months." Kagome sighed and balanced her chin in the palm of her hand, "it's like he just doesn't want to deal with spending time with me. I may be young and there may be a lot of things that I don't know, but I do know that siblings are supposed to care for one another."

"Kagome," Touga looked at her shocked, "what made you start thinking like this?"

"I started thinking everything over yesterday when Nagihiko-kun asked me if I would join the guardians." Kagome sighed, "I hate to think like this, but I'm positive I'm right."

Touga frowned again. He knew she wasn't used to having a father/daughter relationship, or a mother/daughter relationship at that but she needed the family time she never had anymore. "Kagome, how about this: After school today, why don't you and I go and spend time together? It will do you some good, and we still need to get you a dress for the business party we have to attend."

Kagome looked up, unease shining in her eyes, "you don't have to take time from your schedule. I can always wear a dress I have."

"Nonsense," Touga smiled, "you need bonding time, you and I are not as close as I wish for us to be anyway."

Kagome smiled, "okay then."

Touga pulled her into a light hug, "now, who is this Nagihiko boy? Should I be worried he'll put the moves on you?"

"Touga!" Kagome yelped and blushed, "things aren't like that between us!"

"Hey! I know what twelve and thirteen year old boys start thinking of," Touga smiled, "even if they are awkward while doing so."

Kagome hid her face, not believing what Touga had just implied. "Absolutely not! Things are not like that!"

Touga laughed, a loud booming sound, and patted her head gently, "off to school, you have a meeting today correct?"

Kagome nodded, "yes, I'm so excited!"

Touga smiled, "this is a side of you I haven't seen in a while." He patted her head gently, "I like it better. When Ikuto finds out, and he will, don't let it bring you down. Even if he doesn't want you doing running around with kids from school. If it makes you happy, do it. Everything has consequences. I believe your father already told you that before though, correct?"

Kagome nodded silently, "yeah. I just don't care anymore if Ikuto approves or not, I already said I would do this and I won't back down. Ikuto doesn't have a say in what I do anymore. He gave up that right when he took me to live with the Higurashi family, and again when he brought me to live with you and Sesshoumaru."

Touga frowned lightly, "Kagome, everything will work out in the end. You will know who you can trust and who you can't. Right now, all you can do is enjoy your life the best you can."

Kagome looked up at him, "yeah." She stood, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, "I have to get going. I'm probably going to be late as it is because of this conversation."

Touga smiled, "alright, remember, after school."

"Got it." Kagome smiled before walking from the house and down the street towards Seiyo.

* * *

Walking into Seiyo was boring, as always, but there was something different in the atmosphere. For the first time in, what seemed like, forever she was actually excited to be at school.

She didn't even care that she had hurried and ended up being early.

She decided to head up to the library and find a book that was interesting. Kagome hummed cheerfully on her way up the stairs, but upon reaching the top stair, Kagome collided with another person. She yelped and tumbled forward on said person.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a pair of magenta.

Kagome blushed and jumped back off of Tadase, who was sitting on the floor and rubbing his head from confusion.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome fidgeted nervously, why though, she had no clue.

"Oh, Taisho-san, it's alright." Tadase smiled lightly as he stood, the smile soon faded as he looked her over, "were you going to the library?"

"Oh, yeah," Kagome smiled slightly, "I needed to find a book that I can read."

Tadase smiled brightly once more and held his hand out to her, "come on, I'll show you the way."

Kagome looked at his hand, unsureness filling her face. Swallowing her fear, she cautiously reached her hand out and lightly grasped his own.

Together, they walked down the hall in silence for a few moments before stopping in font of the large library.

"Thank-you, Hotori-san." Kagome smiled gently as she removed her hand from his, "I honestly had no clue where to go earlier."

"It wasn't a problem, Taisho-san." He looked her over once more, like her was trying to figure her out, "you really remind me of someone, but you can't be her."

"Huh?" Kagome feigned confusion, "who?"

"An old friend of mine that I knew as a child, I have no clue where she is now though." Tadase frowned, "I miss her."

"Hotori-san," Kagome began, not able to comprehend what she had just heard. Now was her chance! "As time goes on, people change but the memory stays, and once you realize that, could you still care for them the same way?"

"Huh?"

"Would you still care for her, even if you do not know if she is the same as she was when she was a child?"

"I can never see her being so different." Tadase frowned, "when we were younger, we were always together."

Kagome smiled, "that is a yes, I believe." Kagome hesitated slightly, unsure if she wanted to say the truth or not, "maybe you will run into her once more."

Tadase smiled, "you're right, Taisho-san."

"Call me Kagome please, I don't like honorifics."

"Alright, Kagome-san." Tadase smiled brighter, "you are getting more like her every time I talk to you."

"Is that bad or good?"

"Good, I believe." Tadase laughed, "since I am calling you Kagome, you call me Tadase."

Kagome laughed, "deal." She turned and walked into the library before turning once more, "I'll see you after school today."

Tadase smiled once more, "oh, right, Nagihiko-kun mentioned that you agreed to join the guardians." He looked her over once more, "today we'll explain everything to you, okay?"

Kagome nodded, "what time will it be over? Not that I'm trying to be rude or run off early, it's just that I agreed to spend time with my father after school." Kagome laughed, "I have to get a dress for a business party."

Tadase smiled her way before turning, "it will be over sometime before four-thirty."

"Okay!" Kagome smiled before turning to walk in the library. "See ya' then!"

Kagome hummed as she walked further back into the library, looking for a book that would hold interest for her.

* * *

Holding a book to her chest, Kagome quickly walked towards her class. She had accidentally lost track of time and was trying to hurry, without breaking the policy of no running in the school hallways.

She hurried through the door, letting out an exhausted sigh, as she slid into her seat in the lick of time. Kagome saw Yuu peer over at her and raise a brow she glared, quietly telling him not to say a word. He chuckled and shook his head before standing and walking to stand in front of the class.

"Good morning Minna-chan." He began, a large smile on his face, "today we have another new student in the class so I hope you welcome him."

The door opened and a male with long auburn hair pulled up in a high ponytail walked in. He had cunning eyes and a playful air around him. He was tall but not that tall, easily he was 5'3". Kagome wasn't sure if she should trust him or not.

"Yo, my name is Kazuyami, Shippo. Not much to say about myself but I'm fairly athletic, smart, hard-headed, and I adore pulling pranks on people. I come off to ignorant and obnoxious to people, but I'm generally nice. If I like you." He let a sly smirk fall to rest on his face, "I'm like that saying, _'Never judge a book by It's cover.'_. If you don't understand yet, you will sooner or later."

Yuu smiled, it was fake and forced- Kagome could tell that much, "Kazuyami, please take a seat behind Mashiro-chan."

Saying a small whatever, Shippo walked to his seat, catching Kagome's gaze with his own. He send her a small smirk that only the two of them could see before narrowing his eyes and continued on his way.

Kagome, hiding her nervousness, glared back at the strange boy. Now, she was completely sure she should be cautious of him.

* * *

Auroua: Hope you enjoyed. c:


	6. My not-so-Secret Secret

Auroua: Construction complete. Enjoy. c:

* * *

Chapter 6: My not-so-Secret Secret?

* * *

Class was uneventful for Kagome as she sat utterly bored in her seat and waited for the school day to come to an end. All she wanted was to get the heck out of that room. As uneventful as the day was it was unbearably unsettling. Since the moment he had arrived in the class room, Shippo and literally stared _straight_ at her. She could _feel_ his prying gaze on her and she didn't like it. It bore into her back and she had found it difficult to relax. It was just a bit unnerving to say the least.

Her eyes flashed towards the clock; it was two-fifty, give or take a few minutes. All she had to do was wait it out and then she wouldn't have to think of Shippo and his gaze for the rest of the day.

As the time ticked by Kagome muffled her suffering sigh and the realization struck once she heard Shippo's amused snickering from further back. He knew what he was doing- he knew he was annoying her to no end!

"That little rat!" Kagome hissed fiercely under her breath and she heard more laughing from him. Eyebrow ticking in the annoyance, she bit her lip in silent anger to keep from shouting at him.

Yura, Elle, and Kira began to giggle at Kagome's expression.

Once hearing the bell ring, Kagome quickly got up from her seat with a sigh of relief spilling from her lips. Today had been way to long for her liking- and it was only three in the afternoon!

"Kagome-chan," Nagihiko smiled, "would you like for me to show you the way to the garden?"

"Nope." Kagome placed her math into her bag and turned to look at him, "I can find it on my own just fine." She shooed him of with a small smile as she took another look around.

With Nagihiko gone, Kagome closed her school bag and looked around once more to make sure she had everything before heading out the door herself.

Just after she had stepped out of the room, however, she was stopped by a hand landing firmly on her shoulder. Shocked and caught off guard Kagome screamed loudly causing a roaring laugh to come from behind her.

She turned quickly, yanking the hand off of her person, to stare at the male who had spent the entire day angering her with his gaze.

"What do you want Kazuyami-san?" Kagome growled. She wasn't even going to attempt to be nice with him after today.

"What's the hurry?" He grinned and wound one of his arms completely around her shoulders, "I just wanna get to know you."

Kagome jerked out of his grasp once more; the tone of his voice made her a wee bit uncomfortable. "Well," she sneered, "I have somewhere I need to be. _So sorry_."

She was nowhere close to feeling even the slightest bit sorry and her tone showed that.

Shippo frowned before a sly grin spread onto his face, "would it happen to be that Guardians meeting?"

"How did you know that?"

"People were giving me all sorts of lip about the guardians this morning, and not to mention, I heard that Fujisaki guy ask if you wanted him to show you the way."

Kagome looked him over in cautiousness; he was sly, cunning, sneaky, smart- the list could go on and on.

"Annnd," he grinned, "you're like an open book."

Kagome bristled at that comment, "I am not!"

"Right now you are paranoid about fitting in with the other Guardians." Shippo spoke off offhandedly inspecting his neat nails. He looked at her and smirked at her beyond furious expression, "I hit the bulls-eye, didn't I?"

Kagome, ignoring her better judgement, smiled lightly, "okay, you got me."

He smiled, "let me walk you to the garden?"

"Oh, no, I can find my way just fine."

He didn't listen, however, he only wrapped his arm around her shoulder once more. "No no, I insist, Tsukiyomi."

Kagome's mouth snapped shut with an audible snap. "Wh-wh huh?"

"That's right," Shippo grinned innocently, "not so big now are you?"

"How do you know that?" She snatched his arm away from her, "if I don't like your answer, well, I'll let you figure that out for yourself."

"Ah-ah-ah." He scolded playfully, "manners."

Kagome growled, "whatever. I'm out of here, I'm sure I am already late as it is." She turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

The moment she stepped outside, however, her back was shoved roughly against the brick wall of the school.

"Oi!" Her cry of pain was muffled by the large palm that had been placed over her mouth. Eyes trailing up, they met a pair of angry teal.

"You're going to stand and listen. Do you understand me?" Shippo growled- the innocent and playful exterior suddenly gone.

Kagome did the only thing that made sense. She cursed at him. It didn't do much although, it was muffled and Shippo began to laugh.

"Whats wrong?" He smirked, "I can't seem to understand what you're saying."

Her hand flailed out, making contact with his face and Kagome let out a muffled "ha" as the shock registered on his face, along with a bright red hand print.

Her fun didn't last for long and she yelped as his free hand snatched the both of hers and held them high above her head. "Okay." He sneered at her, "I'm going to let that one go- for now. Don't worry, I won't forget though; promise."

Kagome rolled her eyes and slumped lazily against the wall. Her gut told her that she should be terrified right now because he knew her biggest secret but her mind told her that he wouldn't even come close to letting it spill.

"Now-," Shippo smiled darkly, "now that you seem settled, I'll let you speak if you promise not to scream in my face."

Kagome nodded; she really wanted to get his hand off of her face.

The moment his hand was removed Kagome sighed, "what do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what you want."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "what do I want...?"

Shippo laughed quietly under his breath, "are you just playing dumb or are you really this stupid?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "do you enjoy being a guy?"

"Feisty aren't we?" Shippo smirked, "I like that."

"Get over yourself." Kagome hissed, "let me go before I hurt you."

"Ah, but right now I have you in the palm of my hand. Unless you want your little secret exposed you're going to take a little walk with me." Shippo absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair before tucking it behind her ear.

"I am?"

"After your meeting is over, that is."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "nope- I have some shopping I need to get done."

"I'll walk you home." He winked at her playfully.

"I don't think-" Kagome was cut off.

"Too bad." Shippo whispered and removed himself from her, "now- scurry off to your meeting Tsukiyomi. I'll be waiting at the front gate."

"Don't use that name in front of anyone here. Everyone at this school knows me as Taisho." Kagome snorted before a thought hit her, '_I can always sneak out the back._'

"Oh before I forget, I wouldn't skip out on this if I were you. Unless you want me to accidentally let your itty-bitty secret slip out in front of your friends." It was like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Not sparing him another glance she turned on her heel and quickly walked away from him and went on her way towards the Royal Garden.

"Remember, dear, no skipping off on our little walk!"

Kagome ignored him and kept on her way.

She stopped in front of a large glass door and took a deep breath. The incident with Shippo had made her almost fifteen minutes late. What would she say? What excuse could she even consider using? Should she even use a fake rouse or should she just say what really had happened?

Kagome shook her head and cleared her mind, pushing the door open and walking into the large dome. She would just mention the truth- that Shippo had stopped her and wanted to talk.

She looked around the large space and her eyes landed on a flight of stairs and with a shaky shrug Kagome started up them.

Once reaching the top she saw everyone sitting at a small white table.

Yura, Elle, and Kira wasted no time- immediately the three of them went over to a doll house where the other Chara were at.

With a nervous smile Kagome waved her hand and walked over towards the table and sat between Nagihiko and Rima.

"Gomen." Kagome blushed, "Shippo wanted to speak with me for a few moments."

"Itaii!" The orange haired girl squealed happily, "Kagome-chi is so cute!"

Kagome jumped as the younger girl tackled her, "nani!?"

There were a couple of laughs, "that's Yaya-chan." Amu smiled, "she's in the grade below us so you two haven't met. She's the Ace chair."

"O-oh." Kagome blushed as the girl kept going on about how much she looked like a doll. Eventually Yaya started to play with her hair and Kagome gently pushed her off of her, "it's nice to meet you Yaya-chan."

Yaya smiled brightly, "Yaya is happy to meet Kagome-chi! Are you really joining the Guardians?"

"Hai." Kagome smiled and heard a throat clearing.

"Anyway," Rima spoke, wanting to get back on the previous topic, and looked at her with confusion on her face, "you know Kazuyami?"

"Apparently he knew me." Kagome whispered darkly which resulted in more confused looks and questions.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"Nothing!" Kagome smiled brightly and waved her hands innocently in the air, "he's a friend of mine who just wants to catch up later." It was a lie, but then again, when was she not lying these days?

"Oh." Amu returned the smile, "is he nice?"

"Horribly ignorant and playful." Kagome muttered under her breath with a small smile as she went along with the lie she had set up. "Just kidding," Kagome smiled at the many confused faces, "he's really sweet."

"That's wonderful." Nagihiko smiled at Kagome as he poured her a cup of tea.

She bid him a quiet thanks and turned her attention to Tadase, who was starting to address the Guardians about her.

"Alright, Kagome-san will be the Black Joker and Amu-chan will be more than happy to show you the jobs of the position, correct?"

"Right-O!" Amu smiled, "when is a good time to hang out Kagome-chan?"

Kagome jumped at Amu's enthusiasm, "maybe this weekend, I'd have to ask my father or brother before I make any solid plans though."

Amu nodded, "okay! Give me a call when you know for sure."

Kagome smiled and returned the nod, "will do."

"Now, Kagome-san, the Royal Cape is just a regulation. You don't have to wear it all the time- only at assemblies and such."

Kagome looked at the plaid material that matched her skirt with a smile, "it's not that bad- it's kinda cute actually." She clipped it around her neck, "and anyway, it makes me feel like a super hero when I'm wearing it."

There were several laughs around the table.

"That's one way to think about it." Tadase smiled as the group started to talk about the other duties of the Guardians.

Kagome was happy; she was laughing and having fun with the people she wasn't supposed to even socialize with in the first place- according to Ikuto- but she didn't care. She liked the people surrounding her.

The only worry that could find itself present in her mind was Shippo.

He knew her secret, and while she didn't think he would, she was beyond worried that he would let it slip. What did he want with her- more importantly, what was she going to do once she found out?

* * *

Auroua: Done and done! Remember to review!


	7. Double Agent

Auroua: Construction complete. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Double Agent.

* * *

Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably as she walked out of the garden. What was to expect, she couldn't tell. All she knew that it frighted her- beyond reality.

Once more she thought through her option of skipping around towards the back exit and avoiding the strange auburn haired boy waiting for her out front but she quickly remembered his lingering threat. Either way she choose to go it was sure to turn out to prove to be no good.

She bit her lip to to muffle her distressed sigh as Shippo, leaning casually and coolly against the shiny gate, came into vision. She came to a stand still a few feet away and just started at him.

Shippo smirked and, with his eyes closed, extend his hand for her to take. "Come now, don't be scared. I'll only bite if you ask me to."

Kagome growled and clenched her fists. "I will not take your hand. I agree to walk with you but I absolutely refuse to let you touch me."

He chuckled, "you wound me sweetheart." He opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards her, "now, come on."

Just as she was about to say something his hand shot out and took hold of her tiny arm, forcefully pulling her to stand right beside him. She yelped in shock once he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and he began walking. Kagome, having no other choice, started walking alongside him.

"There, there. That's not so bad, hmm?"

Kagome growled at his smooth tone, "how dare you be so ignorant and treat me like I belong to you."

"Ah, ah, ah." He grinned, "I never told you what I wished to speak about, now did I?"

Her eyes snapped up, "Fine." She hissed. "What do you want to talk about, eh?"

He chuckled, "I shall say in dear time."

Kagome jerked from his grasp, "no. I have something I need to do, remember? You will say what you have to say and then I hope to never have to deal with you in this condition _ever_ again."

Shippo placed his free hand over his heart in feigned hurt, "I thought you liked me baby."

Kagome bristled and slapped him across the cheek. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that."

He looked in shock as his other hand came up to his cheek to touch the bright red hand print left by Kagome's forceful slap. A second later a playful smile spread across his face and he shoved her into the brick wall, "you know what? The more time I spend around your constant hate, the more I start to like you."

"Nani!?"

"I just said I liked you? What are you going to do about it?" He leaned his face down so it was mere inches from her own, "I'm waiting..."

Kagome stiffened and closed her eyes, finding the ability to move her hands gone due to the fact they were pinned above her head.

"I'm going to tell you what I need you to do for me, alright?" Shippo whispered and his free hand took her chin in his grasp. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Kagome ignored him until she felt pressure on her lips. Out of shock and fear, she snapped her eyes open to look at Shippo's face, his eyes closed. She struggled against him but soon her ability to move was taken away as well when the hand holding her chin moved to hold her back of her neck and he pushed his body against her own, trapping her between him and the bricks behind her.

Kagome tried to jerk her head back but failed and Shippo angled her head, running his tongue playfully against her closed lips before he pulled away. He smirked and flicked her nose, "there, there, now I have your attention."

"You-you bastard!" Kagome bucked wildly against him, trying to get from his grasp, "you stole my first kiss! I ought to kill you where you stand!"

He started to chuckle and he kissed her cheek, "you're mine now."

Kagome growled and lurched in an attempt to get him away from her, "like hell I am!"

"Ah, ah, ah." He nuzzled her cheek affectionately, "you should be nice.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something else but his menacing glare cut her off.

"Now," he purred, "let me fill you in on what you're going to do for me."

Kagome nodded in agreement but her eyes bore holes into his face.

"I need you to help me out on something." He looked into her eyes and deliberately removed his iron-tight grip from her, allowing her to stand beside him, and he gently wound his arm around her shoulders once more, "I want you to use your position in the Guardians to get me some information. I need to know what they know of the Embryo."

Kagome jerked out of his grasp the moment she found available, "excuse me?" She hissed, "I will not deceive my friends like that."

"Oh please." Shippo growled, turning his gaze to look down at her, "if they knew who you really were, they wouldn't stand you."

"T-That's not true."

"Oh, really?" Shippo gently brushed some of her hair from her face, "you and I both know the truth."

Kagome looked towards the ground.

"See?" He whispered gently and he pulled her into his arms, only this time, she didn't try to break away from him. "If they can't know who you really are, whats the point in being truthful?"

She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, "who are you working for?" It was quiet and laced with toxins.

"Somewhere you would be better off at, love."

Her eyes snapped up and she took several steps back. "You work for Easter, don't you?!"

He nodded and held his hands up in submission, "yes, I do but do not have worries, I will not tell them of you as long as you do what I say." He took as step forward and towered over her, "I mean, after all, it's not like you're actually helping Easter, you're helping me. You will still remain with your little friends, you'll just be... a double agent."

Kagome looked down at the ground once more, "... Fine. I'll help you."

He let a large smile spread across his face, "one more condition to keeping you a secret.

She eyed him carefully, "what is it?"

"Be my girlfriend."

"Nani!?"

* * *

Auroua: Gah! What will this lead to in the next chapter!?

Remember to Review please.

Also, sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors!


	8. Hurt

Auroua: Construction complete. Enjoy. c:

* * *

Chapter 8: Hurt.

* * *

In all honestly, Kagome had no clue whether she should be grateful that this was all he, Shippo, wanted or if she should be more upset than she was. The terms seemed bendable and simple enough, an easy price to pay for being kept a secret from Easter. Although, the question of why on earth he wanted to have her as his girlfriend stumped her but she would go along with it. After all, whats the worst that could happen?

Kagome tapped her foot on the concrete she was standing on as she waited for said boy. She was currently outside of Seiyo on a Friday morning.

The previous day, after the agreements with Shippo and shopping with Touga, Amu had called and offered if Kagome could come over and stay the night with her. After gaining Sesshoumaru and Touga's approval, she quickly had said yes.

Kagome huffed and looked at her phone for the time, school started in fifteen minutes and she was starting to get cold.

"Kagome-chan!"

Her head snapped up to see Amu running towards her, a huge smile on the pinkette's face. Quickly slipping her phone back into her pocket, Kagome smiled back and raised her hand in a wave, "hello Amu-chan!"

"Why are you standing outside the gate?" She asked, coming to a halt in her steps in front of Kagome.

"Oh, well." Kagome blushed slightly, "I'm waiting for Shippo. The baka was supposed to be here already."

"Oh!" Amu's face lit up, "how about I wait with you? That way you're not so alone."

"Oh, you don't have to," Kagome waved her hands in an attempt to sway the girl from the offer, "I see him now anyway." She did in fact see the auburn haired male walking leisurely towards the two. A thought struck her like a ton of bricks, however, and she quickly changed the direction of her words, "although, why don't you meet him? He is wonderful company."

Yes; she was aware she was currently lying out of her ass but she couldn't find the time to care right now.

"I would love to meet him!" Amu nodded her head with her words and Shippo finally stopped in front of them.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, love." His eyes strayed to Amu's form, "but I see that you didn't wait alone."

Kagome faked a joyous smile and walked over to hug him, "well I figured you should meet my friends, ne?"

"Whatever you are trying to pull..." Shippo began, whispering so only she heard.

"What am I trying to pull? I'm just being courteous." She spoke quietly back as she removed her arms and moved to stand beside him.

"Hi," Amu began, "I'm Hinamori, Amu. How are you?"

Shippo inspected his nails before throwing his hand out in vacant space for her to take, "I'm Kazuyami, Shippo and I'm just fine."

Amu smiled and took his extended hand. Kagome had been right, he was very pleasant to be around.

After shaking her hand, he wound his arm around Kagome's shoulder and smiled back at Amu, "I guess I should meet your other friends now, eh Kags?"

Kagome smiled and _playfully_ punched him in the chest, a smirk falling onto her face when she heard him wince, "oh, you, of course."

Amu looked at the two in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

Shippo took that opportune to speak to the girl in front of him, "oh, how could we had forgotten to say?" He looked at Kagome, "would you like to tell her?"

"Not really." Kagome muttered to herself earning a puzzled look from Amu.

"Huh?" She asked?

"Nothing!" Kagome smiled brightly, "I guess its only right that I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Shippo and I decided to try and date."

Amu's eyes gained stars and she clasped her hand together by her head. "Aw! You two look so cute!"

Kagome blushed and Shippo smirked.

"There is another thing that I have to toss out in the air, just so you know." Kagome trailed off.

"What?" Amu asked, the stars still in her eyes.

"Shippo-kun has a Chara. So if you see one with him, you know."

Amu nodded, "oh! Maybe he could join the Guardians! Then you two could be, like, a Guardian Couple!"

Kagome twitched. Surely she hadn't just suggested for Shippo to join them. About to reject that offer for him, she was cut off.

"Thank-you, Amu-chan." Shippo spoke sincerely, "but I have no intentions of joining you. I'm afraid that I have no time to commit to something of that nature. Gomen."

"Oh, well, it was just a offer." Amu shook off the words quickly, "if you want to later, I'm sure everyone would be happy to have your help."

He nodded, "I'll keep it in mind."

The three heard the bell ring loud an Kagome took the chance to speak.

"We should get to class, ne?"

The other two nodded, and Shippo pulled her back into his grasp and began walking.

"Come now, Kagome." He smiled, "mustn't be late, shall we?"

Kagome sent a venomous smile his way behind Amu's turned back. "Of course not."

* * *

The day went by slowly for a Friday, but Kagome was happy that she had at least one thing to look forward to. Muffling her tired sigh, Kagome set her pencil down. Finally getting done with her math work, she had a few minutes to sit in silence before walking home with Amu.

She had packed an overnight bag last night so she wouldn't have to make another trip after school. Her thoughts strayed and they wandered to Shippo, who was laying his head on his desk, and how Rima and Nagihiko had reacted to the news of their _'relationship'_.

Rima had seemed a little shocked and she had snatched Kagome from Shippo's grasp without a second thought. It became obvious that she did not like him, and apparently, his feelings were mutual. The two had practically spent the entire time talking glaring at each other and fighting in silence over Kagome. In all aspects, it made her a little uncomfortable and she knew that it would be happening over and over again in the future.

Nagihiko's reaction, however, had been the one she had least expected. He had been almost... _cold_ about it. The words he spoke were pleasant but his tone an expression were hard and unnerved. It had, in more than one way, bothered her. She actually felt upset that he had felt so angry that he had shown it without a second thought.

_**Flashback**_

_"Ohayo you two." Kagome smiled brightly as she walked into the room and spotted Rima and Nagihiko talking quietly. Almost immediately, the tiny blonde haired girl walked forward and took hold of Kagome's arm and pulling her from Shippo's grasp._

_"Hello Kagome-chan and Amu-chan." She spoke quietly while Nagihiko walked towards the group._

_"Hello Kagome-chan, Amu-chan." He smiled at the two of them before looking at Shippo, "hello Shippo-kun."_

_Shippo yawned and looked at the both of them, "yo." He flicked his hand into the air to wave. His attention snapped back to Kagome and he pulled her from Rima's grasp, causing the said girl to glare harshly at him. She reached out and took Kagome back into her grasp. Shippo pulled her back, then Rima, then Shippo, and then Rima again._

_"Okay!" Kagome shouted after stumbling over her own feet in order to get away from the silent fight, "how about I stand here and that way neither one you can keep pulling at me!"_

_Shippo shook his head and moved to stand beside her again, "I'll stand beside you in support."_

_Nagihiko raised his eyebrow, "support?"_

_Kagome blushed and Shippo let a sly grin spread onto his face. "Yeah," he began, "would you like to say Kagome?"_

_Kagome glared at the red head and crossed her arms in aggravation. "Sure." She hissed, "why not?"_

_"Go on then."_

_"Shippo and I have decided to give dating a try." Kagome spoke quietly, "and since you two are friends I am proud to have, I want you two to meet him and become his friend as well. I really do hope you can get along."_

_"Nani!?" Rima cried, "why date him?! He's ignorant, annoying, and just plain unpleasant" She threw her nose in the air, "I don't approve."_

_"You have no idea." Kagome muttered quietly under her breath where no one could hear._

_Shippo growled and glared in hatred at the tiny girl, "look whose talking."_

_"Excuse me?" Rima took a step forward._

_"You're excused." Shippo tossed his nose into the air, "you may leave now."_

_"Why you!"_

_During this whole exchange Nagihiko had remained quiet, staring at the ground and ignoring what was happening, and Kagome took a step towards him as Amu attempted to stop the fighting._

_"Nagihiko?" She whispered, as not to attract the attention of the two feuding in front of them._

_"Hm?" He snapped his head up to look at her in a sharp glare and she cringed back a little bit._

_"Are you okay? You haven't spoken more than a hello to me."_

_He turned his gaze away from her. "I'm just fine. Why do you ask?"_

_Kagome felt the chill from his words and she bowed her head. Nagihiko was mad and she had no clue why. Maybe it was better if she left him alone for the time being because he made it clear he didn't want to talk to her at all right now. Her heart clenched and she didn't understand why his actions hurt her so._

_"Never mind then. Sorry for being worried." She whispered and moved back to her previous spot while Nagihiko went to sit at his desk._

**_End Flashback_**

She looked at Nagihiko, she even called his name in an attempt to get the purple haired boy's attention, but saw that he was still intent on ignoring her. She felt tears build in her eyes and she snapped her head away from looking at him. Fine; if he wanted to be an ass to her for no reason then she would return the favor completely to him.

So far, Amu had been the only one who had reacted positively to the news, but that didn't mean much. The other two Guardians, Tadase and Yaya, had yet to learn of their relationship, but Kagome was positive that they would know by the end of school.

The bell rang and Kagome snapped from her inner musings. She looked around the room before putting her stuff into her bag and she stood up. Seeing as Nagihiko was still ignoring her she didn't bother to say a farewell to him and she just walked over to Amu who was standing and talking to Rima.

"Gomen for earlier." Rima whispered quietly once Kagome was close enough and she smiled. At least one of them were being pleasant.

"It's plenty alright." Shippo said as he thumped her on the back of the head.

"Oi!" Rima growled, "I wasn't talking to you!"

Kagome shook her head and tuned the both of them out, "ready to go?" She asked, looking at Amu.

"Yup!" She smiled as she said a goodbye to Nagihiko as he passed, which he politely returned with a bright smile, Kagome noted. "I'm excited."

"Me too." Kagome tried to sound happy, but it was hard to when someone she wanted to talk with was intent on being pissed at her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Amu looked at her in curiosity as they walked down the street.

Kagome nodded, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Amu frowned. "Are you and Nagihiko fighting like Rima and Shippo?"

She shook her head, "no, not at all." Kagome fidgeted with her bag strap, "he's just mad at me and I don't know why."

"I can ask if you want me to-"

"No!" Kagome cried, "if he wants to be mad, so be it. I don't care."

Amu nodded and just settled on changing the subject. She would text Nagihiko and ask what was wrong later after Kagome fell asleep tonight or something.

* * *

"Come on!" Amu called in a playful laugh. The two of them had just finished the training and Kagome was completely exhausted. "My room is not that much farther away."

Kagome sluggishly moved behind her, "can't you carry me?" Elle, Yura, and Kira giggled at her actions.

"So lazy Kagome-chan." Elle waggled her finger, "I'm shocked you're not a jiggly blob."

"Oi!" Kagome shouted and heard Amu laugh.

"Hurry- Ah!" Amu yelped the moment she entered her room.

"Amu?!" Kagome cried as she rushed a little more and came to stop behind Amu, what she saw shocked her.

Ikuto, her older brother, was laying on Amu's pink bed, staring at the two of them in mock interest and Amu immediately looked at her but Kagome's eyes stayed glued to Ikuto as his did the same.

"Ikuto! You can't stay here!" Amu cried out, rushing to shove him from her bed.

"Hn. I missed you so I decided to visit." He playfully tugged Amu to his chest and she quickly jerked away from him

"Get out!"

"Fine." Ikuto sighed and quickly left through the window.

"Huh." Amu muttered, "that's the quickest I've ever gotten him to leave."

Kagome closed her eyes to blink back her tears. Turning her attention to Amu, she faked a smile. "Who was that?"

"Oh, him?" Amu laughed nervously, "that's Tsukiyomi, Ikuto. He's been staying in my room for the past few months actually, even when I tell him to leave."

Kagome nodded and the hurt smacked her in the face, "that's a little creepy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well." Amu sighed, "it's pretty much every night so I've gotten used to it. Please keep this between us, okay?"

She nodded, "sure."

It was late and Kagome wanted nothing more than to just sleep and forget the entire day, so she did just that.

The two girls decided to call it a night and they laid on Amu's bed and almost immediately, Kagome was out cold. Amu, however, was sitting beside her and playing with her phone. Remembering what she was going to do she quickly typed a message and sent it to Nagihiko.

The message read, _'Hey... Can I talk to you and you be completely honest?'_

Eyes flashing towards her clock, she only hoped that he was still awake.

Turns out, he was and Amu's phone went off and she quickly read the reply.

_'Sure. Whats wrong Amu?'_

Amu tapped her chin in silence as she tried to figure out a way to word her question. While spending time with Kagome earlier, she began to wonder how Nagihiko could be upset when Kagome had became unavailable and there was only one explanation.

_'Do you... like Kagome? As in more than friends?'_

There, she figured she might as well get straight to the point and she waited.

Her phone went off and his message back read;

_'Yes.'_

It was a single word and Amu quickly typed another message.

_'Tell her!'_

She waited for almost an hour for him to reply but he never did.

* * *

Auroua: Done!


	9. Hate

Auroua: Construction complete. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Hate

* * *

When morning came, Kagome was up but the memories of the previous day burned in her head. She knew Ikuto would be waiting in her room at Taisho Manor to talk. She was angry- no she was way passed that, she was downright pissed.

The day lolled around and the time finally hit three and Kagome said her goodbye to Amu and headed back home. It had been fun and she would have enjoyed it more if she wasn't upset the entire time. With a quick shake of the head she started a slight sprint on the way, silently debating to visit Nagihiko when she passed his house. She decided not to, however, edge him on with bothering him. Whatever he was mad about, he would either get over it or just keep it silent until he wanted to say.

"Go see him Kagome-chan!" Kira pouted, "something is obviously bothering him."

Kagome sighed at kept walking, "he's probably not there so why should I make the trip up there?"

"To mend this quicker!" She cried while Yura and Elle giggled.

"If I bother him about it, the more angrier he'll get." Kagome drooped her head, "it's better just to wait it out, okay?"

"But-!"

"Shut up Kira," Kagome muttered, "I have other things I need to do before I bug Nagihiko."

She nodded, knowing fully well what she was talking about.

The remainder of the walk was silent and once Kagome walked into the manor she went straight to her room.

Her theory had been correct. The moment she walked into her room, she spotted Ikuto sitting cross-legged on her bed. She had to bite her lip to keep from saying words before she heard what Ikuto had to say. Yes; she would listen to what he had to say and if she didn't like it, then she would go off on him.

"You've joined the Guardians?"

Kagome clenched her fists, "yeah. What does that matter?"

"You have to quit," he stood and walked towards her, stopping once she glared at him, "this is only making it easier for Easter to find you."

"What a load of-"

"Kagome." Ikuto crossed his arms, "you are my sister and you will do as I say. It's only for the best."

"No. You listen to me you jackass." Kagome hissed, taking a step towards him.

"Ka-"

"Shut up! Just _shut up_." Kagome screamed, "you have no right to come in here and tell me what I am to do! I am not naive nor am I stupid, and I am not going to listen to you anymore!" She shoved her finger into his chest, successfully pushing him back a step, "all this time I've been listening to you like I agreed with everything you thought, but guess what? You are WRONG, Ikuto. I can't stand to look at you right now. Get out."

He didn't budge and Kagome stomped her foot forcefully.

"So now that I'm beyond pissed you want to be near me? What the hell!? You are my brother and yet you never spend time with me. Sesshoumaru-san is more of a brother to me than you are. When I was younger you promised you would never abandon me like father, well guess what? I remember the first time you left me behind. I saw you once a month and I was okay with that, at least I could still see family. But when you left me with the Taisho family the monthly visit turned into once in three-to-four months. And yesterday, what did I learn from Amu? That you stayed there almost every night. It's nice to know that you would rather spend time with her than your own sister. Let me fill you in on something; that's worse than a slap in the face to me."

"If you think that Easter doesn't know where I am, you are dead wrong. They know and if you think that you not visiting me will help stray them away from me you are also wrong." Kagome clenched her fist tighter and a strange feeling enveloped her as a cherry blossom pin flashed into her hair, "why are you still standing in front of me like nothing is wrong!?"

He didn't answer, instead he just kept looking at the ground.

Lip quivering while her body shook in anger she grabbed a glass trinket from the bookshelf beside her and threw it towards him. It narrowly missed him and crashed against the wall, shattering into a million little pieces.

"Get out!" She screamed so loud the house shook and she punched her wall, her fist going through the wooden area, successfully breaking both the thick material and her hand, "just get out now! I can't stand to be around you! I hate you, you arrogant condescending bastard!"

That seemed to do it, he took a step back and both Touga and Sesshoumaru ran into the room. Without missing a beat, Sesshoumaru was pulling her broken hand from the wall while Touga faced Ikuto.

"Maybe it's best for you to leave while we take Kagome to the doctor to heal her hand." He spoke quietly and the next second, Ikuto was gone.

Touga turned to face Kagome, who had began to sob uncontrollably, and Sesshoumaru, who was holding her in his arms, motioning for them to leave with him.

The three opted to walk instead of taking the limo so not to attract attention towards the broken girl. Touga took her from Sesshoumaru's arms and carried her bridal style in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled through hiccuped sobs, "about the wall."

Touga waved it off, "nonsense. It will be fixed by tomorrow, I'm more worried of you hand."

Kagome looked at her right hand. It hurt and she couldn't move it. She looked over her shoulder to stare at the Chara who had let her anger free. She had dark black hair pulled in a high ponytail and neon orange eyes. She wore a orchid color kimono on, along with flat black sandals. Her name was Sai.

"Gomen." She whispered, "I acted on impulse."

Kagome smiled through her pain, "there, there, we all lose control sometimes."

Sai smiled from her spot beside Yura, Elle and Kira

"It was better for you to have punched the wall than your bother." Sesshoumaru noted softly, "even though he deserved it."

The rest was silent as Kagome's sobs eventually calmed down into quiet sniffles.

Spotting someone from the corner of her eyes, she sneaked a look to see Amu and Nagihiko talking on a bench as the three of them passed the park. Amu looked up and motioned her way and Nagihiko looked up towards her direction. A few seconds later, the two walked towards them.

"Kagome-chan!" Amu called, tugging Nagihiko behind her, "are you okay?!"

She blushed as Touga put her on the ground. "Hai, just going to the hospital."

"Eh!?" Amu cried, "what happened? You just left my house almost two hours ago."

"I got a little upset at my... brother and instead damaging him, I decided to punch my wall. My hand is broken now."

Amu cocked her head to the side and looked at Nagihiko, who had turned his head towards the area him and Amu had been sitting moments ago. "Is this your brother and father?" She asked, motioning towards the two males behind her.

Kagome looked at Touga and Sesshoumaru, "yeah. This is my brother, Sesshoumaru, and this is my father, Touga."

Amu smiled and waved, "hello, it's wonderful to meet you two. I'm Amu and this is Nagihiko."

At the mention of his name he snapped his head back to face the others, "hello." He smiled politely towards to two older men and his gaze moved to Kagome. It lingered on her for a few moments, their eyes meeting each other when Kagome looked at him and she sent a small smile his way. He ignored it and turned his head to the side once more.

The smile dripped off of her face and Kagome turned to look at Touga to hide her hurt from Amu and Nagihiko both, "can we please leave now. My hand really hurts." _'Along with my heart.'_

He nodded, "of course. It was pleasant to meet you two."

Saying their farewells, the group of three left the two standing there and Amu quickly looked at Nagihiko and they continued their previous conversation.

"She is hurting about something Nagihiko, her eyes are like an open book when it comes to her emotions." Amu sighed.

"Hm."

* * *

Auroua: Construction of the chapters are now complete.

If any errors are spotted, please let me know and I'll get them fixed ASAP. Thank-you.

Auroua-chan.


	10. All is Forgiven

Auroua: Here is chapter 10~

*Edited*

* * *

Chapter 10: All is Forgiven

* * *

Kagome sighed, eyes closed, as she sat in her seat. She had no desire to wait for Shippo like she had Friday. It being Monday, she yawned and waited for class to start.

Sunday, after venting pent up the anger, at Ikuto, Nagihiko and Shippo, through dance, she had sat about the manor while stuffing her face with what she deemed to be 'Depression Food'. Ice cream, candy, potato chips, marshmallows and peanut butter, pickles and whipped cream all fell underneath that category. She was certain she had put on a few pounds during that day. Even her uniform seemed just a wee bit tighter than usual.

A brief flash of purple appeared to her side and Kagome knew that Nagihiko was now here. Instead of even trying to talk to him, she only bowed her head and ignored him. He didn't seem to have a problem with it.

She felt his gaze on her but she still didn't risk looking at him. She had no desire to see his molten eyes turn cold the moment she chose to look at him. Stifling her sigh, Kagome looked up when Yuu walked into the room. He rose an eyebrow at her defeated look and Kagome shook her head, silently telling, pleading really, him not to ask.

She stole a quick glance at Nagihiko and saw his eyes darken when Shippo entered the room. Kagome glared at the auburn male who waved towards her. Her anger at him, along with others, left her with nothing to say.

She was aware she was turning bitter. But after the day she had let her anger towards her brother out, she found that she didn't care. It didn't matter; nothing did.

She looked at the purple cast upon her right hand. She had been thinking of Nagihiko too much and she opted on a purple cast. It was the same color as his hair, but unlike him, it was designed to help her heal. Not damage her even more than she already was.

Maybe Shippo was right... maybe she was better off joining Easter.

As if Nagihiko had read her mind, his gaze snapped towards her just as she was looking up. Their eyes met and they kept looking at one another for quite sometime, only this time, Kagome didn't smile at him; she only looked away.

After all, he was angry at her. Why should she care if her actions hurt him, if they even did- at least he knew the feeling he was putting in her.

* * *

Nagihiko looked at Kagome for several minutes. He waited with bated breath, he needed her to look at him, he needed to see her beautiful eyes in which he had became accustomed to. Eyes so expressive and as green as the sea- they were so amazingly wonderful. They shone as bright at the stars and, even though they were guarded, they showed so many emotions.

He waited, waited and waited until she finally looked up and started at Yuu for quite sometime. It was like they spoke telepathically for a moment before he, himself, moved his gaze towards the door where Shippo had just walked in. Nagihiko's eyes darkened with venom as the auburn haired male waved joyfully towards Kagome.

He knew he had no right to act so harshly towards Kagome, but he couldn't stop. Every time he looked at her he was reminded of the fact that Shippo had her, and he did not approve; at all.

He ran his hand through his hair, noticing Kagome look towards him before looking at her cast on her hand. Oh, how he wanted to make it better. He didn't like the thought of her being hurt. He inwardly smirked as he saw the purple color. He liked the color on her, it looked absolutely beautiful.

He zoned out of his thoughts, snapping his head up to look at her face, just as she did the exact same. Their eyes met and Nagihiko's heart practically jumped up into his throat as he struggled to speak. His mind and heart both were telling him to speak but his mouth wouldn't work. Her eyes captivated him, they didn't allow him to remove his gaze. How he wanted her to smile at him, for it to give him an opening to speak but a smile never came.

Her gaze stayed cold for another moment before she stiffly turned her head, and therefore gaze, from him and he felt like he had been kicked in the chest.

A part of him wondered if this was how she had felt when he had shown her nothing but coldness. He frowned and looked at the ground. He knew he needed to fix the problem he had created, but the only problem was how would he manage to do that?

Nagihiko sighed, Amu was right. He needed to admit to Kagome that he liked her. How he would do that after the mess he had made, however, mystified him.

He played out the many possibilities of saying through his head all through class and every time, it never ended well for either of them.

He sighed and jumped once the bell rang. He blinked and looked around, spotting Kagome slowly standing. He was thankful that today the Guardians had a meeting. That meant he had a way of getting her alone so he could speak to her.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully walked up to her- remaining silent until a small space was between them- and he cleared his throat.

Kagome barely spoke a word as she looked at him, a perfect brow raised and her arms crossed. "Yes?" It was quiet and cold. He had to stop himself from cringing back.

"How about I escort you to the garden, Kagome-chan?" He smiled calmly, even though his heart was beating a hundred miles a minute.

She looked down, "now you want to be pleasant?" She glared at him, "hell of a time after my weekend was so horrible."

He winced at her tone and glare, "gomen Kagome-chan" He took her bag before she could turn her gaze from his own to get it, "even I, myself, do not understand why I acted the way I did. I regret that I did not help a bit of making you feel better. I hope you can forgive me."

Kagome tensed, and he noticed right off the bat, "sure." It was cut short and he noticed Shippo look at them before he had left the room, "after all, what are friends for."

Nagihiko smile dripped from his face as he noticed her uneasy expression, "what are you hiding Kagome-chan?"

She ignored him, merely opting for wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head on his chest. He might have been shocked but he wasn't dumb. He was surely not going to ask why she was so warmly hugging him like she was. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer towards him and a smile slid onto his face.

This was how it was supposed to be- and it was absolutely perfect.

His happiness slipped away soon after when he heard Kagome's haunting reply to his question, "so much Nagi, so much."

The sound of her voice cracking caused him to tense and look down. He wanted to ask, so much, but he held his tongue seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Oh how I wish I could tell you," she whimpered, "but I know you wouldn't understand."

Nagihiko didn't bother to say word, however, he only held her closer.

* * *

Auroua: I do hope that I got all the errors out.

**_Kenzkitty_****:** _First of all, I'd like to thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. You have given me several ideas, and for that you are very much appreciated As for your question on Kagome's eye color, well I think that it really probably needs to be covered. Yes; Ikuto has blue, with hints of purple occasionally, eyes and Utau has purple, but I see them both as different shadings of the same color, Aruto's eye color. Even though I am not sure if his eye color was ever truly mentioned, it is shown that Ikuto looks strikingly like him so it can only be assumed that his, Aruto, eyes are probably a meld of the two. As for Kagome's eyes, I purely chose my guess on their mother's eyes, since I am unsure if it was ever mentioned. If you do not like that explanation, then purely call it genetics. If you would rather, she could just have a grandparent's eye shading(much like myself)_  
_As for Shippo being introduced well, I have full intentions that tie him into the story deeper that he is now. However, I will consider adding more Inuyasha characters into the story._  
_Thanks for your wonderful reviews and I greatly look forward for your next feedback.  
One more thing! As I go through the story, since I've almost fully set into a point where things are rolling off my tongue, I will be changing the P.O.V.s of the story. One chapter could be Kagome's, and then the next could be Ikuto's or someone else's._

_Ja!_


	11. Midnight Marionette

Auroua: Here is chapter eleven! Hope you like it.

(**_Kenzkitty_**: _It is more of a meld of anime and manga, although, I'll probably leave Dia out of the story. I do intend to include Shugo Chara! Party, and yes I do remember that episode. xD It's one of my favorites actually. I'll definitely consider that idea, after all, there are only a couple more chapters left to go until I have Rhythm hatch from his egg. Thanks for the review!_)

* * *

Chapter 11: Midnight Marionette

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Kagome stood from her seat as the bell rang loudly through the school. Normally she would be happy that it was a Friday, but it was a very busy day. She looked at Shippo and then at his Chara, Kasai.

Kasai had fire red hair that was long, reaching his ankles, and emerald eyes. On top of his head were two fox ears. He also had a fox tail to match, both the color of flames. He wore black pants and a white shirt that had a red flame in the center.

The day Kagome had met Kasai was the day she found out that Shippo loved fire and that his dream was to be able to hold the flames that burn everyone else. It had frightened her at first but then she understood the feeling of wanting to do something that everyone else couldn't. After all, the art of being a Marionette's manipulator was difficult.

It is a task that not many can do, let alone master. The movements must be perfected or they, who was watching, would become too obvious of the falseness and then the act of which you were trying to preform would fall to pieces.

The art was beautiful and, if pulled off right, mesmerizing. You could make it anything- happy, sad, joyous- you name it. You were in control and it reflected who you really were. You needed self-control, elegance, grace, poise and many more to pull it off. She had learned them all through dance; not that anyone knew that.

Shippo had been the only person, other than herself, to know of this dream and he even knew that Elle represented it. He hadn't laughed, like she thought he would, but he was merely shocked to hear it. He had claimed that he would have never pictured it from someone like her, and she was the one who had laughed.

That day, they had a new understanding. They had became, what seemed to be, actual friends.

She bade Shippo a goodbye with a simple wave which he returned, leaving the room and the school. She knew he had to go the the Easter Company today and it didn't bother her. As long as he held up to his side of their deal everything was just fine.

Kagome walked over to Nagihiko, who greeted her with brightness. She was thankful that whatever had been bothering him was over although, there were times where he looked to be having trouble saying something to her. She just chose to ignore it, after all, she had her own secrets. When he was ready to say it, he would.

"Hello Nagihiko." Kagome smiled as her Charas greeted him as well. "Ready for the meeting?"

He nodded, "of course Kagome-chan."

Rima and Amu walked to stand beside them and KusuKusu laughed cheerfully with Elle.

"Shall we?" Amu smiled as she extended her arm towards the door and the others nodded.

"Lets go." Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder and adjusted it slightly. She sighed, thankful that her cast could come off in another week or so, as long as she replaced it with a brace, and stepped into place walking between Rima and Nagihiko.

It had been almost a complete week since she had snapped at Ikuto and, while she was feeling guilty, it had caused her mood to improve noticeably.

Tuesday, after school, she had ran into Utau and the two decided to dip into a nearby ramen shop to get something to eat. It was good for the both of them and Utau had promised to relay a message of hellos to their mother for Kagome. The two hugged and parted after the older girl had given her number to Kagome. The two had talked every night at eight on the dot since then. And while it wasn't much, she had been able to speak with her mother as well, it made her happy.

With her friends by her side and her ability to speak with her sister and mother, Kagome found herself happy to be where she was for the first time.

She smiled brightly as the sight of the Royal Garden entered her line of vision. This was where she belonged and, hopefully, soon she wouldn't have to hide anything. She now had nothing to tie her down with her secrets, Shippo had found out nothing that he didn't already know from her and he had released her from her title as "Miss Double-Agent". All she had to do now was figure out how to get him to remove the other condition. But that, she figured, could wait since it wasn't causing trouble to her.

* * *

**_~(Meanwhile, far away at an evil company...)~ _**

Shippo sighed, scuffling from foot to foot on the tiled floor, and waited for his order. He looked at Kasai, who only grinned mischievously back at him. With a flick of his hand, Kasai had vanished to wreak havoc in the building as the managing director of Easter, Kazuomi Hoshina, strolled lazily in.

"Shippo, have you any knew news on Kagome?"

Shippo sneered, "of course not, baka. If I did she would have already been led here, would she not?"

Kazuomi glared at the twelve year old in front of him. The kid seriously irked him, the only reason he kept him around was because he was good at what he did. "You better not be lying to me, brat."

"Me, lie?" Shippo feigned shock, "never!"

"You little smart-" Kazuomi began but was abruptly cut off by said boy.

"Finish that sentence and I'll make you regret ever being born." Shippo's tone was sharp, silently daring the old man to retort his own response. He didn't, however, and he just merely cleared his throat.

"Tonight there is a business party at Muramoto house. The Taishos' are attending, which means, so is Kagome. You are to go, sneak in and bring her back. Understand?"

Shippo snorted, "fine and dandy but, if you know where she is, why don't you just go and do it yourself? Getting old in your ageing?"

"Why you little-"

"Ah, ah," Shippo wagged his finger, "my uncle left Easter, don't think I won't."

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?" Shippo challenged, "what would you do if I was lying about Kagome? What if I had already met her? What would you do then?"

Kazuomi glared at Shippo, "where is she?"

"I don't know, remember?" Shippo grinned, "after all, what-ifs are never important. It is the dos and don'ts that are."

Kazuomi stood in silence, befuddled that a twelve year old had just tricked him.

"Anyway," Shippo flicked his hair over his shoulder before looking at his nails, "I'll be taking my leave now and, oh, you might want to check downstairs. I think there might be a fire started." He advised once Kasai, looking quite proud of himself, returned to sit on his shoulder.

"Remember what you are to do." Kazuomi growled before rushing down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." Shippo grumbled, "I'll do it if I feel like it."

Shippo opted to jump from the window in order to not get caught up in the commotion from down the stairs. He heard Kazuomi scream like a sixty year old woman and he let out a bark of laughter before jumping out of the open glass.

"Nice work, Kasai, nice work." Shippo praised as Kasai sent him a wicked smile. "I think we should go visit uncle, don't you?"

Kasai nodded, "of course, Shi-kun."

* * *

_**~(Taisho Manor)~**_

Kagome twirled cheerfully in the dress she had gotten the previous Friday. It was long, falling towards her ankle, and it was a shimmering gray coloring. Across the center was a gray belt with a red rose buckle. She completed it with white flats, a silver-misty shaded dress shawl, along with a simple golden necklace and a gray headband.

She let her hair fall free, it reaching near her ankles when she stood straight.

She walked downstairs, spotting Touga and Sesshoumaru dressed in black tuxedos. She giggled seeing them dressed as such before they both turned to her.

"Ready?" Touga smiled, offering her his arm.

Kagome took it with a nod and Touga led her from the Manor, Sesshoumaru right behind them.

The ride to the Muramoto house was quiet and Kagome looked at her cast.

"Ne, Touga," she began, capturing her father-figures attention, "this looks terrible " She motioned to the purple cast that stuck out like a sore thumb with her gray dress.

Touga waved it off with a flick of his hand, "nonsense. You look just fine."

Kagome pursed her lips as the limo came to a stop out in front of a heavily populated house. "If you say so..."

"I do." He grinned and got out, Sesshoumaru following with Kagome on his arm, and led them into the house.

The three received many graces as they went, each more happy to greet them than the last.

Kagome had met several males her age but she choose to ignore them and wander about on her own. Somehow, she had managed to make it to the back yard where no one was at the time being and she sighed, sinking to sit down against the brick wall.

She sat in silence for a few moments before she heard a chuckle.

"I knew it was bright to come against the bosses orders," a deep voice rumbled, "he entrusted a stupid brat to get you, even though it doesn't take a magnifying glass to see that he won't do it. It seems I was right and tonight, you are going to join Easter."

Kagome stood up to see a man with black hair wearing a black business suit. His green eyes were narrowed as he stalked towards her, much like a predator in the night.

"I couldn't have chosen a better time." He grinned, "you're all alone."

Kagome made eye contact with Elle and nodded.

"Watashi no Kokoro," Kagome whispered and Elle went into her egg, the egg going into Kagome's chest, "unlock!"

Kagome's dress faded and it was replaced with a skin-tight outfit that resembled a catsuit. It was black with blue and yellow diamonds covering the left arm and right leg part of the suit. Her hair fell loosely still and on her face was face paint. Twin black diamonds stretched over both eyes, starting at her eyebrow and going to mid-cheek, and her lips turned duo-colored. Her top lip was blue whereas her bottom was yellow. On each cheek, where the diamonds ended, was a heart and a tear drop. The heart was on the left and the tear was on the right. In her hands were wooden planks with strings upon them.

"Midnight Marionette!"

The man stopped in his walking while Kagome took her turn to sneer. "You want to try and manipulate me?" She growled, "tsk, tsk, tsk."

He took a step back and Kagome took one forward.

"Try it!" She hissed, "I dare you."

He didn't move nor make a sound.

"Fine." Kagome spoke, no more than a whisper, "how about I show you how it feels to have no control over your actions, ne?"

He forcefully shook his head and took off in a run, which was when Kagome began to chuckle darkly.

"Nah-ah!" She cried and she flipped over him, stopping him in mid-step. "Lets see how you like it." With out much of a word, the strings wrapped and wound around his arms, wrists and legs, stopping him in his tracks.

"Manipulation of Mind and Body." She whispered as she took a step back, he follow without hesitation. "Listen to me, fool." Kagome hissed, "what you are feeling is what I am feeling and if you don't get lost, I'm going to use the planks of wood to bash your face in." He copied her words at the same time she had said them, not a second before or a second after.

He tried to speak his own words, but he couldn't.

"Oh, right." He copied her words when she said them once more, "I forgot that you are my puppet."

She tapped her chin, his doing the exact same as her, before she smirked evilly, "I am going to leave this place."

He copied her.

"I am going to tell Kazuomi not to mess with Kagome."

He mimicked her once more.

"I will not remember the actions of this night except what I am to say to my boss."

He finished mimicking her and the spell was broken. He stared at her for a second, his eyes dazed with silver mist, before he turned and slowly walked away.

Kagome quit her character change with Elle and her dress returned to normal just before Touga found her.

"Come Kagome," he smiled, "we must take out leave now."

Kagome nodded cheerfully, "hai Touga-san."

* * *

Link to Kagome's dress below. Just remove the spaces(and add .com after myspace)

www. myspace /21727135/photos/23466454

* * *

Auroua: Allow me to explain Kagome's character change with Elle. The heart on Elle's shirt represents the emotions felt through manipulation of the Marionette. The coloring of her clothes (yellow, blue and black) are the colors of Kagome's manipulator outfit, which she herself looks like an Marionette. The diamonds on her eyes are similar to jester lines on the eye. If you don't know what those look like, go to Google and type in "Jester Eye Makeup" and look at one of the many images.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and I hope I got all the errors out! Remember, reviews make me smile.


	12. Admittance to the Truth

Auroua: Sorry for the wait! My internet went all screwy over the weekend and Monday because of the rain and stuff. It seriously sucked, but that is gone and now I can get this updated.  
(Kenzkitty: Read author note at the end of chapter. Thanks!)

* * *

Chapter 12: Admittance to the Truth

* * *

"You should tell them tomorrow. You know that, right?" Shippo grinned after shoving Kagome's shoulder gently, "it will make you feel better."

Kagome sighed, "you're right." She stood from the park bench the two of them were occupying. "Its not like I can keep hiding this. Its not fair to Tadase-kun."

Shippo chuckled, "you speak of him so fondly when he isn't around."

Kagome huffed, "well I am fond of him!"

"He just doesn't know."

Kagome looked at the ground, "I don't know how to even bring up the topic." She clutched her head, "this is so stressful."

Shippo frowned at seeing her upset and wary expression, "I just said what you _should_ do, not what you_ would_ do."

Her gaze snapped up to look at Shippo. He had a light smile on his face as he stood and stretched high in the air before turning to face the girl he was now standing beside. He sent a playful smirk her way.

"Don't take that the wrong way," he waved his hands in a carefree motion, "I merely meant to say that you change your mind. A lot."

Kagome bristled at the snide tone the comment held, "I do not!"

"Kagome."

She blushed a bright cherry color and ducked her head down at the light scolding tone his voice held. "Okay!" She held her hands up, "maybe I change my mind a lot. So what?"

He never said anything, however. He only chuckled under his breath.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

It would be almost impossible to find a way to tell Tadase who she really was. There were just so many outcomes that might show. As of right now, Kagome hadn't found one that held a positive reaction.

Shippo took hold of her hand and she moved her head up to look at him. "Shippo-kun?"

"We should go." He tugged her forward and towards a patch of trees, "Kasai saw Easter employees heading into the park entrance."

Kagome nodded, "hai."

The two darted into the dense area of trees, Shippo pulling Kagome through several more patches of trees, underneath several bushes, and even hurling her and him over huge rocks. After almost thirty minutes of running through pure green, the two came to a stop in the middle of the crowded city.

Kagome looked from building to building before looking towards Shippo. She blinked once before she busted out laughing. Shippo joined in with her after a second had passed. Soon, the two sixth graders were clutching their sides and sliding down the brick wall of the building they were standing in front of.

Regaining her composure, Kagome sat gasping for air. After another moment, she managed to make herself speak.

"How on earth," she began, still re-cooperating from their sprint, "did we manage to get into the middle of the city when we ran through the woods?"

Shippo's face turned blank. "I have no idea."

Kagome, once more, went into a frenzy of giggles, Shippo following once more.

"So," Kagome began, "what do you wanna do now?"

Shippo shrugged his shoulders. "Wanna go cause some trouble in the mall?"

She tapped her chin before picking herself up, "sure!"

* * *

School came way too soon the next morning for Kagome, who was still planning out what she would say to Tadase. Her nerves were frayed and her brain was fried as she walked into her classroom.

She saw Shippo and she rolled her eyes. He was out cold asleep, face down, on his desk. With a shake of her head, she started to head towards her own seat, noting Nagihiko wasn't there yet. She paid it no mind and took another step forward, only stopping this time because of a hand landing firmly upon her shoulder. Kagome looked up, spotting Yuu standing behind her.

"Yes?" She turned and crossed her arms over her chest.

He never said a word, but merely motioned for her to follow him out into the hallway. She trusted him so she walked with ease closely behind him. They walked down the semi-vacant corridor until coming to a halt at the stairs.

Yuu leaned against the rail while Kagome sat on the top step. They both stayed silent for a moment before Yuu finally broke it by clearing his throat.

"Tsukiyomi-san," he began, "how much longer do you plan to hide the truth from your friends?"

Kagome sighed. "You are the second person who has brought it up in two days, Nikaidou-Sensei. I am planning on talking to Tadase-san today."

He nodded lightly before looking at her, his eyes softening ever so slightly. "And what of your brother?"

Kagome sniffed, "what of him?"

"Have you seen or heard word of him since your new Chara, Sai, was born?"

Kagome bowed her head slightly in both sadness and shame. "Iya."

He was silent another moment before finding his words once more, "I see." It was brisk and sharp. It caught Kagome's attention quickly.

"Is something wrong with Ikuto?" Kagome stood, her tone cold and hard.

Yuu didn't answer her. He just kept his head down.

"Is there something wrong with him, Yuu?" Kagome growled, "answer me dammit!"

"Once you come clean to the other Guardians ask them to fill you in on everything. I am afraid that it is not my place to say anything."

Kagome exhaled sharply at his words, "so something is wrong."

Once again he said nothing and Kagome lowered her head. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the cream colored tile of the floor. "It has to do with the Easter Company, doesn't it?"

"Talk with your Guardian friends." Yuu turned to walk away, only to be stopped once Kagome's tiny fingers curled desperately into the tan sleeve of his jacket. He turned to look at the girl, noting tears welling into her eyes.

"This is because of me, isn't it?" It wasn't even above a whisper but it still seemed to echo around the two, "Ikuto is in trouble and its my fault."

"No it is not Kagome." Yuu patted her head gently. "What Easter does may revolve around capturing you, but your step-father is doing all of this on his own accord. If he wanted to focus on you, he would have already attempted to find you once more. Ikuto holds a certain part in this scheme of his, whatever it is."

"Did the other Guardians tell you this?"

"No." Yuu wagged his finger, "Shippo did."

"_NANI!?_" Kagome cried, "you're friends with Shippo-kun?"

"Nah, he is my nephew."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Say what now?"

Yuu chuckled, "I take it he never said anything?"

"Nothing."

Yuu smiled, "well, now you know."

Kagome nodded, a small smile on her face but her eyes clouded over with worry and anxiety. Yuu saw and pulled the tiny girl into his arms, hugging her close to him.

"It'll be okay, Kagome-san." He ran his fingers through her hair, "it'll be okay."

Kagome nodded, blinking back her tears once more. Once more, in quite sometime, she was reminded of her father. She smiled lightly and accepted his hug. It felt nice to let people in for a change.

* * *

The school day was over and as was the Guardian meeting. Everyone was now heading their own ways except for Kagome, who hurriedly raced to catch up with Tadase.

"Tadase-san!" She called, causing him to come to a stop and turn to face her.

"Yes, Kagome-san?"

She came to a stop behind him, doubling over to catch her breath. "Gimme a minute," she wheezed. "Man, I am out of shape." Kagome groaned, causing Tadase to laugh lightly. She took notice of his presence once more and jerked to stand straight.

"We- I need to talk with you, Tadase-san."

He nodded and the two walked towards the park were several children were running around and playing together. They stopped at a vacant bench and sat down.

It was quite for a few minutes as Tadase stared at her as she struggled to get her words right in her head. Finally, after several minutes, she decided she had found the right way of admitting everything and she took a deep breath.

"I haven't been completely honest these last few weeks to you- or any of the Guardians at that matter- and for that, I am deeply sorry." She turned to face him, eyes closed, and she bowed. "In truthfulness, I have been thinking of several different ways of telling you this, but I am afraid none of them turned out well for you, me, or even both of us. But I have realized that that is just how my mind works and that I would have to see how it would play out in reality."

"All day I have spent every vacant minute pondering of a proper way of speaking this out loud to you. I can only hope that I found the correct way. No matter, I can prepare myself to deal with anyway that you choose to react but, no matter what, I know that I will never be ready for how you will react, let alone the others. All I can do is tell you and hope for the best. I can only hope that you understand that I never wanted anything thigh that happened to happen. It was a series of unfair motions that could have happened to anyone, and fate chose us. Why, however, I do not believe I will ever know."

Tadase stayed quiet, his eyes wide and focused on her own watery green ones. She looked at him, took a deep breath, and finally found herself able to say what she wanted when she saw hope shining in his magenta eyes.

"You already know," she whispered, "but I want to get this off of my chest on my own. I want to be able to say it. I want the pressure of uncertainty off of my heart."

She stood up and stepped to stand in front of her company, "I am not Taisho, Kagome, not by DNA, but I am Tsukiyomi, Kagome, little sister of Utau and Ikuto. Your childhood best friend."

Tadase didn't say anything as he stood and Kagome took several steps back. They stood in silence, neither meeting the others face, for several minutes. Just when Kagome was about to turn bolt from the park, Tadase's hand wound around her wrist and he tugged her into a tight hug.

Kagome stood, shaking, as she wrapped her arms around Tadase. He also was shaking but he never said anything. He didn't have to. She understood everything he was saying, even though it wasn't actual words.

Kagome lost her composure and she began to sob hysterically, using Tadase's chest as a pillow. He didn't stop her, he only ran his fingers through her hair.

A small smile slipped onto his face as he set his chin upon her head.

"Welcome back, Kagome-chan." He whispered, "welcome back."

* * *

Auroua: I hope I got all of the grammatical and spelling errors out! Thanks for reading!

_**Kenzkitty**: I went back through the seasons and I did see one episode related to fortune telling and it was in Shugo Chara Party. Was the character Kimi? Rikka's friends and the one Hikaru offends? If so, then I might include it, just not until later. The fortune won't contain Easter or anything, but something else. TeeHee^^_  
_Kagome's last Chara egg has yet to hatch, and I plan on having it hatch in the next few chapters, after I have Rhythm hatch. You'll just have to wait to see what her other Charas' represent, however. The names of her Chara Nari is a secret and you will just have to wait to find out._

_Thanks for your review!_

Ja!


	13. Luminous Heart!

Auroua: I have work to do, but, oh well. lol.

_(__**Kenzkitty**__: Ah! I completely forgot that episode although, I don't see how. Dx_  
_I plan on bringing Kuukai in either chapter fourteen or fifteen, at latest sixteen. I really like the idea of him (Kuukai) helping Nagihiko. I think it would be cute and extremely fun to write. xD_  
_Meanwhile, it is getting closer and closer towards the chapter when Rhythm hatches, I can't wait~ He will probably be the funnest, by far, to write due to all the "trouble" he causes, and will cause, Nagihiko. Its too cute!_  
_As for the X-eggs, I don't really have a very elaborate and long excuse for not including them so I'll just say the Guardians have been taking care of them "on-the-side" and recently Easter has been developed deep in their schemes. I indent to make the X-eggs start to appear in this chapter.  
I do know that episode. I think that it would be a great idea to put into the story. I know I'll have fun writing it. xD  
__Thanks for the review!)_

* * *

Chapter 13: Luminous Heart!

* * *

Amu sat furled in a ball, thinking back to what Tadase had told her, along with the rest of the Guardians. Ran, Miki, and Suu stared on with a worried-filled expression.

"What should we say?" Amu whispered, "Kagome doesn't know what happened to Ikuto."

Miki tapped her chin, "are we sure she doesn't know? Yoru could have told her."

Amu shook her head, "I don't know. Don't you think she would have been acting strange is she knew? Wouldn't she be antsy and worried?"

Miki, along with Ran and Suu, merely shrugged before going back to their eggs for some sleep.

Amu sat up and looked out her window at the moon.

_'Ikuto...'_ her lip quivered slightly, _'please be okay.'_

* * *

"Easter captured Ikuto!?"

Morning had come and, after removing the black from her, now blue, hair, Kagome was now at the Royal Garden with the others.

The Guardians shared a sad look and Amu took a step forward towards the distressed girl.

"Yes Kagome-chan," she bowed her head. "They have been using his violin to attract huge groups of X-eggs, so the embryo would appear."

Kagome sunk back into a pulled-back chair, "we have to get him out!" She closed her eyes tight, "our step-father will stop at nothing to obtain the embryo."

"What do you mean Kagome-chan?" Nagihiko placed a careful hand on her shoulder.

"Ikuto is in trouble," Kagome whimpered, "if Kazuomi doesn't get the results he wants, then things will get way worse."

"Huh?" Yaya cried.

"If just using the violin doesn't cause the embryo to appear long enough for him to get it..." Kagome began, trailing off.

"He'll use a different matter of trying to obtain it." Tadase finished in a whisper.

"Exactly." Kagome whimpered.

"How?" Amu frowned.

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip, "I can exactly say how but I know it will happen. If they capture Ikuto, it goes farther than just using the sound of the violin. They need him for something."

Kira, Elle, Yura, and Sai frowned before Yura jumped up into the air.

"Kagome-chan is right!" She cried, "she is _never_ wrong about things like this!"

Tadase crossed his arms, "how do you suppose we find out what Easter is planning to use Ikuto, himself, for?"

Kagome tapped her chin, spotting the look Kira had given her, and sighed.

"What if I told you that I have eyes and ears inside of the Easter Corporation?"

"How?" Rima questioned, "who?"

"How is just purely by chance," she nibbled her bottom lip, "but I can't say who at this moment. I must gather their approval before I share their alliance."

"Would they be willing to help?" Amu asked.

Kagome nodded, "pretty sure. They've been keeping Easter away from me since I met 'em."

Tadase nodded, "until then I guess we have to trust your judgment."

Kagome fell back into a lazy position, her eyes closed before she abruptly shot up and out of the chair, startling Nagihiko, who quickly moved away from her to avoid getting hit in the face by her hand.

"Where is Yoru?"

Her voice was filled with worry.

"Out looking for any clue of where Ikuto is." Amu tapped her chin, "other than that, I have no idea."

Kagome nodded, a solemn look in her eyes as she sunk back into her chair. "I'm sorry for lying to you all. I wanted to tell the truth to you sooner but I wasn't able to find the courage." It was quite and rang out to the others in the room. They didn't say anything at first before Nagihiko placed his hand back on her shoulder, a small and comforting smile upon his lips.

"Its okay, Kagome-chan," his eyes shone brightly, "you had reasons for keeping such a secret for so long."

Kagome smiled in return at him. She knew that he, out of everyone else in the room, knew what it was like to hide such a type of secret. Her eyes flashed to Amu and she remembered everything Nagihiko had explained about his past as Nadeshiko.

She looked at the others. They, too, were smiling lightly towards her.

She smiled and leaned against Nagihiko with her eyes closed.

"It feels nice to not have anything to hide." She murmured.

* * *

The day crept by slowly while the Guardians did their daily work.

Kagome moaned and set down stack of books. One by one she began to put them back on the shelf. Once finished, she breathed a victorious sigh and jumped in the air.

"Finished!" She cheered, loosing her footing and slipping back. She fell, landing on Nagihiko, who had been walking behind her, and knocked him towards the ground with her.

"Sorry." She blushed, helping him up after she had scampered quickly from the floor herself, "I'm just too happy."

He laughed, "its fine Kagome-chan." He looked around and noted that the others were finished and they had called it a day. "Shall I walk you home?"

Kagome's blush deepened, "oh, you don't have to."

He smiled, "I know." He reached and grabbed her hand, "I want to."

She smiled and nodded, "okay."

* * *

The two walked side-by-side, talking about random things most of the way before coming to a stop by a tree a couple yards away from the park. Nagihiko climbed up it without a second thought, leaving Kagome standing at the base with a small smile on her lips. She reached her hand up and Nagihiko took hold of it, hoisting her up and onto the branch he was on.

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the sun that lit up the sky with a dimming glow, before Kagome finally found the need to break it.

"Hey, Nagihiko?" She whispered, not wanting to be loud enough to silence the chirping birds and the laughter of the children running down the street playing rounds of tag and chase.

"Yes Kagome-chan?" He turned to look at her, drawing her attention away from the shimmering sky.

"Are you ever going to tell Amu-chan the truth?" She asked, "about Nadeshiko."

The question had been bothering her and she had been dying to find out the answer. She knew he would feel better about admitting to the careful girl. While she didn't exactly know how it was to keep that secret, she still knew what it felt to keep a secret that you didn't want to. It ate at you and your conscious will, eventually, make you not be able to ignore it.

Kagome thought back to how it felt after finally telling Tadase the truth. It was like a great weight was lifted from her heart and mind. It had made her more aware to her feelings and more courageous. She no longer had the sense of "numb" living in her core.

She was happy.

Kagome took another look at Nagihiko. He had not said a word before a small smile graced his lips and she mentally sighed. He had yet to answer her. No matter what happened, she was still impatient as ever.

Reaching out, she tentatively curled her fingers around a strand of his hair and tugged it so he would look at her. They stared at one another for a moment before Nagihiko reached up and gently uncurled he fingers from his hair. Once getting her to release her grip he smiled and took her hand in his.

"I will one day." He looked up at the sky, "but right now, I think she still needs Nadeshiko."

Kagome took one glance at him before looking at the sky as well. "Are you sure its Amu-chan that needs Nadeshiko? Could it be that you still think you need her?"

"Nani?" He jerked his head towards her, a shocked expression laying upon his face.

Kagome giggled and didn't bother to spare him a glance, "don't take that offensively. I am just saying that I assume that you still need your previous self."

"How so?"

Kagome looked at him, "I am unsure. Could it be that you still think that you need to keep the 'Nadeshiko twin sister' lie still alive because of Temari? Do you think that she will not return without the help of who you were when you were younger?"

Nagihiko didn't say anything for a moment as he thought over what she had said.

"You might be right." He whispered after finding his words once again, "but as of right now, I am still unsure."

Kagome only nodded before leaning her head on his shoulder. "That is okay Nagihiko." She whispered, "give it time and one day soon you will know what you lost and who you are."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kagome jerked up. A sound she could identify anywhere at anytime rang deftly in her ears. It was Ikuto's violin playing.

"Kagome-chan!" Elle motioned towards the park where a huge group of X-eggs were appearing, "their heart eggs are being taken!"

Kagome shared a look with Nagihiko and they both nodded. They jumped from the tree and quickly ran towards the park.

"Nagihiko!" Kagome yelled, "go and try to find where they are playing the violin from. If I am correct it will probably just be a recording of the real thing because I don't think they want to use Ikuto just yet in their plans."

He nodded, "be careful Kagome-chan."

Kagome winked, "don't worry, I leaned from Amu-chan."

She saw his smile before he ran to look for the Easter employees.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked at Kira with a grin. "Ready?" she whispered and Kira nodded quickly.

"Watashi no Kokoro, Unlock!"

Kagome closed her eyes as the bright light surrounded her while Kira went into her egg.

"Chara Nari," Kagome whispered, "Luminous Heart!"

Kagome landed on her feet elegantly, a small smile on her face.

Her clothes were different. Instead of her school uniform, she was now wearing royal blue shirt that had a rose winding around it, much like a snake, and a pink and blue pleated skirt that ended at her mid-thigh. On her feet were knee-high black converse boots. Around her neck was a pink heart necklace.

"Okay." Kagome sighed, "now just to purify the X-eggs and hope that Nagihiko found the Easter grunts."

She turned to look at the massive group of them floating above her. "Easy enough." Kagome smirked, the heart on her necklace glowing a brighter pink.

"Purifi-" She was cut off when the X-eggs attacked her in groups of three and four. Kagome ran back and forth in a zig-zag pattern, unable to attack with the constant onslaught by the X-eggs.

"Give," Kagome panted, grabbing hold of a low tree branch and flipping to sit on it, "me a break!"

"Kagome-chan!" Kira said in their combined mind, "the violin stopped!"

It had, in fact, gone silent and Kagome breathed a smooth sigh of relief. "That means I can think better." She whispered before looking to stare at the X-eggs. They were just floating there now.

"Ready to give it another shot Kira?" Kagome asked after gaining her bearings once more and prepared to leap from the tree.

"Yeah!"

"Lets go."

Kagome jumped from the tree, landing in a crouched position. The heart on her necklace began to glow and ever so quietly, as to not attract the onslaught attack of the X-eggs once again, she took several steps towards the mass of them.

"Purification Mist!" Kagome called and a mist of silver, blue, and pink spread through the air and towards the X-eggs. They began to go back to normal, five or six at a time, and Kagome let out a cheer. She waved happily and motioned towards Nagihiko who stood still almost a yard away.

* * *

Nagihiko had found where the violin _had_ been playing, but once he got close it had abruptly stopped. After looking around for a moment for any clue that could lead to where the Easter employees had went he decided to leave and make sure Kagome had taken care of the X-eggs.

He ran, coming to a dead stop at the entrance of the park when he saw Kagome.

She, along with the scene she made, was _beautiful_.

The X-eggs were being purified by a mist of different colors while Kagome stood motionless for a moment. Only once almost all of the X-eggs had went back to normal did she move. She let out a joyous shout before turning to looked his way. She waved happily before motioning for him to greet her. After a moment he did so, the sight she had made imprinted in his head.

Nagihiko let out a quiet sigh.

There was no way to deny it. He was head over heels for the constantly surprising girl that he continued to learn new things about before him.

He just couldn't figure out how to tell her. Especially since Shippo was still in the picture.

* * *

Auroua: Done and done! I hope I got all the spelling errors out.

Remember!

Review&Favorite&Follow

Ja!


	14. What's up with Rima(I)

Auroua: It's spring break! Which means a whole lot more time to update! I'm ecstatic!

**Kenzkitty:** I cannot tell you how proud I am that this is one of your favorite stories. Thank you so very much, you have given me so much inspiration to keep writing at this story for so long and I believe I can honestly say you are just as much an author on this story as I am. Thank you so very much for your reviews.  
I do remember "I Hate These Stupid Chocolates!" and I may do a chapter based off that episode soon. ^.^  
Ah! The Rima and Nagihiko rivalry! I love that idea! I already see so many ways to work that into this story, and even so I think I might start working on that idea in this and the next chapter and then bring Kuukai in on chapter 16 after the commotion. To see what I mean by working it into the story... well.. you'll just have to read and find out for yourself, eh? ^.^  
The episode with the music festival... I don't really remember that one. I'll look it up and see what I can do with it.  
Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 14(Part I): What's up with Rima?

* * *

It was a normal day in the Royal Garden, the Guardians were have a "Clean-up" day. It was the library in the Garden the group was cleaning.

In all the commotion, Yaya, who had been hurriedly sweeping, had managed to collide with and land on Nagihiko's back while he was cleaning the table.

"Yaya-chan," Nagihiko spoke, a little out of it, "please be more careful."

"Sorry Nagi-kun!" Yaya blushed and jumped from his back.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the scene as the water spilled on the floor and within the next second, she was laughing along with Rima.

Something suddenly fell from one of the books Kagome had been holding for Amu to put up. She bent to pick it up and noticed quickly that it was a photograph.

"A picture?" Kagome asked, catching the others' attention.

"Huh?" Amu asked, carefully picking the picture from the girl's hand, her face instantly lighting up, "this is from last year!"

In the photo was Yaya, Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko- dressed as a girl-, and a boy she didn't know.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked, motioning to the boy and female Nagihiko, purely to humor his pleading expression.

"That is Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's twin sister. She is my best friend and was the queen chair before Rima took over."

Kagome saw Rima look up at that comment, her expression bothered.

"And that is Kuukai!" Amu smiled, "he is a seventh grader now but he was the jack chair last year."

Kagome nodded in understanding. So that was the Kuukai guy she had heard a lot about. He was kinda cute.

"Best friend?" Rima whimpered as she curled herself into a ball, "I'm the queen chair and your friend. Aren't we best friends?" She hid her face in her knees

Amu jumped at the sight of Rima's depressed face and she began to panic. "Not the ball again!"

Nagihiko looked at Kagome before rolling his eyes, "don't panic Amu-chan, Rima-chan is only attempting to make you feel bad."

Rima snapped her head up and glared at Nagihiko in anger. He glared back and Amu began to panic once more.

"Not this again!" She cried.

Kagome looked at Yaya and Tadase, "this happened often?"

They nodded.

"They worked it out a little better once you got here, Kagome-chan." Tadase spoke softly, reverting back to his old name for her.

"Will it resolve itself on its own?"

"Possibly!" Yaya smiled, "or Amu-chan will try and fix it like all the other times."

Kagome started to laugh, drawing the other three's attention, "good to know!"

* * *

Class was dull, they were only reading paragraph to paragraph out of the text. Many people were falling asleep, Kagome was one of them. She jerked up, however, when Yuu's voice rang out loudly.

"Mashiro-san! You will read next."

He got no response and Kagome looked to Rima. She still looked pretty upset.

"Mashiro-sann!" He tried again before giving up, falling into a depressed heap on top of his desk and the class just started to talk again.

"What a failure." Kagome muttered and slapped her forehead.

Nagihiko heard and he looked towards her before he started to laugh.

Kagome merely grinned back at him.

* * *

Class ended and Rima stood quickly, leaving the classroom without a second thought. Kagome followed after her, Amu going soon after.

"Rima-chan?" Kagome asked, "are you okay?"

Rima looked up, "yeah."

Kagome crossed her arms, "no you're not."

"Rima-chan!" Amu cried, "what's wrong?"

She said nothing as Nagihiko walked out of the classroom and over to where the other three were.

"Hello Amu-chan, Rima-chan, Kagome-chan."

Rima immediately pushed Amu in front of her so she could hide from the boy.

Kagome smiled his way before looking at Rima with worry again while Amu greeted Nagihiko with just as much brightness.

A huge group of girls from their class surrounded the group without a second though, intent on proving a point to others who weren't so close.

"See!" One shouted happily, "told you. Amu-chan and Nagihiko-kun make the perfect couple!"

Amu and Nagihiko blushed a bright cherry red while Rima glared coldly before shoving herself away from Amu, winding her arm around Kagome, and walked stiffly away.

Shippo saw the commotion and a sly grin spread on his face as the two came closer to him.

"Hey short-stuff," Shippo joked, about to take Kagome from the small angry girl, "what's got you so cranky? Can't reach the top shelf?"

"Touch Kagome-chan and I will hurt you." Rima growled before taking Kagome down the hall to somewhere else, leaving Shippo stunned along with Amu and Nagihiko.

Turning, Shippo motioned back towards where Rima had drug Kagome, "what's up with her?"

Amu and Nagihiko only shrugged. Shippo waved his hands in a 'whatever' motion, "eh, doesn't matter anyway. I have to go." He waved a quick goodbye, "later."

"Bye Shippo-kun." Amu waved while Nagihiko never said anything. "I'm worried about Rima-chan."

Nagihiko shrugged, "I'm worried about the people who accidentally touch Kagome-chan when Rima-chan is in a bad mood."

Amu nodded, "that too."

* * *

Rima tugged Kagome outside without a word until she saw her mother's car. She turned and pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

"Bye Kagome-chan"

Kagome returned the hug, "bye Rima-chan."

The two parted and Kagome went on her way home, wondering what Nagihiko and Amu were doing.

As if on cue, she received a text from Amu.

It read;

_'Hey Kagome-chan. Nagihiko and I need your help to make Rima smile again. Are you up for it?'_

Kagome quickly typed her response.

_'Of course. What do I need to do?'_

* * *

Rima sat in a ball on her couch, ignoring her mother and father fighting in the next room. She wished that they would just quit. She sighed, her mind wandering to the fact that Nagihiko's twin sister was Amu's best friend. It bothered her. The fact that Nagihiko and Kagome were so close also bothered her.

He couldn't have both of them!

Rima crossed her arms and blinked back her tears, only to jump when she heard her phone go off. Reaching over, she picked it up from the coffee table and read the message. It was from Kagome and Rima smiled happily.

_'Hey, would you like to hang out tomorrow?'_

Rima responded without hesitation.

_'Yes!'_

* * *

Auroua: There are two parts to chapter 14, so to make things clear, the next chapter will also be chapter 14(Part II) The reason of why I did it that way is because it just doesn't make sense if I put it all in one chapter.

Thanks for reading!  
Remember:

Review make me smile!


	15. What's up with Rima(II)

Auroua: Part two is up!

* * *

Chapter 14(Part II): What's up with Rima?

* * *

Rima glared at the purple haired boy standing beside Kagome and Amu. She turned her nose up in the air, "what is _he_ doing here?"

Kagome sweat-dropped, along with Amu and Nagihiko. "Well, I figured we all could hang out." Kagome rubbed her head sheepishly.

Rima started to walk away.

"Eh!" Kagome cried and the three of them attempted to catch up with the tiny girl. Amu began to pull some horribly timed gag that had no affect in making Rima smile.

KusuKusu began to yell at Amu, saying that she was doing it wrong.

Kagome looked at Nagihiko for an answer of why she was pulling the lame move but he only shrugged in the same confusion.

Kagome sighed and followed after the two, Nagihiko walking beside her.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Amu kept pulling the strange face and Rima kept ignoring it. I had gotten to the point of being so weird that Amu had even dressed in a huge pink feline costume and Kagome abruptly walked out of the store to collect her thoughts before walking to stand beside Rima and Nagihiko.

"I'm thirsty." Kagome said, "anyone wanna go the the food court?"

"Sure." Amu sighed, she looked both emotionally and physically exhausted.

The four sat at a vacant table after ordering their drinks.

Ran, Miki, and Suu brought Amu her's though.

"Thanks!" Amu smiled brightly and Kagome knew something was up.

"Oh my! Aah!" Amu cried a second after taking a sip, "hot!"

_'Nailed it.'_ Kagome thought with slight smile.

"Food jokes are so over-played." Rima spoke quietly, obviously un-amused, and the other three sitting at the table collapsed out of exhaustion.

The four collected themselves and decided to tour around the mall, coming to a stop in front of the Christmas tree in the center.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome whispered, "I completely forgot that Christmas will be soon."

Kagome turned to see Amu dressed in another ridiculous outfit. She looked at Nagihiko. He was stepping back in fear of Rima's glaring at him.

"Encourage Amu-chan on!" KusuKusu yelled at Nagihiko, "laugh!"

Nagihiko sweat-dropped before turning around, "ha ha, Amu-chan. You're so funny."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "come now Nagi, you and I both know that isn't true."

He actually laughed at that.

Nagihiko walked over to Rima, she was glancing up at the Christmas tree with the tiniest of smiles.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Nagihiko asked her and her smile vanished. "You know Amu-chan and Kagome-chan are trying their best to get you to laugh. Can't you smile so they give up?"

Rima didn't say anything.

"Or is it because I am around that you can't allow yourself to smile."

A moment passed and Rima was still silent. Nagihiko reached his hand out towards her only to have her smack it angrily away from her.

"Such weak-hearted and weak-attempted gags will not have any effect on me. You have to try harder if you want to make me laugh."

Nagihiko glared in return at Rima before she walked away from him to stand beside Amu and Kagome.

"I want to go to your house, Amu-chan."

Kagome looked at Amu, as did Nagihiko.

"Sure." Amu smiled, grateful for the chance to get out of the costume.

* * *

The four arrived at Amu's house, her father immediately over reacting to the face that Nagihiko was there. He, in turn, swept his hair up in a fake ponytail and winked, making Amu's family believe him to be a girl.

Kagome started to laugh under her breath, earning his attention.

"What's so funny, Kagome-chan?"

"You make a very pretty girl, Nagihiko." Kagome giggled as he glared at her. "Hey!" She defended herself at his cold glare, "it was a compliment."

The four walked up the stairs and into Amu's room where Rima found a photo album. Flipping it open, she began to go through it.

"You knew a lot of boys when you were younger, eh Amu?" Kagome teased as Amu's face turned red.

"N-no!" She cried, "we were just friends!"

Kagome laughed, "you are so shy."

"You have this teddy bear in almost every picture." Rima commented, catching Amu's attention away from Kagome's teasing.

"Oh, well, yeah," Amu spoke, trying to be cool about it.

"Amu-nee never went anywhere without it." Ami laughed, walking over towards the corner of Amu's room where a bear was, "she still has it now too!"

Amu blushed.

"I'm bored." Rima stood up.

"I'm hungry." Kagome rubbed her stomach, which growled loudly emphasizing her point.

"We can bake something." Nagihiko smiled and Amu beamed at the option.

"Sure! That sounds fun!"

* * *

After spending several hours at Amu's house, the four decided to leave. With Rima and Nagihiko ignoring each other for the incident at the mall, it was intense as they headed towards the last chance they had to make Rima smile. Nagihiko and Amu's Charas were the only one's who knew about this spot however, and that resulted with Amu falling in one of the many holes Nagihiko had dug.

She climbed out, only to fall into another, then another, then another, then another, and so on.

Nagihiko stood by Kagome, rubbing the back of his neck as the scene unfolded.

"Are you sure Amu-chan will be okay?" He asked Ran, Miki, and Suu.

"Eh, sure!" Ran responded and Nagihiko sweat-dropped.

"If you say so..."

Amu had managed to climb out of the last crater, sliding backwards to lay against a tree for a few moments. A second passed and a scarecrow fell from one of the branches, startling Amu enough for her to scream and dart to hide behind the others.

The three of them looked at Rima...

_Nothing._

They fell anime-style.

Sighing, they stood, deciding to call it a day when they heard a violin playing. It was a recording and it became noticeable with all the X-eggs appearing that it was Easter's doing.

Amu quickly character transformed with Ran, Rima with KusuKusu, and Kagome with Elle.

"Amu-chan," Nagihiko said, "you go that way while Rima-chan and Kagome-chan you go the other way to-" He didn't get to finish when Rima ran off in the opposite direction.

"Rima-chan!" Kagome called, "stop!"

"No!" Rima shouted before turning her attention to Nagihiko, "don't act like you know everything about Kagome-chan, Amu-chan, or me! Your Guardian Character hasn't even hatched yet!" She shouted with tears glazing over her eyes and kept running.

Rima, so intent on trying to prove Nagihiko wrong, didn't notice and X-egg about to attack her. Nagihiko saw this and ran, jumping in front of her, taking the full blow of the attack.

Rima stared in shock at him as Kagome and Amu ran over.

"Nagihiko?" Kagome held her hand to her mouth, worry shining in her eyes.

He stood, "I'm fine." He looked back at Rima, "are you alright?"

She nodded. "Tell us what we need to do, Nagihiko."

He smiled and nodded, "Rima-chan and Kagome-chan, you two keep the X-eggs from leaving the area and I'll do the same. Once we get them all in a tight group, Amu-chan will purify them."

They nodded and split up.

Rima used Tightrope Dancer to chase the eggs over to Kagome, who in turn used Puppet Screen to keep them from going past her, they then went to Nagihiko, who used the scarecrow from before to scare them back over to Rima. The cycle repeated until they were between the three and Amu took her chance.

"Negative Heart; Lock On!" She called and the X-eggs began to revert back to normal.

Once finished they all breathed a sigh of relief and the three girls quit their Character Transformations.

Nagihiko raced over to where the others were only to fall in one of the holes Amu hadn't. Kagome and Rima walked casually over to it, peering inside slightly to see his confused face.

Rima busted out laughing at his expression, Kagome following soon after while Amu stared on in confusion.

Rima sobered up and reached her hand down to help Nagihiko out of the hole, only to have him yank her down with him.

"Why?" Rima scowled, sitting in the dirt.

"Now we're even." He responded with a tiny smile.

Amu ran towards the hole, falling in as well.

"You really piss me off." Rima glared, which her returned full-hearted.

"Not this again!" Amu cried, pulling the lame gag once again.

Kagome began to laugh loudly, fully intending to leave the three down there but just as she turned, she felt a hand wind around her ankle. She screamed as she was tugged into hole by none other than Nagihiko. He had noticed when she was about to leave and he had stood, taking her distracted time to yank her into the hole.

Amu and Rima began to laugh when Kagome tacked Nagihiko into the dirt. He began to tickle her and she screamed.

"Knock it off Nagihiko!"

Amu and Rima laughed harder at her expense.

* * *

Auroua: Ta-da! Finished! Hope you enjoyed!

I hope I got all the errors out of this chapter and also the previous one.

Ja!


	16. My Would-be Self?(Part I)

Auroua: Chapter 15. This chapter is also in two parts.

Kenzkitty: I cannot hold back this chapter anymore, I'm afraid. I have had it building up for so long, adding things that sounded good at all hours and I think I've finally made it just right! Just what am I talking about? Read and find it out!  
Ah, thanks so much for the episode number. It made finding it on a good site all the more easier.  
As for the episode with Utau's concert, I've been thinking of things I could do with that. I fully plan on putting it into the story before chapter twenty, so I have to get my wandering mind in place! I might use bits and pieces of your ideas, along with a meld of mine.  
As for when they find out that Shippo is working for Easter, that should be coming up soon. It shall be another thing that I will take very much joy in writing.

Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 15(Part I): My Would-be Self?

* * *

It was late, almost twelve at night, but one certain purple haired male could not go to sleep. It wasn't like he wasn't tired, because he was. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. It was just that his sub-conscious wouldn't stop acting, presenting new thoughts to bother him.

He thought avidly of Temari, as well as his other Chara.

He thought of his alter ego, Nadeshiko.

He thought of Amu, and how she could possibly react to knowing the truth.

And then there was the main thing that wouldn't leave him alone, even in sleep.

_Kagome_.

She stunned him. How she managed to work herself into every crevice of his mind, he didn't know. Nor did he know how to act upon it. He didn't even know if it was a good or bad thing.

Nagihiko sighed, everything about her made him smile.

Her eyes.

Her laugh.

Her smile.

Her short stature that made her so easy and tempting to hold.

The very thought of her made his heart flutter and his mind go blank.

He wondered how she was coping with Ikuto being taken over by Easter.

He wondered what she thought about on a daily basis.

And, the ever present though of Shippo. It made him grimace in anger and his chest clench painfully in jealousy to think that they were together.

It bothered him.

He stood from his bed, quietly opening his door to go outside into the hall. Making sure to be quiet, he wandered aimlessly into the kitchen and made a cup of tea.

He sat at the table, occasionally sipping at his tea, border-lining yanking his hair out as the thoughts, once again, bombarded his mind.

"Nagihiko?"

He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Hai Okaa-san?"

She sat down in the empty chair beside his, "why are you up this late?"

He looked down, "couldn't sleep."

She brushed his hair from his face, "that's not all, is it, though?"

Nagihiko shook his head, "no." He could never pull something past his mother. No matter what it was, she could always see through any rouse. She called it "mother's intuition".

"What's bothering you?"

How would he word this to his mother? He didn't even know how to make sense of it. With a sigh he buried his face into the palms of his hands, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You have a crush." She grinned when he snapped his head up.

"Wh-huh... What?" Nagihiko's face heated up while his mother only giggled humorously.

"It's obvious." She poked at the blush staining his face, "this only proved my point."

He sighed again, "okay, so I do have a crush. I just-" He stopped talking and covered his mouth, his eyes darting down.

"Don't know how to tell them?"

"I-" he cut himself off before sighing, "no."

"What's her name?"

"Kagome." He smiled, "just being around her makes me smile. She's so tiny, smaller than Rima-chan, she is only 4'8". She was cold when I first met her but after a few days, she began to warm up and, eventually, I began to fall for her. Everything about her makes my heart beat fast and my mind go blank, her smile, the way her eyes sparkle, and the way she laughs. She's_ perfect._"

His mother smiled at him, "you have it bad."

His eye twitched, "I've realized that."

She stood, "don't worry about it tonight. You have school tomorrow, get some sleep Nagihiko."

"Hai mother." Nagihiko stood, pushed his chair in, and walked back to his room.

Once back in his room, he took another glance at the eggs laying nestled softly in a blanket together on top of his bed-side table. He sighed and fell to lay back on his bed to try and get some sleep.

After two hours of laying still with his eyes closed, he finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Nagihiko yawned, regretting not getting enough sleep, as he changed into his gym uniform. He honestly wondered why he agreed to help out with the basketball team. Maybe it was because they really needed his help, or, maybe it was because Kagome was standing next to him when Fuyuki asked for his help. The later of the two sounded more accurate.

As he walked outside, he spotted Kagome, Rima, Amu, and Yaya standing beside the court. Amu and Yaya were teasing Rima, he smiled. Kagome waved cheerfully towards him and he waved back.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Nagihiko smiled sheepishly at Fuyuki.

"It's alright," he smiled back, "thanks for filling in for the game."

Practice began. After almost ten minutes, Nagihiko took the ball and was about to take his shot. He shot the ball, only for the shot to be intercepted by a boy with brownish-red hair and green eyes.

"Oh come on." He teased Nagihiko, "you'll never make a shot like that."

Amu and Yaya ran to hug Kuukai while Rima and Kagome walked slowly and stood in front of him.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, looking the boy up and down before she finally asked, "who're you?"

"He is Souma, Kuukai!" Yaya answered before the boy had the chance to. "Kuukai, this is-"

Kagome held her hand out, "Tsukiyomi, Kagome."

He took her hand before grinning, "so_ you_ are the new joker."

Kagome took her hand back, "yes, and?"

"Nothing," he laughed and asked, " how about we go talk in the Royal Garden?"

With a chorus of "yes" and several nods, the group proceeded to the garden.

"So," Amu began once they got situated in the garden, "what brings you here Kuukai?"

"Eh," he sat in a chair, "I just came for a visit and to see how the new jack is holding up."

Nagihiko smiled before casting a quick glance at Kagome. She was distracted and typing on her phone. Her eyes were laced with annoyance as she snapped her phone shut with a quiet 'snap', catching Rima's attention. She smiled at the blond girl before turning her attention back to everyone else.

"Fujisaki-kun is doing wonderful." Tadase smiled.

"I'd say he is doing better than even you." Yaya teased.

Kuukai snorted, "alright, wanna test that?" He looked at Nagihiko, "loser buys ice cream?"

He nodded.

The competition, somehow, turned out to be an arm wrestling contest.

Kagome, who was standing between Amu and Rima, looked to the side for a brief moment, only to stare for a good while. Nagihiko's discarded blazer, resting on a pulled-away chair, rustled once- twice- before the blue egg peered over the edge of his pocket. It stayed there for a moment and Kagome looked at Nagihiko. He looked to be winning.

But, as it turned out, Kuukai had been the winner._ Barely_.

"Drat," Nagihiko smiled lightly, "I thought I had that."

Kagome quickly looked back at Nagihiko's blazer but the egg had already receded back into the pocket. She scowled. Either she was crazy or Nagihiko's Guardian Character was about to hatch.

And she sure as hell was _not_ crazy. That could only mean one thing.

Kagome smiled triumphantly.

Now, should she tell him or let him discover it on his own? She tapped her chin for a moment before making up her mind. She looked around, only for her exterior to falter. He was gone!

Did she really zone-out that bad?

"Where did Nagihiko and Kuukai go?"

Amu looked at her, "oh! You've returned from your own land."

Kagome blushed, "how long was I out of it?"

"Almost ten minutes." Rima spoke quietly.

"Souma-kun and Fujisaki-kun already left." Tadase smiled, "anything wrong with that?"

Kagome shook her head, "no. It's just..." Kagome nibbled her bottom lip, "I think Nagihiko's Guardian Character is going to hatch soon."

"Really?" Amu perked up at that, "awesome!"

Kagome smiled, "yeah."

* * *

"Don't you think I should be treating you?" Nagihiko spoke softly as the two sat down.

"Eh," Kuukai waved it off, "don't worry about it. I've been wanting to try the banana flavor for a while now."

Nagihiko nodded, "so what's the_ real_ reason you came for a visit?"

Kuukai began to laugh, "you always see through things, don't you?"

Nagihiko smiled.

"I mostly came to visit you." Kuukai smiled and leaned back against the park bench the two were sharing, "have you found an answer to your question yet?"

Nagihiko sighed and looked down, "I am not sure yet."

Kuukai frowned, "I'm sure it'll come to you soon enough. Life never leaves people empty handed with things like this."

The long haired boy smiled at that. It reminded him of what Kagome usually said to him.

"Thank-you Souma-kun."

Kuukai grinned, "so, that Kagome girl is cute."

Nagihiko flushed at bright red, "nani?"

"Oh come on," he teased, "she may be oblivious but I'm pretty observant."

"Really now?"

Kuukai's eyebrow twitched, "of course I am. Quit changing the subject!"

"What was the subject?" Nagihiko waved his hands as he stood.

"You like Kagome!" Kuukai shouted and Nagihiko was thankful no one was around.

"Okay!" Nagihiko sighed and sank back down to sit on the bench. "Maybe I do."

"Knew it." He slapped the troubled boy next to him on the back, "when are you going to tell her?"

Nagihiko sighed, "I have no idea."

Kuukai ginned, "how about I help you?"

"Oh," Nagihiko waved his hands, praying that he wouldn't help, "you don't have to..."

"Nonsense!"

"Joy." Nagihiko groaned.

"Glad you're enthusiastic." Kuukai dead-panned, "you could always give her flowers."

"That's so common."

"It's almost Christmas, get her a present and tell her when you give it to her."

"Still so common."

Kuukai twitched, "let someone else tell her for you."

"That's cowardly."

"You are impossible." Kuukai sighed.

"I know, Souma-kun." Nagihiko sighed and covered his face, "I know."

* * *

Auroua: I plan to have the second part up later tonight. If not, sometime tomorrow.

Hope you enjoyed! I hope I got all the errors out.

Remember;

Review's make me smile!


	17. My Would-be Self?(Part II)

Auroua: Here is part two!

* * *

Chapter 15(Part II): My Would-be Self?

* * *

Tadase had managed to catch up with Kagome, who had left prior to try and find Nagihiko.

"Fujisaki-kun's Guardian Character?" He asked.

Kagome nodded, "I saw it move."

Kira sighed, "I didn't notice one bit."

Sai nodded, "yeah."

"Tadase-kun," Kagome began, tuning her Charas out, "what kind of Guardian Character do you think is in Nagihiko's Guardian Egg?"

"We won't know until it hatches, obviously." Kiseki stated, crossing his arms.

"Thanks for that informative information." Yura sighed and thumped him.

"Oi!" Kiseki shouted, "you will treat your king with respect!"

"Whatever." Yura giggled.

Kagome and Tadase sweat-dropped before he spoke again.

"But," Tadase began, " whoever hatches from the egg is, 'The person he wants to be', at least."

"What if the egg doesn't hatch?" Elle asked.

"Then there is still something he doesn't understand." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome!" Kira cried, snapping everyone out of their conversation, "over there!"

"Nagihiko." Kagome smiled before looking at Tadase, "lets go."

He nodded.

* * *

"My Guardian Egg?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, "it looked like it moved. Can I see it for a moment?"

"Sure." He held the egg out for her to take.

Kagome took it carefully and inspected it. She smiled before holding it close to her heart. It didn't look any different, but Kagome could feel it moving every once in a while. The egg would hatch soon.

She was lost so deeply in her thoughts, she barely noticed with something hit her leg.

Kagome jumped, looking down to spot a bright orange ball laying at her feet.

She heard Tadase laugh lightly, "maybe you should quit zoning out Kagome-chan."

She nodded, "you're right. It just gets way to dangerous when I'm in my own world."

"Sorry!" A voice called and three boys ran to where they were standing, "my fault."

"It's alright." Kagome smiled while Nagihiko seemed a little more stunned.

"It's you guys." He whispered.

The three looked confused before grinning.

"Takeshi." One with shoulder length brown hair smiled.

"Akira" Another with glasses grinned.

"Keisuke." The one with short, cropped blue hair gave a thumbs up.

"And together we are;" They all began, "Urban Street!"

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "is that some comedy group?"

The three fell to the ground before the Akira spoke up, "we're the best three-on-three basketball team."

Yura scanned over the group, "they don't look like the best to me."

Elle, Kira, and Sai giggled before nodding.

Kagome silently scolded them before looking at Nagihiko, who was holding the basketball.

"You know them?" Tadase asked

He shrugged, "no, not really."

Nagihiko looked at the ground. _'What's coming over me?'_

Kagome jumped once more when she heard the basketball bouncing off of the ground. She looked at Nagihiko and then back at the blue egg in her hand. It twitched and jumped.

Kagome looked at Tadase. "It-"

He cut her off with a nod, "I saw it too"

Without a warning, Nagihiko ran forward and shot the basketball. It went into the net before falling to the ground.

"Whoa." The three on the ground sat amazed.

Nagihiko stood stunned as well. He looked up and spotted Kagome smiling at him, he smiled back before looking at the ground.

"This feeling..." He whispered.

* * *

Nagihiko sat pondering what Kagome had told him earlier.

With the blue egg in his hand, he closed his eyes.

**~Flashback~**

_Once "Urban Street" had gotten up and left, Kagome rushed over to Nagihiko with a huge smiled presented on her face._

_"What is it, Kagome-chan?"_

_"This egg is trying to hatch Nagihiko."_

**~Flashback over~**

The door opened and Nagihiko quickly hid the egg in his pocket before his mother saw it.

"What is it? Have you discovered something about your lifestyle, Nagihiko?"

He smiled and stood, "yes."

* * *

It was the day of the exhibition game and the Guardians were lounging lazily in the Garden. Nagihiko's Guardian Character egg was setting gently on the table while the other Guardian Characters crowded around it.

"Nagi's egg moved again?" Yaya shouted happily.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, "it was clattering back and forth."

Yaya jumped up and down, "that means Nagi is going to be a Character bearer soon!" She ran to stand beside him with a toy microphone, "Nagihiko! What are you feeling right now?"

Nagihiko sweat-dropped, "Yaya-chan..."

On the table, the other Guardian Characters were crowding around the egg.

"Come on out!" Kusukusu cheered happily.

"Yeah!" Kira backed her up, "it's so nice out here!"

Suu tapped her chin, "I wonder if he is shy."

"Humph." Kiseki huffed, "how dare a commoner make his king wait."

Kagome looked at them and rolled her eyes, "you can say whatever you want but that doesn't mean he'll hatch any sooner. It'll happen when it does."

Pepe "tsk'd" them all before speaking, "you are all pitiful-dechu. Let me handle this-dechu."

Miki smiled, "that's some confidence you have."

"Pepe-chan! You can do it!" Yaya cheered, "the whole world is watching you!"

"I know." Pepe sighed before gaining sparkles in her eyes. "The egg is like a baby Guardian Character, so a baby character like me should be able to reach him-dechu!"

Pepe grabbed a rattle before chanting, "come on out-dechu! Come on out-dechu! Come on out-de-"

Pepe fell over and abruptly went asleep.

"Don't fall asleep!" Kusukusu cried.

Miki sighed, "that was pointless."

Nagihiko smiled at them before picking the egg up. "It's almost time for the game."

Yaya perked up, "oh yeah, today is the exhibition game."

He nodded.

"Good luck." Tadase smiled, "we'll handle things here."

"Ja." He walked from the Garden after bidding them a goodbye.

Yaya leaned close to Kagome, "are you sure you don't want to go cheer him on?"

She then turned to look directly at Rima, "Kirishima-kun is going to be there too."

Rima crossed her arms, "I have Guardian work to do."

"I'll handle it," Yaya smiled, "really."

"I'm fine." Rima glared.

"Rima-tan. You're so stubborn, you should just be honest with yourself and-"

Rima turned around and grabbed Yaya's cheeks, pulling at them.

"I'm sowwy." Yaya struggled to speak.

Kagome and Amu sweat-dropped before Kagome took one look around, noticing Nagihiko's uniform laying in a chair. He forgot it. She picked it up.

"I'm going to take this to him." She called over her shoulder as she left with her Charas following close behind.

"They would be so cute together." Yaya smiled once Kagome was out of hearing range, "right?"

Amu grinned, "you know, I was just thinking that."

Rima snorted, "what about Shippo?"

"They seem like close friends to me," Amu tapped her chin, "they don't act like a couple."

Rima shrugged, "if you say so." She grabbed her bag. "Come on. We have work to do."

Tadase sighed, "don't do something that will ruin their friendship." He looked at Amu and Yaya.

"What do you mean?" Yaya crossed her arms and pouted.

"Just that." Tadase smiled, "let's get to work."

"Okay Tadase-kun." Amu and Yaya waved him off before turning to one another.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Amu grinned.

"Depends," Yaya smiled, "are you thinking of a way to get Nagi-kun to admit he likes Kagome, and in turn, get her to admit to him?"

"Yup."

"Then yes!"

* * *

"Thank-you for bringing me my uniform." Nagihiko smiled gratefully to the small girl in front of him, "I can't believe I forgot it though."

Kagome waved it off with a bright smile, "nonsense! I'm just glad I made it on time."

"Huh?"

Kagome and Nagihiko looked up to see the three from yesterday.

"You're the one who made that amazing shot yesterday!" Takeshi said.

Akira jumped, "don't be scared Takeshi-kun!"

"That's right!" He smiled, "we're the red-hot players!"

"Urban Street!" The two chorused together before they noticed that the final one wasn't next to them. "Hey!"

Keisuke jumped before going over to them, "oh! Sorry!"

Kagome and Nagihiko stood stunned before Kagome turned to look at Nagihiko.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Where have I seen those three before?"

_**~Meanwhile- hiding in the bushes~**_

"How's it going?" A male asked.

"There is quite a lot gathering." A woman spoke, peering out through the bushes to stare at the group through binoculars. "Perfect conditions for a field test!"

"Alright!" The same male cheered, "get it started!"

"Um..." A different male hovering over a small object muttered. "Where is the on switch?"

The first male sweat-dropped, "I forgot to install one."

"Nani!?" The other two cried.

_**~Back to the game~**_

"You can do it! Go!" Kira cheered happily while Kagome and her Chara were standing on the sidelines.

"We're already ten points down." Takeshi sighed.

"Are we going to lose?" Akira asked.

"Don't give up!" Keisuke called, "play hard right till the end!"

Nagihiko snapped his head up, "of course!" He whispered, "it was back then."

**_~Back in the bushes we venture!~_**

"Here we go." The male with tan hair smiled, connecting two wires to each other.

The machine turned on and a violin sound began to play.

At the sound, Kagome jerked, as did Nagihiko. They shared a look while Kagome's Chara began to look around.

"It's still not Ikuto." Yura mumbled.

"I know." Kagome closed her eyes.

She looked back at the court. Everyone, minus Nagihiko, was standing still. The next moment, their heart eggs began to come from their chests.

One by one, the players fell to the ground.

"Kirishima-kun." Nagihiko called as the boy also fell.

"Nagihiko." Kagome ran over to him.

The X-eggs crowded around the basketball net while the three from "Urban Street" hatched into X-characters.

Yura, Elle, Sai, and Kira looked at them closely before the three X-characters moved away, one had a basketball.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "they want us to play basketball?"

Nagihiko looked at the three unconscious boys before looking back at the X-characters, "Kagome-chan! Lets do this."

"You couldn't have a worse teammate." Kagome whimpered, "but I'll give it my best."

Kagome looked at Kira. "Watashi no Kokoro, unlock!" She stood full height, "Chara Nari, Luminous Heart!"

Nagihiko and Kagome looked up at the three X-characters as the X-eggs made a circle, a net really, for the game.

"Apparently," Nagihiko began, "if we get it in that up there, we win. Kagome-chan!"

"I'll try my best."

A whistle sounded from where Kagome's Chara was. It was Yura.

"Let the game begin." Sai said.

The three X-characters surrounded Kagome. The one in dead front had the ball. It dribbled it a couple times before throwing it to the one behind her. It went over her shoulder and Kagome dived to try and catch the X-character.

"She is really horrible at sports." Elle sighed.

Yura and Sai only nodded in agreement.

The X-character that had the ball threw it at the ring of X-eggs, only to have Nagihiko catch it before it made it. The three cried out in anger as Nagihiko took the ball and they began to chase him in an attempt to get the it back.

He elegantly moved out of the way every time they dove for him.

Kagome, looking on, blushed lightly and couldn't help but smile. "It's almost like he is dancing." She whispered.

* * *

Nagihiko smiled.

_'That's right. I don't have to worry anymore.'_ He thought, '_Run as hard as I can. Jump as high as I want. All the things I had to forget in order to dance like a girl. But I don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm a boy now and I can go all out! I'll grab hold of my rhythm!'_

Nagihiko looked up to spot the blue egg in front of him.

"Your rhythm definitely reached me." A voice spoke as the egg started to crack open. It opened to show a purple haired Guardian Character.

"A Guardian Character?" Nagihiko whispered.

"I'm Rhythm," he smiled, "come on, let's go!"

Nagihiko nodded, "Boku no Kokoro, unlock!"

"Chara Nari, Beat Jumper!" Nagihiko landed on his feet and Kagome smiled at him.

"This is..." Nagihiko trailed off as the X-characters got angry and moved the ring of X-eggs up higher.

"No fair!" Elle yelled.

_'Make it cool, Nagi!_' Rhythm's voice echoed through Nagihiko's head.

"Okay!" Nagihiko smiled as the blue wings on his shoes began to glow and he jumped high, to where the ring was at.

The X-characters looked horrified.

"Wow!" Kagome cheered.

"Beat Dunk!" Nagihiko called as the basketball fell through the ring, winning them the game.

The X-character fell down defeated while Kagome's other Charas went over to them.

"Please don't feel so bad," Sai smiled at them.

"If you have fun and don't give up, you are sure to get better some day." Elle smiled.

"And that day will be soon!" Yura cheered.

_'Kagome-chan!'_ Kira said, '_now is your chance!'_

"Right." Kagome smiled, "Purification Mist."

The multicolored mist spread through the area, and the X-characters went back into their eggs before being purified along with the other X-eggs.

**_~Easter Employees~_**

"What about the Embryo?" A male whimpered.

"The output of the device seems to be too weak." The woman sighed.

"Dang." All three hung their head in shame.

**_~Basketball court~_**

The crowd's heart eggs began to return to their bodies while Kagome and Nagihiko quit their Chara Nari.

Keisuke sat up slowly and looked around, "huh? What was I..."

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked, walking to the waking up 'Urban Street'

"You... are you... Nagi?" He asked. The other two perked up when they saw Nagihiko's smile.

* * *

The game was over and the day was winding down as the remaining five stood on the court.

"We're sorry that we forgot you." The three spoke at the same time.

"Don't worry," Nagihiko smiled, "it's not important." He looked at the ground, _'after all. It was only one day we were together.' _He perked up, "let's play basketball sometime again."

The three nodded, "right. All together now:" The three smiled, "Urban Street!"

"That's not going to happen." Nagihiko sweat-dropped and the three busted out laughing.

Kagome smiled from the fence she was leaning on before she looked at the Charas floating next to her, "I'm glad Nagihiko is a Character Bearer now."

Rhythm moved away from her to look at them. He smiled, "so, Yura, Elle, Kira, and Sai, you're all with Kagome? I like your rhythm." He winked, "you're all so cute."

Kagome, along with Sai, Elle, and Yura, sweat-dropped while Kira merely blushed.

Kagome looked over at Nagihiko. He was still talking with the three other boys while they kept pitching pose ideas for him.

She giggled before looking up at the fading sun.

The day had seemed shorter than it actually was.

* * *

Auroua: Finished! Sorry it took so long, my computer glitched and I couldn't get on earlier. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up by before Sunday.

I hope I got all the errors out, but I was in a hurry to finish.

Ja!


	18. Stress a Newly Hatched Chara can Bring

Auroua: Chapter 16 is now officially up. Sorry it took so long. I wasn't home barely all weekend. :c I made marble cupcakes though. c: They are freaking beautiful... now I have to save some for special people at school which means I gotta go old school with my brother. Wooden spoon, here I come!

Ahem ~ I got of track...

Enjoy!

**_Kenzkitty:_** I will go on and say that Kagome's final Chara will, in fact, be a black angel. However, everything else about said Chara will be revealed when it does hatch.  
I do like the idea of having her Chara hatch around the time of Utau's concert. I do like the Angel Cradle too, a lot. c:

Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 16: Oh, the Stress a Newly Hatched Chara can Bring!

* * *

"Oh? Fujisaki-kun's Guardian Character was born?" Tadase asked as the Guardians, that were present on time, sat together at the table during their lunch break.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled, "it was yesterday when all those X-eggs appeared." She looked at the vacant seat next to her own where Nagihiko _usually_ sat. Today he was late, "speaking of his Chara, where is Nagihiko?"

Everyone shrugged before Yaya began to bounce happily in her seat.

"I totally can't wait to meet him!" She cried, "I hope Nagi gets here really soon!"

A few minutes later, the purple haired boy walked in, "sorry I'm late everyone."

"He's here!" Yaya cheered, "hey, hey, Nagi! Where is your Guardian Chara?"

As if on cue, Rhythm appeared from behind Nagihiko.

"Yo," he said, "I'm Rhythm. Nice to meet ya'."

"Ooh," Yaya looked on amazed, "he looks just like Nagi!"

Nagihiko blushed slightly, "you think so?" He sank down in his chair and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked.

"Yeah," Kagome felt his forehead, "you look really beat."

"Well," he began, "it's Rhythm you see..."

Amu looked confused, "you're having a problem with Rhythm?"

"No, not exactly," he defended softly, "it's just that on my way to the Royal Garden..."

**_~Flashback (Yay! Nagihiko and Rhythm time!)~_**

Nagihiko walked at a calm pace to the Royal Garden. He looked over his shoulder at Rhythm only to come to a stop when a soccer ball landed in front of him. He looked down at it and then at the field.

Taking a few steps back, he kicked the ball back over and off of the hill he was on. A boy on the field caught it, calling out, "nice kick!" before returning to the game.

Nagihiko smiled lightly before Rhythm came next to his head.

"Lets join them!" Rhythm called, "make it cool!"

"Eh?" Nagihiko asked as a pair of blue headphones appeared around his neck.

The next minute, he was on the field playing with the soccer team. He kicked the ball, causing it to go past everyone and into the net, leaving the team members stunned.

"Yay!" Nagihiko gave a thumbs-up as the team stared on in amazement.

He sweat-dropped before turning to grab at Rhythm.

"Look here, Rhythm. Would you please stop Character Changing me without asking first?" Nagihiko looked fairly embarrassed.

Rhythm merely moved out of his grasp and motioned over to the batting cages, "over there next!"

Nagihiko hit a ball out of the school grounds and the baseball team looked amazed.

"Yay!"

"Now over here!" Rhythm urged him to the tennis court where Nagihiko beat the team.

"Yay!"

Next was volleyball.

And them judo.

"Yay!" Nagihiko cheered after each victory, every time leaving everyone else standing stunned.

The next minute, Nagihiko was surrounded by members of several sports teams.

"Join the baseball team, please!"

"No! Join the soccer team!"

"The basketball team had our eye on him first!"

"The judo team please!"

The guys kept arguing over which team Nagihiko should join and he crumpled in less than five minutes.

Breaking out of the crowd, he took off in a fast run to get away from the arguing people. "Bye! He called over his shoulder and then he was gone, leaving the people surrounding where he _used_ to be standing.

**_~End Flashback (aw)~_**

"Honestly," he sighed, "it was just too much."

Amu laughed lightly, "so _that's_ why you were late."

"Rhythm sure has a spirited personality." Tadase smiled at him.

"He likes to go with the flow." Yaya added on.

Rima looked at where the Charas were, "it looks like he is already getting along with the other Guardian Characters."

"Guys, you've got the most awesome groove goin' on." Rhythm flashed a grin and thumbs up.

One by one, he hugged every female Chara, leaving the group sitting at the table to think it over.

It was silent for a few moments before Rima decided to break it.

"He's quite the flirt."

Yaya added on, "an unflappable playboy, indeed."

Tadase tried to be more positive, "well, what matters is that he's friendly."

"Y-yeah." Amu nodded.

Nagihiko sweat-dropped while Kagome merely covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

**_Guardian Character moment;_**

"It is common courtesy to greet your king first, and yet..." Kiseki trailed off from his chair in the doll house.

"Hey Kiseki!" Ran and Kira smiled brightly as the group of Chara followed closely behind them.

"Ah," Kiseki nodded, "finally, there you are." He looked up, "I am Kiseki, the Guardian Character king."

Yura continued on for them, ignoring Kiseki, "you don't mind sharing your room with Rhythm, right?"

"What?" Kiseki cried.

"You two would make perfect roommates-dechu." Pepe smiled.

"The king, share his room with a commoner? Preposterous!"

"But he can't stay with a _girl_." Sai folded her arms in the sleeves of her kimono while KusuKusu went into a fit of giggles.

"But-" Kiseki stopped when Miki turned her head to the side.

"Don't be selfish."

"Me? Selfish?!" Kiseki cried out in outrage.

"Just calm down." Rhythm smiled, attempting to sooth the problem, "make it cool."

"Watch your tongue!" Kiseki cried.

"I don't need a room, dude." Rhythm waved the commotion off.

"Huh?" Kiseki asked.

"It's your pad man," Rhythm stood in front of the king Chara, "just keep using it like you always do. Then we ain't got no problem, yeah?" Rhythm smiled at his reasoning, sending the female Charas into another wave of amazement.

"So cool." Miki blushed a bright red, earning Kira's gaze. Kira glared for a moment before moving to be beside Sai and KusuKusu with a small "hmph!". KusuKusu giggled again and Elle joined in this time.

"He's quite easygoing, unlike a certain someone." Yura nagged.

Kiseki glared at Yura. "I-" he was cut off before being able to say another word.

"He's completely right~nya."

The Charas looked to the right only to spot Yoru lying on his side.

He continued, "you don't need a room to live~nya."

"Who's that?" Rhythm asked, gaining Yoru's attention.

Yoru went over to where the others were before looking straight at Rhythm. "I am the great Yoru! I can smell a kindred free spirit in you~nya!"

Rhythm smirked before doing a complex handshake with the neko Chara, leaving the females stunned.

"They just did a very complicated handshake." Pepe whispered.

"So cool!" Miki's blush deepened.

KusuKusu and Elle perked up, "I wanna try it, too!" They chorused together.

"Teach me!" Ran called next, following KusuKusu and Elle over to Rhythm, the others following suit. Yoru merely went over to Kiseki while Rhythm soaked up the attention.

"He's way more popular than the 'King', don't you think~nya?" Yoru teased before snickering mischievously.

**_Guardian Table_**

Kagome looked up from her conversation with Nagihiko and Amu, looking over to where the Guardian Characters were. "Is that Yoru over there...?"

Amu nodded, "yeah."

"_When_ did he get there?"

Amu shrugged, "I have no idea."

Kagome nodded before holding her hands up into the air and turning her attention back to the conversation, "I'll go with it."

* * *

**_~After school on the same day~_**

Kagome walked at a slow pace, silently wondering why Nagihiko had left the classroom so early. Usually he would wait for, if not just her, Amu and Rima as well.

She worried about him a little bit as she looked at her Charas. She remember the stress they brought her when they first hatched. Kira had been the one who caused her the _most_ embarrassing situation. It was just a normal thing to have disagreements.

Kagome's thoughts went to Yoru. He had followed her around all day since lunch break. She knew he was worried about Ikuto and she knew that he would, more than likely, come home with her until he was returned. She didn't have a problem with it. Yoru and Yura got along fairly well.

Yoru wasn't with her right now, he was out looking for Ikuto again. She didn't worry much. He knew where she lived and he knew of the invitation she had extended to him. If it involved food, he was more that likely to take that offer up fully.

She rounded a corner, spotting Nagihiko crouched down and hiding behind a stair guard.

"Nagihiko? What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Nagihiko shushed her. "The sport clubs kids are..."

Kagome rose an eyebrow, hearing the commotion below from where she was standing.

"The baseball team is going to get Fujisaki-san."

"No way! It'll be the soccer team."

"No! Volleyball will!"

"Judo will get him!"

"But the basketball team had our eye on him first!"

Kira began to giggle with Elle. Sai tried to pity with him, "it's really gotten out of control." She mumbled.

Nagihiko slid to sit down, Kagome following. "Honestly Rhythm," he sighed, "this is all your fault!"

"I know," he smiled, "but I got a plan."

"I wouldn't let him Nagi-" Kagome was cut off in her warning when Rhythm Character changed with Nagihiko. He jumped up onto the ledge of the railing, calling out to gain the crowd's attention.

"Hey guys!" Nagihiko, Rhythm really, yelled, "I'll join the club of whoever catches me before I leave the building!"

That seemed to do the trick.

The crowd stood still for a brief second before they began to rush up the stairs.

Kagome, still sitting, began to laugh, "this will be amusing." She thought she wouldn't get pulled into things.

She was wrong.

Really wrong.

Wronger than wrong itself.

Nagihiko, with Rhythm still Character changed, jumped down from the spot he previously occupied and looked down at her, "lets go."

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy, "say what now?!"

She didn't move and he picked her up bridal style before opening the window and jumping from it just as the crowd made it to the top step.

Out of fear of being dropped, Kagome wound her arms tightly around Nagihiko's neck as she hid her face in his chest as she bit back her cry of fear.

He landed gracefully on the ground before turning around to look at the crowd staring in amazement from the spot by the window.

"What a shame," he called as the crowd went into a fit of anger, "game, set!"

Nagihiko laughed before taking off in a run, Kagome still in his arms.

"Put me down already!" She cried.

Rhythm, still controlling Nagihiko, only laughed harder.

* * *

He came to a stop in his run in the middle of a light area of trees. He set her down before Rhythm quit the Character Change with Nagihiko and the later of the two sunk down to sit on a tree stump. He not only looked exhausted, but he also looked to be debating whether to be angry or embarrassed.

It wasn't until after a minute he spoke.

"I so totally suck." Nagihiko mumbled with a quiet sigh. "I can't believe I got you involved with this, Kagome-chan."

"Neither can I." Kagome smacked her forehead, "but it's no biggie. I'll live, I assure you. Just don't be so hard on yourself."

"Kagome is right." Rhythm smiled.

"I don't want to hear that from _you_!" Nagihiko snapped slightly.

Kagome, along with Yura, Elle, Kira, and Sai, started to giggle softly. Nagihiko turned his gaze to look at her.

"Now Kagome-chan is laughing at me..." He sighed, closing his eyes in slight sadness.

"No I'm not," Kagome smiled, "it's just that I've never seen this side of you. You're usually always calm and considerate, not worried and depressed. I find it to be a rare sight."

He sighed again, "I guess Rhythm has thrown me for quite a bit of a loop."

Rhythm looked at him. "Nagihiko, you think about things way to much. You should just join a club."

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "which one?"

"All of 'em!" Rhythm smiled.

Nagihiko resisted the urge to smack his forehead, "now look here. I'm only one person, you know? Besides, being a Guardian keeps me busy enough. It would just be too much."

"But it'd be fun right?" Rhythm countered.

"That is not the issue!" Nagihiko argued.

"Isn't it though?" A different voice rang out through the clearing, catching the occupant's attention.

Kagome looked him over, tapping her chin slightly before the name came to her.

"Kuukai?" She asked, and he nodded in return.

"Good to see you too Kagome."

"Be happy I remembered your name." She turned on her heal, "normally I would've forgotten in two hours."

"So why'd you remember it?" He asked.

"Well," Kagome shrugged, "I figured I'd need to remember it when you visited again."

"It's not like it's becoming a habit!" Kuukai cried.

"You're here aren't you? Kagome retorted, crossing her arms.

"That's not the point!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to be courteous to you!" Kagome screamed.

"Yeah! So courteous and you're screaming at me!"

"Because you yelled at me first!" Kagome shouted.

Nagihiko sat, looking back and forth as the two continued to argue.

"You are just a ticking time bomb of fury, aren't you?" Kuukai asked, after Kagome had picked a rock up off of the ground and chucked it at him.

Kagome seethed at him and a cherry blossom pin flashed into her hair, "I am not!"

"Seems like it to me!"

"I am going to shove my foot _so far_ up your-"

"Okay!" Nagihiko stood from the tree stump, his face slightly red, "why did you come Souma-kun?"

He turned his attention to Nagihiko and took a step back from the, still angry, girl. "Oh, Yaya told me your Guardian Character was born, so I came to greet him, is all."

Daichi went over to Rhythm.

"Yo! I'm Daichi!" He smiled, "nice to meet you Rhythm!"

The two did a high-five.

"He seems like a pretty nice guy." Kuukai smiled.

"I wouldn't say he's bad, I just wish that he would think a bit more before he acts." Nagihiko sighed, "there are two types of Guardian Characters. The ones born when you are already satisfied with yourself, but you are craving change. And the ones born because of something you feel you lack."

Kagome, listened softly as she watched Rhythm and Daichi wrestle.

"So Rhythm is the type that compensated for something you lack, Fujisaki?" Kuukai asked.

The three looked at Rhythm and Daichi, who were still wrestling. They collided with a tree and they finally stopped.

"C-cool." Rhythm spoke, a little dazed.

Kagome giggled softly while Kuukai sweat-dropped.

"I don't think I really want to live without careful thought, though." Nagihiko sighed, looking at Kagome briefly before turning his gaze back to Rhythm.

Kagome turned to look at him, "but that's not Rhythm's only characteristic though!"

Nagihiko looked up, confused, "what else is there?"

* * *

The three arrived at the Royal Garden, both Nagihiko and Kagome late for the meeting due to the action at the school.

"He's very friendly!" Yaya smiled, talking about Rhythm.

"And he is very enthusiastic." Tadase spoke softly.

"He goes with the flow." Amu smiled.

"Don't forget a total flirt." Rima pointed out.

Nagihiko sweat-dropped at Rima's words before he combined everyone's opinion, "when you put it all together, all I can see is that he acts impulsively."

Amu waved at him, "well he was just recently born. You two haven't been together really long."

Kagome nodded, "yeah! I can remember when Elle, Yura, Sai, and Kira were born I had a problem with them all. Elle was my first one to be born and she always character changed without my permission."

"What did she make you do?" Rima asked.

Kagome blushed, "I preformed several Marionette puppet shows at the mall against my will."

Elle giggled, "I still do it to her to embarrass her."

There was a giggle from KusuKusu before the two of them went over to where the other Charas were.

"Bala-balance!" Rhythm laughed while pulling the gag, causing KusuKusu to clap and giggle.

"You're good!" She smiled.

The other Charas "ooh'd" at the scene.

"He's good enough to impress KusuKusu with Bala-balance." Kira blushed with amazement.

The two preformed the stunt together.

Miki giggled, "my turn!"

The three of them did the stunt.

"What a show-off!" Kiseki growled and clenched his fist shut in silent anger.

* * *

After the meeting, Kagome had met up with Shippo. They had made plans to talk after school, but she had forgotten in her moment of worrying about Nagihiko.

"I guess Nagihiko is having problems adjusting to Rhythm."

Shippo looked at her from the corner of his eye, "that's only natural though. I don't think anyone gets along with their Chara right off the bat. Even Sai, the one that caused you the_ least_ amount of trouble, resulted in making you break your hand."

Kagome nodded, looking at the five Charas trailing beside them. "Even you and Kasai had a problem?"

"Of course!" He laughed, "I managed to burn my uncle on accident."

Kagome began to giggle, "that doesn't really shock me."

She collided with a small blond boy and she began to panic as he fell to the ground without a word. She fell to her knees and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome held him by his elbows gently, "you didn't get hurt did you?

He didn't answer her, but merely stared up. It seemed like he could see her Charas. Before she could ask, Shippo tapped her shoulder and motioned to the Taiyaki stand.

"Oh!" Kagome pulled the small boy over to it, "would you like some Taiyaki?" She bought on for him and handed it to him. "My treat since I ran into you. Eat it while it's still hot."

"A baked fish?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head, "have you never had Taiyaki before?"

He nodded.

"It's a snack," she smiled, "there is a sweet bean paste inside. You just bite into it!"

"A snack?" He asked and Kagome and Shippo shared a look.

"Do you not like sweet bean paste?" Kagome asked, "don't force yourself; its okay if you don't want it."

He bit into the treat before he smiled happily.

"He likes it!" Kira squealed happily.

"I'm glad." Sai smiled.

Kagome nodded, "do you like it?" She asked the boy.

He merely looked up at her.

She stared back at him for a minute before she smiled lightly.

"What a strange kid." Shippo muttered.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed.

The two snapped their head up, looking around as a violin sounded out through the area.

Kagome took off in a run, fully intent of looking for it, leaving Shippo in her dust.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippo called before waving his hand, "oh whatever." He looked around but didn't see the kid.

"Where did he go?"

Kasai shrugged.

"Lets get to Easter and see what we can find out for Kags."

Kasai nodded, "distractions will be needed."

"What's better that playing with fire?"

Kasai grinned, "nothing."

* * *

Kagome kept running, only coming to a stop once she saw a truck that was playing the music. A group of middle aged women were crowding around it, holding newspapers. The music stopped.

"Listen to me!" A man with light brown hair yelled at the women, "we aren't a newspaper recycling truck!"

"But you were playing that strange music, right?" One woman asked and the guy sweat-dropped.

Another man, leaning against the truck, sighed. "This isn't working out too well."

A woman, with lips that were too big and plain, sighed too, "we need a ton of people to hear it, not this rinky-dink number." She looked up, spotting Kagome first before looking at the park and noting the speaker. Her gaze snapped back to Kagome, finally realizing who it was.

Tsukiyomi, Kagome!

She got the other guy's attention. He looked at her, his eyes widening.

They argued for a moment before deciding what to do.

They would nab the brat later. First they would get the Embryo.

* * *

It was time for all the children to head home. Three stopped to wave at a boy sitting on a high up branch.

"Bye bye mister!" A small girl smiled, "climb a tree for us again sometime!"

"Okay!" The boy, Nagihiko smiled brightly before Rhythm quit the Character Change. "Rhythm..."

He only shrugged, "you need to be more friendly Nagihiko."

Nagihiko blushed lightly, "now look here..."

He was cut off when a violin playing rang out through the park.

"That sound..." Nagihiko whispered.

* * *

Tadase, walking home with Kiseki, looked at said Chara as he went on rambling.

"At this rate, my place as king will be usurped by that Rhythm!" Kiseki grumbled.

"You worry about strange things, Kiseki." Tadase spoke softly before noticing his phone ringing. He came to a stop in walking and answered it. "What is it Fujisaki-kun?"

"Hotori-kun, gather the others quickly and come to the park!"

Nagihiko's tone was urgent.

"Okay." Tadase said as they hung up. "Lets go Kiseki."

* * *

"Taking over the park speaker was a great idea Manda-kun!" The same male with light brown hair praised as the woman began to laugh.

"Look!" The other male pointed out the window. "It got us quick results."

A huge gathering of X-eggs began to form outside.

* * *

Nagihiko ran over to where the X-eggs were before looking at the Chara beside him. "Rhythm!"

Rhythm nodded, "okay!"

"Boku no Kokoro: Unlock!" Nagihiko said as Rhythm went into his egg, "Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

The others came to a stop a few feet behind him. Yaya immediately gasped in awe.

"It's Nagi's Chara Nari!" She squealed, earning his attention.

"Split into two groups guys," Nagihiko said, forming a plan already. "Yaya-chan and Rima-chan, you two find the source of that sound."

Yaya saluted him, "roger! Come on Rima-tan!" Yaya wound her arm around Rima's, pulling her quickly away.

The last thing they heard was Rima's desperate call of "Yaya!"

"Hotori-kun, Amu-chan, and Kagome-chan, you three work on purifying the X-eggs."

Tadase nodded, "okay."

"Tadase!" Kiseki scolded, "why are you letting yourself be ordered around?"

Tadase merely smiled, "it's fine. Let's Character Transform."

"Boku no Kokoro: Unlock!" Tadase spoke, "Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!"

Amu looked at Kagome, "us too."

Kagome nodded and looked at Sai. "You two can handle the X-eggs, right?"

Amu nodded, "yup. What will you do?"

"I'm going to help," Kagome winked, "but in my own way."

Amu smiled and nodded before Miki spoke up. "Pick me," Miki blushed, "I want to do it together with Rhythm."

mu sweat-dropped while Kira glared at Miki. Yura patted Kira on her back.

"Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock!" Amu called, "Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!"

"Sai," Kagome smiled, "let's go."

"Watashi no Kokoro," Kagome closed her eyes, "Chara Nari: Gentle Soul!"

Kagome now wore a orchid kimono that was pulled up and tied around her hip and black sandals. Her hair was now pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Let's go." Tadase said.

"Right." The other three nodded.

The X-eggs meshed together to form a giant X-egg. The egg attacked, shooting the purple haze at them.

"Protective Heart!" Kagome smiled daintily as a large purple and white heart surrounded the group, shielding them from the attack.

The heart faded and it attacked again.

"Holy Crown!"

This time it was Tadase that reacted quick enough.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu called, but the X-egg dodged the paint and attacked again, causing the four to quickly jump out of the way.

* * *

"Come on, come on out here!" The man with facial hair rubbed his hands together as the three Easter employees crowded around the window.

"Crap!" The man with light brown hair cried, spotting Rima and Yaya, "they found us!" He rushed over to the machine and hurriedly turned it off.

Yaya banged on the door, "come out!" She yelled, "you can't get away!"

Silence followed before Rima looked over her shoulder and got Yaya's attention.

"Yaya," Rima pointed in the direction of the three fleeing, "over there."

"We're outta here!" The three called over their shoulders.

"Hey!" Yaya cried, "get back here!"

"Yaya, look." Rima said, pointing at the sky.

"There are even more X-eggs than before." Yaya whispered.

* * *

Amu kept attempting to hit the giant X-egg with Colorful Canvas but it kept dodging it and Kagome was getting a little cranky of continuously dodging the X-eggs attack.

"When will this end!?" Kagome shouted.

The X-egg merely attacked again.

Nagihiko snapped his head up, "just as I thought."

Amu panted, "I can't hit it. It's too fast."

"Three seconds!" Nagihiko yelled, earning the other three's attention.

"Huh?" Amu asked.

"That X-eggs stops at three second intervals to make it's attack," Nagihiko clarified, "use that time to attack!"

Amu smiled.

"That's our Nagihiko!" Kagome cheered and he blushed lightly after she had turned her attention back to the X-egg.

"One." Tadase counted.

"Two." Nagihiko mimicked Tadase.

"Three!" Kagome finished with Amu.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu cried.

The attack landed but the X-egg only pulled more to it, breaking out of the paint.

"It repelled it?" Amu asked.

It began to attack faster and move quicker.

"That only made it faster in attacking." Amu cried as she ran from the attacks.

Kagome closed her eyes, "Cherry Blossom Embrace!" A rainbow of flower blossoms flowed out from the trees, winding around the X-egg, causing it to shrink in size noticeably. It stopped attacking for a moment as it calmed down. Once the blossoms left, however, it began to attack again. Slower then previously.

"That did very little." Kagome cried as she dodged the attacks.

Nagihiko looked and saw Kagome, Amu, and Tadase still running as dodging the attacks. He grabbed his hair. "What am I going to do!?"

_"You're not going to make it if you keep stressing about it."_ Rhythms voice echoed in his head.

"That's easy for you to say!"

_"Ride the beat,"_ Rhythm encouraged, _"just beat your rhythm into it."_

"How?"

_"Don't think!"_ Rhythm grinned, _"jump!"_

Nagihiko thought about it before sighing, "fine! Have it your way."

The wings on his shoes began to glow and he jumped high in the air just as Rima and Yaya made it back to the group.

"Feel the beat." Nagihiko muttered, "ride the rhythm. March to the beat of my own drum!"

_"Do it!"_ Rhythm encouraged.

A blue light formed in the shape of a basketball in the palm of Nagihiko's hand, "Beat Dunk!"

He slammed the orb down on the gigantic X-egg, causing it to revert back to the many smaller ones.

Yaya and Rima looked up in amazement.

"Go Nagihiko!" He heard Kagome cheer loudly from the ground.

Tadase looked at Amu, "now, Amu-chan."

"Right!"

Miki swapped out with Ran, Amu going to Amulet Heart.

"Platinum Heart!" Amu and Tadase called, crossing his staff _**(I have no idea what it actually is)**_ and her baton in the X formation as the rainbow light came forth, slowly purifying the X-eggs as the others quit their Chara Nari.

Once the X-eggs were purified, Amu and Tadase did the same. The group ran up to Nagihiko and Rhythm, Kagome glomping Nagihiko, who blushed.

"You did it!" She smiled.

The female Charas crowded around Rhythm.

"You were really cool Rhythm." Kira cheered, hugging him much like Kagome hugged Nagihiko.

"Halt, commoners!" Kiseki yelled. "Rhythm wasn't the only one to lend aid! I, the king, purified the X-eggs with Tadase, did I not?"

"We know but-," Yura began, only to have Sai cover her mouth before she said something that would start a fight between the two.

Pepe took over then, "if you have to go out of your way to point it out, clearly you aren't very capable."

"What did you say?" Kiseki glared.

"She said 'If you-" Yura was cut off again.

"I know what she said!"

"Then why'd ya' ask!" Yura yelled back.

Strings wound around Yura, courtesy of Elle.

"Now, now," Elle scolded, holding two wooded manipulator panels, "I don't like controlling you but I will if I have to."

Yura began to argue with Elle while the others tuned them out.

Rhythm placed his hand on Kiseki's shoulder.

"You're the King right?" Rhythm asked with humor lacing his voice, "chill out!"

"Why you..." Kiseki trailed off, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Yay!" Rhythm hugged him.

"Yay?" Kiseki said, asking slightly, as he returned the hug with a smile.

The Guardians looked on, unsure of what to really say.

Kagome was the one who broke it.

"About time. Thought I was going to have to tape Kiseki to Rhythm to get him used to him." She grinned while the others laughed lightly.

"Kagome-chan..." Tadase trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

But, then again, he wasn't the only one like that.

* * *

The six were walking back from the park, talking about anything and everything.

"You've got a pretty sweet groove goin' on yourself Kiseki." Rhythm grinned.

"Y-you think?" Kiseki asked and Rhythm nodded.

"It seems like everyone is falling into Rhythm's pace." Nagihiko noted from his spot beside Kagome.

"But thanks to him, you can do a lot of things you normally wouldn't, right?"

"I guess so, but..." Nagihiko trailed off.

"I can understand throwing yourself into things instead of thinking them over." Kagome smiled, "remember? These four can get me in quite some trouble." She pointed to Sai, Yura, Elle, and Kira.

Elle had, apparently, made her preform Marionette puppet shows at the mall.

Kira had made her kiss his cheek.

And Sai had made her break her hand.

"What had Yura done?" Nagihiko asked.

Kagome blushed, "you don't want to know."

"Kinda, yeah I do." Nagihiko smiled.

"Okay." Kagome sighed, "Yura was my second born Chara so you can imagine how different we were. I was still getting used to Elle at that time."

He nodded.

"Not to mention the fact her attitude it a lot like Yoru's."

"What happened?"

"Yura likes getting on people's nerves, which I'm sure you have noticed, and so she has made me say some things I normally would never say."

He nodded, "that bad?"

"Worse than you think."

"Yo!" Rhythm called, floating in front of Nagihiko. "Today was awesome! Yay!"

Nagihiko only smiled and gave a thumbs-up, "yay."

"Follow me Nagi!"

He nodded.

"Wait Rhythm!" Kira called, following after him as her other Chara did the same.

Just as she was going to take another step, a tiny hand wound into her skirt and she looked down, spotting the boy from before.

"Hey." She crouched down slightly, "you're back."

"The ingredients in Taiyaki are eggs, flour, water, and sugar made from azuki beans." He said.

Kagome giggled lightly before patting him on his head, "don't worry about it too much, aright? Isn't it good enough to know it tastes good?"

"It's a completely pointless food containing too much sugar and carbohydrates. I know that much. Snacks are not a necessary part of life." He retorted before turning and running off.

"Kagome-chi!" Yaya called, "we're going home!"

Kagome didn't look at them, she was too busy looking in the direction the boy had ran off.

"Kagome-chi!" Yaya called again before giving up. "See you later!" She called.

* * *

Auroua: finished!

I hope I got all the errors out, but I was in a rush to finish it.

Ja!


	19. Over

Auroua: Sorry that it took so long! I have been really sick, I won't go into any details though. You all do not need to know what I went through over the last few days.

* * *

Chapter 17: Over

* * *

Kagome huffed and fumed. She was tired, irritated, and cranky. Shippo had called her at seven in the morning, asking- telling really- for her to meet him at a popular sweets parlor. She would've argued, like usual, but he said he had something for her. And, while she had no idea what he meant by that choice of works, she just choose to go with it. After all, this was Shippo. He was a walking paradox. For that, she had more than enough proof.

So, here she was; sitting in a booth with the tea she had ordered to drink, on Saturday, at nine in the _freaking_ morning. Shippo had yet to arrive!

"You have got to be kidding me," Kagome growled, checking the time on her phone. She had been waiting for, almost, thirty minutes for him! "He said he would meet me at eight-thirty!" She looked at Sai, the only one next to her while the others focused on causing trouble in the shop, "where in the world could he be?"

Sai shrugged before taking a sip of tea. It was jasmine with honey, "maybe Easter kept him busy."

"Maybe..." Kagome sighed. If that was the case, she was starting to worry for his safety.

She kept waiting, but he didn't show. The thirty minutes quickly turned into a hour, and then a hour and a half. The parlor was beginning to get more customers, children that went to Seiyo mostly, and Kagome sighed.

Kagome stood quickly, shocking the group of boys sitting behind her. She was just about to walk out the door when Shippo rushed in. They collided, Kagome falling back and Shippo fell on top of her.

"Sorry." He stood quickly and helped her up, "how about we sit?"

Kagome glared, "I've been sitting for almost two hours. What took you so long?"

"That's not important," Shippo pulled her over to a booth no one was in or around, "what is important is that I found something that you might want to check out and give to the other Guardians."

He pulled a tan folder out of his jacket, sliding it across the table for her to peer in.

Kagome picked it up, "what all is in here?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." Shippo sighed, "he, your step-father, wants to keep this information about Ikuto between a tight-knit group of workers."

"A group you can't trick and scheme your way into?" Kagome asked, "is that even possible?"

"I could get in if I tried hard enough," Shippo tapped his chin, "but I don't think we have enough time for that to happen. We need to get Ikuto out of there and soon."

"Why?"

"Just read some of the documents."

Kagome nodded and opened the folder. Shippo was right, there were a select few that held the important things. She grabbed one that was on the top.

"'Come here Embryo'?" Kagome asked, "what kind of name is that?"

Shippo grinned a little, thinking about the people who had invented it, "a name only the dumbest of the dumb could come up with."

"Like majority of my step-father's workers?"

Shippo nodded, "read it."

Kagome did that. She first scanned over the series of complicated words, attempting to get used to the complex format the paper had. Once managing to comprehend how to read it, she slowly went over the whole thing.

It took her about eight minutes to read the whole thing and Shippo sat across from her, waiting patiently for her to finish.

One by one, she read through the rest of the papers in the folder while Shippo waiting for her to speak.

Once finishing, she set the last document down, her hand went to cover her mouth. Sai looked up at her with worry while the other three made their way back over to them.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked, reaching his hand across the table to take the hand hovering over the folder, "you see why we don't have enough time for me to breach their security revolving around Ikuto."

Kagome nodded, "this has to be illegal. What they are doing to him!" Kagome stood up, tears lining her eyes, "this will kill him eventually!"

Shippo nodded, "I have been trying to find where they are keeping him at the company, but I can't. I'm only allowed in certain areas-"

"And that is an area that is off-limits to you."

"Yes." Shippo looked down, "I'm going to try and sneak into the company after hours tonight and see if I can manage to, at least, find the area he is in."

Kagome nodded, "is it alright for me to tell the others who my secret source is?"

Shippo grinned, "sure. I'd love to know Rima's reaction to that."

Kagome smiled a little, "I'm starting to think you like her."

He blushed, "you're out of it. I got eyes for you."

"Oh, please." Kagome rolled her eyes, "you and I both know you only wanted to _'date'_ me so you could annoy and hang out with me without any sudden questions."

Shippo sighed and snapped his fingers, "darn it and I was hoping you wouldn't find out."

"What does that mean?"

"That I was hoping for you to be a little dumber and find out later." Shippo grinned.

Kagome's eye twitched, "I don't know if I should be offended."

"Don't be," Shippo stood to stand across Kagome, "I guess now is the time we _'break-up'_."

Kagome giggled, "finally."

He let out a bark of laughter, "do you want to do it? Or shall I?"

"You can," Kagome looked at him, "it won't break my heart one bit."

"Alright," Shippo took her hand while several people looked on to see what was happening, "Kagome, I am sorry to say this but I think it's best if we break up."

There were several gasps and Kagome rolled her eyes at Shippo's dramatic tone. She already had tears in her eyes for her worrying about Ikuto, so she sniffled and batted her eyes.

"Okay." She muttered weakly, "I'll try my best to be tough."

"It's not you, it's me." Shippo said.

"Well," Kagome sighed, "it's technically both of us."

He laughed lightly at the joke only the two of them understood, "still friends?"

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "friends."

There was a round of "aw", causing them to break the hug.

"Wanna get out of here?" Shippo asked.

"Oh yeah." Kagome nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Easter." Shippo looked at her, "where are you going?"

"I'll probably call Nagihiko or someone to hang out."

"Make sure you tell them we are over." Shippo laughed.

"Oh," Kagome giggled, "I'll be sure to tell them when I can."

* * *

Auroua: Short, yeah but I got through to the main point [Shippo and Kagome finally 'Breaking Up']

Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be up tonight, or tomorrow. It just depends on when I go to bed. :3

Anyway, I hope I got all the errors out.

Review&Favorite&Follow, if you don't mind. :3

Ja!


	20. Gone

Auroua: Chapter 18~

I'm not at home currently xD. I'm sitting in my study hall now with an iPad, so I am extremely sorry for any grammatical errors. I'll try to get them all out though. c:

**Kenzkitty:** _Sorry for not responding sooner, but the episode, "I Hate These Stupid Chocolates!" will be soon, probably the chapter after Kagome's last Chara hatches. I do like the idea of Nagihiko loosing the chocolates. In fact, I already know how it will go.  
As for when Nagihiko began falling for her, well it was around chapter 4-5. c:_  
_In this chapter is when the others find out that Shippo works for Easter, along with several more unexpected surprises._  
_Thanks for your reviews! c:_

* * *

Chapter 18: Gone

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at the wall of her room, thinking over all the information she had absorbed throughout the weekend. Her gaze snapped to Yoru, curled up and asleep on her bed.

She forced herself to bite down on her mournful screams as her shoulders began to heave. Yoru had told her why Ikuto had stopped visiting. He _hadn't_ been able to. Easter has been watching him for a few months. They watched every place that they _knew_ he would go- including the Taisho Manor.

Her heart clenched painfully before she shook her head. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, once again, because of the monsters working for the_ vile_ man that was, shamefully, her step-father.

She would cry no more; she refused to let herself.

Kagome sighed and looked at her clock. It was nearing twelve in the night and tomorrow was the first Monday of the new term. Christmas had passed and it was now January.

Kagome closed her eyes and fell to lay back on her bed. Soon enough, with much struggle, she had, finally, managed to drift away to sleep.

* * *

The sleep was anything but peaceful. She tossed and turned violently as her dreams were repeating visions of the documents she had read, accompanied by the hateful last words she had said to Ikuto. Out of everything playing painfully in her mind, three little words caused her to jolt up as if she had been electrocuted.

The words "I hate you" wouldn't leave her thoughts. Her heart clenched in a new-found pain as a haunting thought crossed her mind.

If something happened to Ikuto, the last thing she had said to him was that she hated him. Her heart shattered into a million pieces at that realization. She had never hated anyone more than she despised herself at that current minute.

* * *

Kagome woke up later than usual the next morning, finding that Yura had receded back inside her egg. Her heart clenched once more in pain as she delicately held the egg before lifting it up to her chest.

Sai, Kira, and Elle blinked up sadly at Kagome before Kira attempted to snap Kagome from her sorrow-filled gaze.

"Kagome-chan...?" Kira began quietly, "you need to get ready for school."

Kagome shook her head before standing, "r-right." She gently set Yura's egg in her bag. The next thirty minutes, Kagome spent sluggishly getting ready for school.

Depression settled into her core as she left for Seiyo. It was eerily quiet without Yura there to start fights with the other three following at a close space.

* * *

Kagome hadn't said a word the entire day. She no longer was in the same class at Amu and Rima, instead the two of them were in the same class as Tadase. Shippo and Nagihiko, on the other hand, had been placed in the same class with her once more.

It was lunch break and Kagome had yet to move as Shippo wandered lazily over to her.

"You're awfully down today," he observed, "where is Yura?"

Kagome merely held the egg up.

"But why...?" Shippo asked softly, as to not upset her.

She shrugged and didn't say a word.

Kira, Elle, and Sai went up to him.

"She was upset about the last thing she had said to Ikuto," Kira whispered.

"She really hates herself right now." Sai whimpered.

"And it resulted in Yura going back into her egg." Elle finished and Shippo nodded.

"I see." He said as he looked her over. He merely patted Kagome on her back gently and turned to leave the room as Nagihiko walked towards Kagome. Before leaving the room, however, he turned around and spared Kagome a final glance. He shook his with a sigh. He felt guilty for not finding anymore on the whereabouts of Ikuto.

"Don't bother." Elle pouted, talking to the purple haired boy, "she isn't interested in speaking to anyone today."

Nagihiko frowned at that, "what's wrong?"

"... Yura went back inside her egg." Kagome whispered as she stood, "we have a meeting, ne?" She asked and Nagihiko nodded. "Lets get going then. I have some information that everyone needs to know."

"O-okay." Nagihiko stuttered before trailing off to follow the silent girl. He knew her pain, the thought of Temari crossed his mind and, once again, the thought of the dainty Chara made his chest clench tightly in bitter pain. And while he desperately wanted to ask what had happened, he wouldn't.

* * *

The six sat around the white table in the Royal garden. Kagome took out the tan folder Shippo had given her days before.

"Here," she handed it to Tadase first. The kings chair quickly read through each of the documents before setting them down on the table.

One by one, each of the Guardians read the papers, Amu being the last.

"Also," Kagome sighed, "I figured that I should tell you all this. Shippio and myself have broken up-"

"Finally!" Rima stood before noticing the look everyone had given her, "sorry. Please continue."

Kagome couldn't help it- she began to giggle. Sobering herself up, she began to speak again, "Shippo is, also, the one who gave me this information."

"Eh?" Amu perked up, "Shippo works for Easter?"

Kagome nodded, "yup."

"Then why has he agreed to help us even though he is on the opposite side?" Tadase asked, "isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"Who knows?" Kagome answered bluntly, "for the entire time I have know him I have learn that he is a walking paradox. I do not understand why he does what he does."

"Neither does he, apparently." Kira interjected.

It went silent before Amu, being the bravest one, decided to break it.

"Kagome-chan?"

Said girl looked up, "hm?"

"Where is Yura?"

Kagome looked at her hands folded in her lap, "gone."

"Huh?" Yaya looked up, "how is she gone?"

Kagome held the egg up, "I woke up this morning to find that she had receded back into her egg."

"Why?" Rima asked.

Kagome looked blankly at the egg in her hand, "I am unsure, but I do know one thing."

"What is that?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'll only see her again once Ikuto is freed from Easter's grasp."

* * *

Auroua: Short, yeah I know, but like I said before, I'm in my study hall. xD

Remember to review&Favorite&Follow!  
Ja! c:


	21. Shock! Time to Admit to You!

Auroua: Here is chapter nineteen! c:

_**Kenzkitty:**__ The chapter featuring "I Hate These Stupid Chocolates!" will be between chapters twenty-one and twenty-five. And I do like the POV idea. c:_  
_As mentioned in the last chapter, Yura has went back inside of her egg. When I read your review, I got a little sad because I noticed that Yura and Kagome had not, in fact, Character Changed. However, when Yura re-hatches, they will. I've already started to plan it. _  
_Rhythm was in the last chapter. He, like many others of the Charas, was just not mentioned. It's just that the last chapter was not a main one, just really a continuation of chapter seventeen. _  
_Ah! "Onward! The Calico Cat Search Party!?" I LOVED that episode, it's just so cute! My favorite part was when the cat got loose in the school (After attacking Kiseki. xD) And I would like to say that your idea is fantastic! I, myself, wouldn't have thought of having Kagome and Yoru Chara Nari together and now I'm too busy thinking of how to do that! And even more, considering the whole confrontation between Ikuto and the Guardians, I realized that there isn't much to cause the two to accidentally character change. Knowing and understanding that, I just decided to have it first happen in this chapter. To understand why, continue reading this. c:_  
_Finally! I have finally typed up this chapter! It's the one based on the episode "I Want to Tell You These Feelings!" I have been waiting for a proper moment and now seems just right to me! _  
_Yaya and Amu's plan is finally revealed, although, it was mainly Yaya... c: (Even though I've been ignoring putting them coming up with it in the story. I'll just say that they have been conceiving it "behind the scene".)_

_..._

_I have just realized that my story is way out of whack at occasions. xD Oh well, it shows the originality of my thought process. c: _

Thanks for your review!  
Ja! c:

* * *

Chapter 19: Shock! Time to Admit to You?!

* * *

Kagome sat with her back against her bed as she re-read the documents. It appeared that she had been doing that a lot more often than she intended. It was just that she kept blaming herself. Pulling her legs up to her chest, Kagome placed her chin on her knees as she looked over at Yoru.

She knew he had to be hurting more than she was.

"You know, Ikuto missed you~nya." Yoru said, "both Utau and yourself. A lot~nya."

Kagome said nothing as Yoru kept munching on some baked fish.

Yoru looked at her, "I'll find Ikuto~nya!" He announced, jumping up, "and then everything will be just fine again~nya!"

Kagome looked up at the neko Chara.

She only wished everything would be fine after that.

* * *

Amu sat on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, staring off into space.

"Hey, Amu-chan!" Ran called, "why're you spacing out?"

Amu looked up before shaking her head, "I'm just a little worried about Kagome and Yoru... and Ikuto." Amu sighed before looking up at the three Charas, "do you think he's okay?"

Ran tapped her chin, "not sure. You read that stuff Kagome showed us."

"The chance of him being okay at this very moment is fifty-fifty." Miki sighed.

Amu's heart lurched at that thought._ 'I wonder what Ikuto is going through.'_

"Ami-chan! I love you!"

Amu was started up by her father's yell.

"I love you to bits Ami-chan!"

Standing, she quietly walked downstairs and peered around the corner just in time to see Ami bow and apologize to her father.

"Sorry." Ami spoke cutely and her father immediately fell to pieces, running to a corner and he began to mutter the word "why" over and over again.

"What's going on?" Amu asked her mother after turning her attention off of her weeping father.

"Oh," her mother smiled, "Amu-chan. Next Sunday, there is this 'Shout Out Your Love! Doki-Doki Confession Contest!'." She motioned to the man weeping, "and Papa wants to enter with Ami-chan."

"But I'm teaming up with the boys in my kindergarten class!" Ami smiled brightly while her father jerked up.

"Boys?" He asked before running out the door, leaving Amu to sweat-drop, "I'm running away from home!"

"Shouting out your love?" Suu asked, "what a romantic event!"

"Why don't you do it, Amu-chan?" Ran smiled coyly.

"With Tadase-kun." Miki grinned.

"Are you dense?" Amu blushed, "not on your life!"

Miki, Ran, and Suu merely giggled.

* * *

The next day at the Royal Garden found the group sitting and talking about Easter's plans, until Yaya changed the subject abruptly.

"Hey guys! Have you heard about the, 'Shout Out Your Love! Doki-Doki Confession Contest!'?"

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow, "do you mean Love-Shout?"

Amu sweat-dropped, "it already has a nickname?"

"Do you honestly believe a king would do something so embarrassing as declaring their love before others?" Kiseki crossed his arms.

"Wait!" Elle jumped up, "do you even have someone you want to confess to?"

"Don't be preposterous!" Kiseki cried, "I never said anything of the sort!"

Miki blushed, "could that someone be..."

"Miki's all lovey-dovey." KusuKusu giggled.

"Miki-tan's heart is easily over-won-dechu." Pepe sighed blatantly.

"If El was here, she would say something like 'Aha! We've got four bars of love reception here!'." Suu mocked.

"You've really got her down." Pepe giggled.

"Totally in sync!" KusuKusu cheered.

Kagome looked at them before rolling her eyes. "So what about this event?"

Yaya grinned, "well, I was thinking about how Amu-chi and Tadase could enter. Along-" She got cut off before finishing.

"Yaya-chan!" Amu shouted, "what are you saying?"

Tadase blushed, "w-well, enough about that. If we don't investigate Easter's Death Rebel plan right away-"

"Yeah!" Amu agreed.

"Hey!" Yaya shouted, "enough about what?!"

"If all it took to love each other was to yell about it, then it would be too easy." Rima sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yaya shouted before finally calming herself. "You guys are totally taking this, 'Shout Out Your Love', thing way too lightly. It's really important to put your feelings into words and express them!"

"Are you quoting manga again?" Rima asked.

Yaya huffed, "you know, there's also a rumor going around that the couples who take part in the contest will be bound together forever." She gained stars in her eyes, "isn't that oh-so _romantic_?"

"Bound together forever?" Amu asked before her eyes connected with Tadase's.

Nagihiko noticed their stares at each other and grinned, "I totally agree with Yaya-chan's idea."

"Not you too!" Amu blushed.

"Well, look at it like this." Nagihiko smiled, "there is bound to be a whole lot of people an an event like this and I think that Easter might take that opportunity to show up."

"But that means-" Amu's blushed deepened.

"I think it will be more natural for one of us to actually participate."

"Great!" Yaya shouted, "because that brings me to the other thing I was going to say before I got interrupted!"

That gained everyone else's attention.

"What do you mean Yaya-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm also going to have you and Kagome-chi enter!"

Kagome choked on her tea. "Huh?"

Rhythm grinned, "I totally agree!"

"Rhythm!" Nagihiko blushed.

Yaya giggled, "things are gonna get so interesting!"

"Yaya-chan," Kagome blushed, "what gave you this idea?"

Yaya never answered her but she only called over her shoulder after turning to leave, "'Kay! I'll just go to register you guys real quick!"

"Yaya-chan!" Nagihiko called after her.

She didn't turn around, leaving the others to sit in the awkwardness.

Amu and Tadase looked at each other before blushing and turning away.

Kagome and Nagihiko did the same, but Kagome merely shrugged.

Rima only sat and sipped her tea. "It feels like someone just poured a whole bucket of awkward on top of an ironic situation."

"Not helping Rima-chan." Kagome whispered, patting the girl on the back, "so not helping."

"I know." Was her only response and KusuKusu giggled.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Easter Co._

A man stared at a laptop screen, surveying the teenager sitting dully against the wall.

_(In said room)_

Ikuto sat wide awake in a dark room, his violin concealed in a thick, glass casing. It wouldn't allow him to go near it.

On his face was disdain and hatred.

He tried to stand once, then twice. Falling both tries led him to attempt once again. Ikuto managed to take two steps before he fell from the pain.

The pain in his head and chest prevented him from moving again.

_(Back to the other man)_

"If you have to hate someone, Ikuto, hate your real father." Kazuomi Hoshina glared coldly at the screen, "it's because he up and vanished that you've suffered this fate." He stood up and walked to stare out the window, "however, the Death Rebel plan has already been set in motion and you have much dancing to do for me, my puppet. You and your sister both."

* * *

_After school~_

Amu and Tadase were walking home silently, Amu a few feet behind him.

Her face, still close to scarlet, held her uncertainty, "I don't think I can do this. Shouting out my love in front of other people?"

"Yeah," Ran agreed, "it's definitely not your usual style, Amu-chan."

"But would you turn down Tadase-kun?" Miki asked.

Amu stared at the ground before Tadase turned around.

"Amu-chan," he spoke, gaining her attention.

"Yes?" Her blush deepened.

"About that..." He looked at the ground, "if you don't want to do it, then we really shouldn't."

Amu jerked, "n-no! I never said I didn't want to do it!"

"Are you sure?"

Amu nodded furiously. "Of course! Of course!"

"Thank goodness!" Tadase smiled, "the couples who shout out their love for each other will be bound together forever." He looked at the ground, "I've been thinking... if that's really true, it'd be really nice. Although, it's probably just a rumor."

"Tadase-kun!" Amu blushed deeper.

"He captured your heart before shouting a word." Ran observed.

"That's our prince." Suu cooed.

"He's not running away anymore, that's for sure." Miki nodded.

* * *

Nagihiko sat on his bed. Kagome had left almost a hour ago. He had been helping her with her math.

After she had left, his walls crumpled.

The word 'panicking' was a complete understatement. It didn't even fall under the same category with his name anymore.

Panic was what he_ used_ to be able to do.

Panic had grown wings and flew out the window the moment he walked into the room.

He was becoming paranoid. Paranoid with a splash of anxiety.

Maybe it was just Kagome. Or _maybe_ it was confessing his love for her in front of a huge group of people. Whatever it was, it had him about to go crazy.

He sighed and smacked his forehead twice.

One to snap him to reality and one to knock some sense into him.

The first one did it's job. The second one, however, did not.

It only made things worse by giving him a headache.

Rhythm stared at him in curiosity. Nagihiko had been stressing the moment Kagome had left.

"Ne, Nagi." Rhythm began, startling the male zoned out.

Nagihiko shouted in shock and fell onto the floor.

That sent Rhythm into a frenzy of laughs.

"Not funny." Nagihiko glared and crossed his arms.

"Chill." Rhythm smiled, "things will be fine."

Nagihiko twitched, "are you sure."

"Nope."

"Then how can I chill!?"

Rhythm shrugged, "close your eyes and don't think."

Nagihiko sighed, "every time I close my eyes I see Kagome."

That caught Rhythm's attention. "Knew it!" He shouted out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You like Kagome."

Nagihiko blushed, "it's not my fault it's obvious!"

Rhythm laughed, "it's not my fault she's oblivious!"

"You did not help Rhythm," Nagihiko huffed, "not one bit."

* * *

Kagome sat in a haze.

How had the events conspired today. It didn't make sense.

It had started out normal, and then Yaya decided to enter, not only Amu and Tadase into that "Love-Shout" thing, but Nagihiko and herself!?

Kagome blushed.

How could she go through with this?

Nagihiko and herself were friends. _Friends_!

There was no way that he liked her. He acted like they were the best of friends.

But...

She couldn't help but wish he had a small interest in her.

Kagome blushed.

What?

There was no way she wanted Nagihiko to like her. Their friendship was just fine, right? Right.

Although, she couldn't help but to think about all the things she liked about him.

His hair and eyes were beautiful.

He was easy to talk to.

He understood so much of what she felt.

They could talk for hours on end.

Being with him made her smile.

And, not to forget, he always had this way of making her feel better, even when she was depressed.

Kagome blinked.

"No way." She whispered while Kira merely grinned.

"What is it Kagome-chan?"

The tone in Kira's voice attracted Sai's and Elle's attention.

"I-" Kagome tried to think of a way to phrase everything.

"You _like_ Nagihiko!" Kira shouted, "about time you recognize it!"

Elle and Sai giggled while Kagome blushed.

"There is no-" Kagome was cut off.

"You do!" Kira giggled, "you so _totally_ like Nagihiko."

Kagome's blush deepened.

Sai clasped her hands together, "so cute!"

"About time you admit it to yourself." Elle agreed with a thorough nod.

Kagome was at a loss for words.

"Ikuto!"

The group jumped hearing Yoru's shout.

"Where are you~nya!?"

"Yoru?" Kagome stood and walked to the window, "what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious~nya?" He looked at her, "I'm rehearsing for the Love-Shout contest~nya."

Kagome nodded, "I think you might be a bit confused."

Sai nodded before going to sit beside the feline Chara. "Love-Shout is about shouting out your _love_."

Yoru jumped up, "duh, and I _love_ Ikuto~nya!"

Kagome jumped at his tone, "Yoru..."

He turned around before yelling again, "Ikuto! If you can hear my voice, answer me~nya! I'm lonely without you~nya! You need to come back for Kagome, Utau, and me~nya!"

Kagome only stared up at the moon.

She knew the chances of Ikuto returning, and at the same time, she knew that they weren't good.

* * *

It was the day of "Love-Shout" and the group had arrived, spotting Yaya motioning to them.

"Hurry, hurry!" She called, "it has already started!"

Amu looked around amazed. "This many people came to shout out their love?"

The group went to sit in the stands while the announcer announced the next couple.

"And now, for our next couple..." the woman trailed off, "well, it's not exactly a couple." She motioned to a group of seven children, "it's a group of friends form Hanami Kindergarten's Plum Class!"

Amu sat up, "Ami?"

"So let's here those shouts of love right away!" The announcer cheered, "go ahead!"

"I love you Ami! Ami I love you!" The six boys shouted while Ami stood still.

"How will you respond, Ami-chan?" The announcer asked.

Ami clasped her hands together before speaking cutely, "thank you. But I can't choose just one of you. I love you all!" She shouted.

"Aw!" The announcer cooed, "she loved each and every one of them! Isn't that nice, Plum Class boys?"

They responded with cheers of "yay!"

"Please take home this participant's prize, the love-love hoop!"

Ami squealed happily, "it's just what I wanted!"

"So she only wanted the entry prize." Amu sweat-dropped while the group raced off of the stage.

"Now," the announcer said, "next up is Nikaidou, Yuu-san and Sanjou, Yukari-san! If you would please..."

Kagome jumped up, "Yuu is doing this?" She cocked her head to the side, "why does he keep managing to surprise me?" She tapped her chin, "more importantly,_ how_ does he keep managing this?"

Amu giggled, "how long have you know him?"

Kagome tapped his chin, "considering he doesn't get cranky that his student calls him by his first name..." She trailed off. "I know that he originally helped Ikuto and Utau keep me out of Easter, even before he began teaching here."

"What do you mean?" Rima asked.

"To estimate it up, Yuu and myself have been friends for almost two years. However, he never did learn about my name changes." Kagome concluded.

"Two years!?" Amu cried.

Kagome nodded, "and just a couple weeks ago did I find out the he's Shippo-kun's uncle."

"He is?"

The others looked shocked.

Kagome twitched. "Yup. Imagine how shocked I was."

Kagome turned her attention back to the stage where the announcer stood unsure.

"Huh?" She asked.

"How could you do something so embarrassing?!" Yuu sighed.

The two of them were hiding behind the sign.

"Well, I wanted the entry prize!" Yukari hissed back, "I had a flash of inspiration that we could use that love-love hoop in the dance choreography for Utau-chan's new song."

Yuu stared into space for a moment. "I don't see it." He closed his eyes, "I feel sorry for Utau-chan if you just decide things like this without consulting her first."

Yukari began to shake in silent anger and sadness.

"And I don't really think her fans would want to see Utau-chan spinning a 'love-love' hoop..." Yuu trailed off, finally taking notice of the female standing in front of him.

"But I'm just trying to do what's best for Utau-chan." Yukari was close to tears, "you don't understand me at all, Yuu!"

The sign was moved out of everyone's view of the two.

"I-I'm sorry," Yuu began, "maybe I went too far."

"I'm not ready to forgive you yet!" Yukari shouted, "apologize properly!"

"I'm sorry." Yuu mumbled.

"Again; with feeling!" Yukari shouted.

"I'm sorry." Yuu spoke a little louder.

"Say it louder!"

"I'm sorry!" Yuu shouted.

"Oh!" The announcer perked up, "what an original was of way of shouting out your love!"

It was then that the two finally took notice of the crowd staring at them.

"Here is the participant prize; the love-love hoop!" The announcer put it around the two, "and here is to your eternal happiness!"

Kagome sat with her mouth open before she busted out laughing. "I could so see them getting back together!"

"Though it saddens me," Suu sighed, "I'll pray for his happiness."

"See?" Yaya looked at Kagome, Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko. "If you put your feelings into words, good things will happen!"

Kagome nodded, "yeah." She looked up a Yuu and Yukari, who were blushing lightly, "I guess so."

* * *

The contest continued on, finally leading to the point of where Tadase and Amu, along with Nagihiko and Kagome, would go on. As it turned out, Kagome and Nagihiko would be first.

"It seems like everyone is having fun." Nagihiko noted quietly.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled.

"The next couple is Fujisaki, Nagihiko-san and Taisho, Kagome-san." The announcer smiled, "come on down."

Kagome's face went blank, "what are we going to do!?"

Nagihiko smiled, "don't worry, I'm here with you, so..."

Kagome nodded, "right..."

The two walked out onto the stage, stopping to stand in front of the microphones.

"Alright," the announcer encouraged, "go all out and have a blast!"

Kagome stood staring at her feet while Nagihiko began to speak.

"I've been thinking a long time about what to shout out here. But after hearing everyone else's words, I understand now that I should just honestly express my feelings." He looked at Kagome, gaining her attention instantly. "I-"

He was cut off by the sound of a violin string being plucked.

Kagome instantly took a step forward, "Ikuto..."

Her eyes scanned the crowd as everyone's heart eggs began to leave the area.

Out of reflex, Kagome took off in a fast sprint, Yoru was right behind her.

The others followed right behind her.

They stopped in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees, spotting Ikuto standing the the center, the violin held in his hand.

"Ikuto!" Kagome shouted.

He only ignored her, along with the rest.

Suddenly, as if given an order, the X-eggs wound around the group, minus a select few.

"Let me go-dechu!" Pepe struggled to talk.

"I can't move." Rima whimpered.

"This hurts!" KusuKusu cried.

"Ikuto!" Kagome shouted again.

"Stop it~nya!" Yoru shouted.

"It's no use." Tadase said. "He's completely under their control."

"Amu-chan!" Kagome said, "you and Tadase have to handle this." She motioned to Kira, Sai, and Elle all tied up with the others.

Amu nodded, "right!"

"Watashi no Kokoro; unlock! Chara Nari; Amulet Heart!"

"Boko no Kokoro; unlock! Chara Nari; Platinum Royal!"

Ikuto stopped playing the violin once they had character transformed. A black egg was created from the violin and Ikuto used it.

"Boko no Kokoro; unlock!" He muttered, "Chara Nari; Death Rebel."

The violin had transformed into a reaper's scythe.

Kagome took a step back, "what is this?"

He looked at her before charging. Kagome moved out of the way quickly, "Ikuto!"

He changed his direction, going to attack Amu and Tadase.

The two fell to the ground in a heap together. Ikuto walked closer, only to stop when a rock crossed his vision. He turned to glare at Kagome, standing with Yoru by her head.

He raced back towards her.

"Kagome-chan!" Nagihiko called.

"Kagome!" Rima shouted in panic.

Kagome ducked behind a tree to narrowly miss him swinging the scythe down on her.

"Kagome-chan!" Kira, Elle, and Sai cried.

"Kagome!" Yoru shouted in a panic as he went back near the girl hiding behind the tree.

Yoru stopped when her hand went around him and she darted away from the tree the moment it fell back on where she had previously been hiding.

"Ikuto!" Kagome tried again, "snap out of it!"

He attacked her again and actually hit Kagome that time. She fell back, colliding with the ground. From her shoulder to her hip was a bleeding gash.

"Kagome!" Yoru shouted.

"Ikuto!" Yoru cried, "why have you character transformed into this Death Rebel guy I don't know nothing about~nya." He looked at the ground, "and now you have gone and hurt Kagome... What has happened to you~nya!?"

A glow surrounded Kagome and Yoru.

"Watashi no Kokoro; unlock." Kagome muttered, "Chara Nari; Night Affliction!"

Kagome stood stunned, along with the others.

Her outfit, now a cut off blue top with white cross in the center and a pair of black shorts that ended half-way down her thigh, along with a pair of black boots that came to her knees with blue laces. Her appearance was complete with a pair of feline ears appearing on her head and a feline tail protruding from her tailbone and a pair of metal claws now adorned her right hand. _(Picture a more female version of Ikuto.)_

"What?" Kagome muttered before snapping her attention up. Ikuto stood above her, his scythe raised high in the air. He brought it down, Kagome managing to block it this time with the metal claw on her right hand.

She looked up at Ikuto, speaking both Yoru's and her own words. "Ikuto!" She shouted, "you were rude and complete pain to take care of but..." her eyes began to water, "I want my Ikuto-nii to come back! I'll handle everything, just snap out of this! I want the Ikuto I love to come back!"

Ikuto's eyes snapped open at that as he returned to semi-consciousness.

Kagome noticed and continued, "you can here Yoru's and my words, right?"

His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing, noting the blood, "Kagome... what have I... done?"

Kagome smiled, "Ikuto!"

He stopped attacking and took several steps away from her before stopping.

_(In the van hiding in the bushes)_

"What's wrong?" Kazuomi asked walking over to the people by the computers.

"The wavelength of the tuning fork is fluctuating." One said.

"Seeing his sister might be causing him to gain control of his mind again!" Another concluded.

"Raise the output of the tuning fork." Kazuomi said.

"But Ikuto-kun's body will..."

"It doesn't matter what happens to him!" Kazuomi shouted.

"Chichimaru."

"Yes sir."

_(Back to the Guardians)_

Ikuto clutched his head before raising the scythe once again. However, just before he brought it down, Ikuto got hit by a very large orb, sending him flying to the side.

"Ikuto!" Kagome cried.

"Are you okay?" Tadase asked as he and Amu ran up to her.

"Tadase-kun." Kagome looked at him before looking back at Ikuto. He panted before jumping out of the clearing, leaving the Guardians behind.

Kagome bit her lip before taking off after him, still character transformed with Yoru.

"Kagome-chan!" Amu called, about to take off after her before Tadase stopped her.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko yelled after they had been able to break free from their hold, "purify the X-eggs while you still have the chance to!"

Amu and Tadase nodded, "Platinum Heart!"

The X-eggs slowly began to revert back to normal, then going back to their owners.

Everyone looked up, spotting the solid white egg floating in the air after the X-eggs had been purified.

It vanished the next second and Yaya sighed. "It's gone."

Tadase looked at Amu, who was looking at the ground, while the others walked up to them. "Amu-chan?"

"Ikuto's eyes looked so sad." Amu muttered, "it was like he was completely broken when he realized he had hurt Kagome-chan. That was the real Ikuto, at least for a minute. The Ikuto who cared so much for Kagome that he would go to extreme lengths to protect her."

Her eyes glazed over with tears while the others listened to her.

"Why are they doing this!?" Amu shouted, "how many times are Kagome and Ikuto's hearts going to be bashed in by them?!"

Everyone was silent as the truth settled in.

If they could manage to make Ikuto hurt Kagome, who knows what else they could make him do.

Sai perked up, noting Kagome and Yoru returning.

"Ikuto?" Elle asked.

"He's gone." Kagome whimpered, forcing herself to blink back the tears.

"Those goons from Easter took him away before we could find him~nya." Yoru finished their explanation.

Amu looked at them.

She wished she could say something to make them feel better, but no words ever came.

* * *

The next day at school found the group walking to the garden before Yaya abruptly stopped them.

"You guys never got to confess!" Yaya shouted, talking to Nagihiko and Kagome, and Tadase and Amu.

Amu blushed, "well, the contest is over and all..."

"Well, you might be okay with it, but I bet Tadase-kun isn't." Yaya grinned.

"We never even went on the stage."

Yaya perked up, "oh yeah!" She moved over to Kagome and Nagihiko, "you know, if you don't get a response, then the shout goes to waste."

"But I didn't finish what I had to say." Nagihiko smiled, "remember? That's when all the X-eggs appeared."

Rima nodded, "now that you mention it, yeah."

"Fine!" Yaya cheered, "start from the shouting part, Nagi!"

"You really want them to do this, don't you?" Rima asked Yaya.

"It's really important to put your feelings into words and express them!" Yaya countered.

"It is, of course, possible to express feelings in words," Tadase spoke up in an attempt to get Yaya off of Nagihiko and Kagome's case, "but you can do it without them as well."

"Tadase-kun?" Amu asked while he turned to face her.

"Amu-chan." She jumped feeling him take her hand. He smiled and she returned it slowly.

There was a round of "aw" form the group standing around them. Amu looked at Kagome, spotting her leaning against Nagihiko. The bandages were completely hidden with the help of the Guardian cape.

"Let's go Tadase-kun!" Amu cried in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Tadase agreed, "let's."

That caused a mysterious "ooh" come from the group and Amu's blush deepened.

"Shut up, guys!"

* * *

Auroua: Finished! I hope I got all the errors out.

Remember;

Review&Favorite&Follow!

Ja!


	22. Lunar Angel

Auroua: I was so angry. Just when I was going to upload this a couple days ago, it didn't save and I had to re-type it. After taking a breather, I finally managed to get this finished. Next chapter, I plan to have up sometime this weekend.

Anyway, on with the show I guess.

* * *

Chapter 20: Lunar Angel

* * *

Kagome sat against her window. Yoru had left to search for Ikuto once again. Kagome had been zoned out for a good while before she was startled out of it. El and Il were right in front of her and a curious grin slipped onto her lips.

"What brings you two here this late?"

El and Il grinned and held out a ticket for Kagome to take.

"Just out visiting those jerks of your friends," Il snickered, "Utau-chan asked us to go out and give a ticket for her new concert to each of you."

Kagome took the ticket from El.

"This is Utau's first big concert in a while," El smiled.

Il floated near her head, "you'll go, right?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I got an idea!" Kira boasted, "since we're going, we should make it the best concert Utau-chan will ever have!"

"That's a wonderful idea." Sai smiled.

"I'll call it; 'Since we are going, we should make it the best concert Utau-chan will ever have' plan!" Kira grinned while Sai and Elle praised the name.

"You didn't change anything though..." Kagome trailed off.

* * *

It was the day of the concert and Utau and Yukari stood surveying the people setting up the stage and equipment.

"We've finally made it." Yukari smiled at Utau, "today's concert marks a new starting line for you, Utau."

"No." Utau smiled, "it's a new starting line for the both of us, right Yukari-san?"

The two looked at each other with a smile.

El and Il stared around in amazement before looking down at the stage.

"Rehearsal is starting!" A man called and Yukari nodded at Utau. Utau walked down to the stage, leaving Yukari with El and Il.

The three were startled by a loud sound of a horn. "What's that?" Yukari asked in slight alarm before the three of them when to find the source of the noise.

* * *

"We're kicking it off for Hoshina, Utau!" Amu shouted. Her outfit was ridiculous. Yaya was busy blowing into a very large shell-like horn to attract a crowd.

The others, Kagome, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase, held stacks of flyers and were handing them to anyone who passed.

"Everyone," Nagihiko attempted to ignore the urge to laugh at how Amu was dressed, "please come out and see Hoshina Utau's performance tonight."

"W-We're kicking it off for Hoshina, Utau!" Amu shouted again before blushing in embarrassment, "why am I the only one dressed like this!?"

Elle crossed her arms, "when you want to gather an audience it's important to gain their attention first!"

"That's right!" Ran cheered.

"But why only me?" Amu whined.

"Because Kagome refused to do it!" Kira smiled, "and you were the next candidate."

Amu glared at Kagome, who ducked to hide behind Nagihiko.

"You may be wearing that stupid outfit but no one is gathering." Rima pointed out.

"That's because the concert is tonight." Tadase noted.

"We must be too early." Yaya concluded.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" Yukari asked, walking up to the group.

"Sanjou-san!" Amu shouted while the others shook their heads, "well, you see..."

Il decided to give her a break, "Kagome-chan and the others are trying to get people pumped up about Utau-chan's concert tonight!"

"We are very, very grateful." El clasped her hands together.

Yukari smiled, "we're doing a rehearsal right now. Do you guys want to watch?"

Kagome's, along with Yaya, Amu, and Rima's, eyes lit up.

Yukari smiled, "come on."

* * *

The group sat in the stands while Utau rehearsed her songs

Kagome, sitting between Nagihiko and Rima, smiled and balanced her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Utau-chan sounds wonderful." Suu smiled.

"She said this new song is for the fans who've stuck with her through thick and thin." El smiled.

"That's cool!" Ran cheered.

El suddenly changed from her spot beside Amu to float in front of Kagome's face, "please help make today's concert a big success!"

Il was next. "We've really been through a lot to get here. We had to start over from square one once being kicked out of Easter. But the two of them worked hard, and we've finally come all this way!"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I see."

Il looked at her, "naturally, we feel the same exact way about everything!"

"Of course!" El yelled.

Nagihiko smiled, "perhaps Utau-chan wants this concert to be a success to repay Sanjou-san for all that she has done for her."

Kagome smiled and leaned forward. It was impossible to put into words how happy she felt for her sister.

* * *

During the five minute break in the rehearsal, Kagome took her moment to walk over to Utau with Amu trailing behind her. The others just decided to wait until later to greet her.

"Utau-chan." Kagome smiled and the blond girl looked up immediately, "it's good to see-!"

Kagome never got to finish before Utau suddenly glomped her.

"Kagome!" Utau smiled, poking and patting at her hair and face, "it's been forever!"

Kagome giggled, "I know, I know." She gently pushed the older girl off of her, "I just came to say hi and to tell you good luck."

Utau's eyes brightened, "thank you Kagome-chan."

Kagome nodded, "but Amu-chan wanted to talk to you, so I'm just gonna go." Utau looked a little sad, "but don't worry," Kagome held her hands up, "I'll see you again before the concert and after it too! There is just something I need to do real quick."

Utau nodded, "alright."

Kagome walked back over to the group before excusing herself from them as well while Amu and Utau talked.

"You sounded great." Amu smiled, but Utau's exterior changed the moment Kagome left.

"Why are you here?" She asked, "you must have a lot of free time."

Amu bit back on her yell of_ "didn't you invite me!?"_

Utau continued, "I thought you'd be busy with other things, like Ikuto for instance."

Amu looked up.

"What's going on?" Utau asked, "I trusted you but I haven't heard a single word from you about him!"

"Um, well, that's because..." Amu sweat-dropped.

El floated next to Amu's head, "please forgive her! She get's a little worked up before a big concert."

"Utau!" Yukari shouted, "rehearsal is starting again!"

Utau put her cup down and stood.

"Utau, wait!" Amu called and she came to a stop in her walking. "Do your best at the concert, okay?" Amu smiled.

"It's only natural that I'd do my best." Utau said before turning to face the confused girl, "songs belong to every fan who listens to them. It's because all of the fans who have supported me that I can sing."

Amu looked stunned and Utau turned, walking away once more.

"I'll be cheering for your concert to be a success too!" Amu smiled.

"You really have too much free time." Utau called over her shoulder.

"Of course," Amu smiled, "we're friends!"

Utau stopped in her walking. "Fine." She smiled, "we're friends."

Amu smiled brightly and turned to return to her friends.

* * *

"I'm really looking forward for her concert." Tadase smiled.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled as she walked back up to the group. In her hand was a bouquet of yellow daffodils and orchids.

"Is that what you needed to get?" Nagihiko asked, motioning to the flowers.

"Yep!" Kagome smiled, "they're Utau's favorite!"

"How-" Amu was cut off when the sound of a violin echoed through the air. Everyone looked around, about to go find where is came from, but it abruptly stopped.

"That sound." Amu looked at Kagome.

"It sounded like Tsukiyomi Ikuto's violin." Tadase also looked at the girl.

"It wasn't him." Kagome whispered, "they have went back to using the recording that they have."

"What are we gonna do?" Yaya asked.

"If Utau-chan finds out they she will want to know what's happening." Rima added.

Nagihiko nodded, "maybe it's best if we try to keep this a secret from Utau-chan..."

Kagome nodded before Amu could say anything. "If Utau-chan knew anything about Ikuto's situation, she would call off the concert."

"We have to do something before Utau notices." Amu said.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"I heard that!" El shouted, scaring everyone.

Il looked at Amu before swapping her gaze towards Kagome. "Are you guys trying to hide something from Utau-chan!?"

"Well, not exactly," Tadase began.

"Um, well, you see..." Yaya started to panic.

"Please keep this a secret from Utau-chan right now." Kagome spoke quietly, "I'll tell her everything when the concert is over. I just can't let this go wrong. She and Yukari-san has worked so hard for this, I can't let something ruin it. Today needs to be a success for her, no matter what! And for that to happen, she needs to solely focus on the concert."

Il looked at Kagome before grinning, "fine. I'll keep quiet for now."

Kagome, and the others, smiled at that.

"Thank you Il." Kagome whispered.

"When it comes to hiding this, El says 'no!'" El crossed her arms and Kagome cried out in a protest, "it flies in the face of my motto of freedom."

"But we need your help, pretty angel!" Rhythm said, hugging El.

El blushed before yelling, "doki!" With hearts in her eyes, she shouted, "love! El's lips are sealed!"

The others stared on and Elle tapped her chin.

"She fell in a flash." Ran noted.

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone jumped to looked and see Utau with Kuukai. Kagome hissed at the sight of him.

"Why're you here!?"

"Utau!" Amu shouted, "shouldn't you be at rehearsal!?"

"It's already over."

"I-is that so?" Amu asked.

"And I came just as she was heading out to clear her head." Kuukai answered Kagome's question then.

"But Kuukai," Yaya began, "I'm surprised you knew about Utau-chan's concert today."

"Oh yeah," he smiled, "she mentioned it the last time we were together."

Kagome, Yaya, and Rima jerked.

"You two were together?" Yaya questioned.

"Suspicious..." Rima accused.

Kagome crossed her arms, being careful of the flowers, and walked over to him. "Try anything and I hurt you."

Kuukai took several steps backwards, "you seriously scare me sometimes."

Kagome grinned before winding her arm around Utau's. "Good." She held the flowers out to Utau, "here!"

Utau's eyes lit up, "I love them!" She then glomped Kagome without a second word, earning several laughs from the group. Utau soon went back to normal before looking at Amu. "Are you hiding anything from me, Amu?"

"Can't get anything past Utau." Miki noted.

"It's about Ikuto, isn't it?" Utau asked.

Amu backed away from Utau's scrutinizing gaze, "o-of course not! I'd never hide anything from my friends!" She looked at the others, "we were just discussing tomorrow's Guardian meeting agenda."

"Fine, whatever." Utau replied curtly before looking at Kagome and Kuukai, "it's about time I headed back."

"Sure." Kuukai nodded before looking at Amu, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Yaya. They looked relieved when Utau left while Kagome and Rima looked indifferent.

* * *

They walked for a brief moment before coming to a stop and Kuukai and the others sat on a vacant bench. "So it is about Tsukiyomi, Ikuto."

"Yeah." Amu nodded.

"We don't have a choice." Kagome crossed her arms, "we can't tell Utau about him right now. She already has enough to worry about."

"I know that." Amu sighed.

"I can't wait!" Everyone looked up to spot the crowd going through the park. They all were talking about Utau's concert.

"It's been so long since Utau-chan has had a concert." One girl cried in excitement.

"I hear that she will be performing a new song!"

"Awesome!"

Kagome looked at them before standing up, "we just have to make sure this concert is a success!"

Tadase nodded, "let's go, Kagome-chan."

"We'll find the source of the violin recording." Nagihiko patted her shoulder.

"We will make sure everything goes flawlessly." Amu encouraged.

"We'll solve this problem ourselves." Rima smile.

"And before the concert starts, right?" Yaya smiled.

Kuukai stood up, flashing her a smile and a thumbs-up.

Kagome smiled brightly, "right!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, else where..._

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it..." A heavyset male sighed.

"I've got it!" A woman yelled.

"What's wrong?" The second male asked.

"It doesn't have enough power!"

"Is that all it needs?"

"But where can we find that kind of power source around here?" The heavyset man asked.

The three heard something just then, a females voice.

"I can't wait for her concert!"

"Yeah! I'm so looking forward to it!"

"I wonder what she will be wearing!"

The three peered around the side of the van.

"Concert you say?" The thinner male said and all three got a grin on their faces.

* * *

_Utau's dressing room..._

Utau sat looking over her music while Yukari busied herself going over the last minute details for the concert. Yukari looked up, noting Utau's dazed and distracted expression.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Utau jerked her head up to look at Yukari by the reflection in the mirror. She shook her head, silently saying "no" before turning back to her music sheets.

A knock sounded from the outside of the door and Yukari went to answer it.

She opened the door to come face to face with Yuu.

"Yuu?" She asked, "what are you doing here?"

"The kids were attending the concert so I decided that it's be best if I chaperone them." He smiled.

"Oh?" Yukari raised a brow, "aren't you becoming a very fine teacher?"

He smiled, a faint blush coloring his cheeks, "and these are for you." He held out a bouquet of red roses, "congratulations on another successful concert."

"Yuu..." Yukari trailed off, a bright blush staining her face. "Thank-you." She whispered, "so where are the kids anyway?"

Yuu shrugged, "dunno. They said they had something to do," he tapped his chin, "by the look on their faces, I guess it was pretty important."

Utau looked at the reflection of Yuu and Yukari in her mirror. Her gaze filled with both curiosity and worry before she silently turned her head back to her music.

Il looked at El nervously before going over to the angel Chara, whispering something in her ear. El nodded and took off too do what she had been asked.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere," Nagihiko looked at Kagome.

"It's almost time for the concert." Rima pointed out, motioning to the large clock in the center of the park.

"And there was no sign of Easter Employees." Yaya pouted.

"Nor that machine that Easter uses." Ran kicked her feet in child-like anger.

"Maybe we should just call it a day." Tadase suggested, "maybe Easter gave up for the day."

Nagihiko nodded in agreement before placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, immediately catching her attention. "Utau-chan really wants you to attend her concert. We should be going so we aren't late."

Kagome nodded, a bit shaken, "y-yeah. We should get-" she cut herself off when she heard the faint echo of a violin. It grew louder, eventually alerting everyone else as well."

"Where is it coming from?" Amu looked around in a panic in an attempt to locate the source of the sound.

"Over there!" Miki pointed towards a machine setting on the ground by itself. She flew over towards the device and pulled a cord from its socket. The sound of the violin was abruptly cut off and the others rushed over to where the machine was.

"So," Sai began, a tic mark appearing on her head, "this is what they have been using, huh?" Without much of a warning, Sai character-changed with Kagome and kicked the device dead-on in the center, breaking it into multiple pieces.

The others, wisely, took a very cautious step backwards.

"Talk about ironic." KusuKusu muttered, dodging the seething Sai.

Kagome, who had been staring at the broken machine, looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Your Chara Nari is so sweet and serene," Amu began, "but when Sai character changes you..."

"It's like you are a psychotic lunatic." Kuukai finished for Amu and Kagome let out an indignant cry.

"Hey!" Kagome whined.

Nagihiko, deciding to take matters into his hand, calmly whacked Kuukai on the back of his head. He smiled when he heard Kagome giggle at Kuukai's cry out.

"Um..." Rima trailed off, "we have trouble." She pointed to a large group of X-eggs.

Kagome gasped, all traces of previous humor vanishing form her face, "those are the Heart Eggs from Utau's fans!"

"What?!" Amu cried out.

It was at that time that El decided to show up.

"This is bad, so bad!" El cried out, noticing the large group of X-eggs.

"El!" Amu cried once spotting the angel chara.

"I have to let Utau-chan know!" El cried, about to leave when Amu stopped her.

"You can't!" Amu pleaded, "it's almost time for the concert."

"But." El whimpered in worry.

"Let us handle this." Amu smiled and the others nodded.

El looked at Kagome. She seemed the most unsure.

"Boko no Kokoro, unlock." Tadase said, "Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Watashi no Kokoro, unlock." Rima began, "Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"

"Yaya no Kokoro, unlock." Yaya smiled, "Chara Nari: Dear Baby!"

"Boko no Kokoro, unlock." Nagihiko said, "Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Boko no Kokoro, unlock." Kuukai said, "Chara Nari: Sky Jack!"

"Watashi no Kokoro, unlock." Amu smiled, "Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Watashi no Kokoro, unlock." Kagome said, "Chara Nari: Midnight Marionette!"

They stood in a group as the X-eggs filed into straight lines. One line at a time, they rushed towards them and everyone scattered in attempts to dodge them.

Kuukai was chased by three lines, the last of the three bouncing off of his forehead.

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagihiko called before sending the blue ball of light to chase after some X-eggs. They ran and hid behind a group that had formed a X shape. The X shaped X-eggs destroyed the blue orb before it managed to touch it.

"What?" Kagome asked, standing beside Nagihiko.

"The X-eggs are working together?" Nagihiko questioned.

Amu and Tadase were soon attacked by two lines of X-eggs from behind, sending them both to the ground.

"These X-eggs," Miki began.

"Are really good at team work." Kira finished for her.

"Fine!" Yaya clenched her fist tight, "if it's teamwork they want..."

"It's team work they'll get!" Rima finished for her, "Tight Rope Dancer!"

"Go Go Little Duckies!" Yaya cried and the little ducks grabbed the rope in their beaks, trying to wrap them around the X-eggs.

The X-eggs, in turn, made a scary face that sent the ducks running away.

"My duckies!" Yaya cried.

Kagome dodged the several X-eggs chasing her, her panel strings winding themselves around the black eggs in her attempt to get away. She looked up at El.

"I think that Utau is the only one who can stop these X-eggs." El whispered to the panting girl.

Kagome nodded, "you're right." She surveyed the area. Everyone was handling themselves fairly well, "lets go get her, and make it quick while we're at it!"

Together, the two of them slipped away unnoticed.

* * *

_(Utau's dressing room)_

Il was pacing back and forth, "what could be taking El so darn long?!" she asked herself. "She should have been back by now!"

"Il." Utau called from the other side of the room snapping the little devil from her worries.

"Y-yes?" Il called out nervously.

"You know something don't you?" Utau asked.

Il was thankful that she didn't have the time to respond before Yukari raced into the room.

"All set Utau?" She asked. "Let's make sure this concert is a big hit!"

"Utau-chan!" Their conversation was cut off when Kagome and El raced into the room. Yukari had to do a double take at Kagome's appearance before realizing that she was in a Chara Nari at the moment.

"El?" Il asked.

"It's horrible!" El cried, "a whole bunch of X-eggs are attacking Amu-chan and the others!"

"X-eggs?" Utau asked.

"Hey!" Il shouted, "knock it off! Utau has her concert to worry about!"

"But!" El cried.

"Cut it out!" Il growled, "didn't Amu-chan and Kagome-chan say that they were going to help make this concert a success? That's why we said we'd keep quiet!"

Kagome was about to cut in but held her tongue when Utau stood.

"So Amu-chan hid the X-eggs from me." She stated more than asked.

"No!" Kagome cried, "I mean, yes, but I did too!"

Utau looked up.

"We only did so you could focus on your concert. I already had it set to tell you once the concert was over." Kagome whispered.

"Where did all the X-eggs come from?" Utau asked and Kagome and El looked down.

"They came from your fans that were going to see the concert." Kagome whispered.

"They belong to my fans!?" Utau cried.

"Utau." Yukari began, "there are only five minutes until the concert beings."

Utau looked down at the ground in sadness.

"But that should be plenty of time for you, right?" Yukari smiled and Utau looked up. With a nod, she left the room with Kagome, El, and Il.

"You need to use Angel Cradle on the X-eggs." Kagome advised and Utau nodded.

"Alright!" Utau shouted as the field where the Guardians were appeared in the distance. "El, let's go!"

"Right!" El cried.

"Watashi no Kokoro, unlock." Utau whispered, coming to a halt in her running, "Chara Nari: Seraphic Charm!"

Kagome smiled, "let's go."

Utau nodded, "yeah."

Kagome jumped and looked at her bag tucked safely against her hip. The next moment, her last egg, the navy blue with the black cross, peered out of her bag. Slowly, it cracked open to reveal a black haired chara with blue eyes. On her back were a pair of black wings and she was wearing a black lace dress ended right above the knee with a blue-gray cross necklace and black sandals that wound all the way up to her knees.

"I'm Dev, how about I help?" She smiled and Kagome nodded.

Dev swapped out with Elle and Kagome landed on her feet.

"Chara Nari: Lunar Angel."

Her outfit was now a pitch black lace dress that ended just above her calf and black sandals with straps winding up her leg to her mid-thigh. A grayish-blue cross necklace came to rest just above her heart and twin black wings appeared in between her shoulder blades. Her hair fell loose, with two black feathers adorning either side of her head.

Utau stood. She wanted to squeal and hug her sister at the sight she saw but once Kagome looked up, she was reminded that there wasn't time for that.

"Come on!" Utau called, taking off in a run, "we need to hurry!"

"Right!" Kagome cried.

* * *

_(Back to the Guardians)_

They had been trapped in a cage, created of X-eggs. With no place able for escape, they were left with nothing to do.

"Has anyone see Kagome-chan?" Sai asked.

"Right!" Kira looked around in worry, "her and El are both gone!"

"Do you think-" Amu was cut off once she saw a white feather float down in front of her face, followed by more. Occasionally, black feathers would be intertwined, making the shape of hearts.

Everyone looked up to see Utau, and Kagome, floating in the air.

"Utau!" Amu cried.

"Kagome-chan?" Rima questioned.

"Utau," Amu asked, "what about your concert?"

Utau smiled, "honestly, do I always have to do everything around here?"

Amu smiled and Utau and Kagome shared a glance. They nodded and closed their eyes.

"Lunar Cradle!" They cried out together.

The group on the ground stared on in amazement as the two sisters sung the altered version of Angel Cradle. Kagome, singing in a higher pitch than Utau, drew Nagihiko's attention within a second. Anyone could admit that Utau had a wonderful voice but Kagome's, to Nagihiko, was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"They're all happily listening to Utau and Kagome's song." Suu gushed, looking on in amazement.

"That's cause the owners of these X-eggs are Utau's fans." Il smirked, "hearing Kagome sing is just an added bonus."

"That also explains why they have such good team work." Miki mused.

"And it's exactly why Utau-chan was needed!" Elle smiled, "Kagome-chan and El went to get her."

The X-eggs blushed and began swaying to the tune of the peaceful and soothing notes the two were singing before they began to revert back to the normal. They left back to their homes in single file lines and Utau and Kagome landed on the ground with the others.

'"Thank-you Utau, Kagome-chan." Amu smiled gratefully.

Utau looked from Amu to Kagome, as well over all the others, crossing her arms lightly over her chest. "I'd like it if you stop hiding things from me."

Kagome looked down, Amu doing the same. "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered and the others looked towards the sisters. "Utau-" Kagome began but Utau cut her off.

"Kagome," Utau smiled, "you are my sister. I trust you to do what's right. After all, we're family and can always tell each other anything." She looked towards Amu, "I trust you as well, after all, we're friends."

Amu smiled at that while Utau glomped Kagome quickly, the others looking on with smiles on their faces.

Kagome, along with the others, quit her Chara Nari with Dev and the others Guardian Characters got acquainted with her.

"Utau," Kagome reminded, "we need to get back."

"Right!"

The group took off in a run, having no time to waste.

They had to arrive in a record time just before the concert started.

"Sorry," Utau stood with the others while Amu and Yaya were doubled over panting.

"Utau," Yukari smiled, "everyone's waiting for you."

Utau nodded, "right!"

After wishing her good luck, the Guardians made their way to the stands where they sat waiting for Utau to appear on stage.

People stared on in both happiness and excitement while Utau performed "Glorious Sunshine".

"Utau-chan is so wonderful." Suu smiled happily.

"Well," Il smiled, "duh!"

"Nice song, don't you think Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

"Yeah." Amu nodded.

"It's not over yet!" Elle shouted, "now it is time for part two of 'Since we are going, we should make it the best concert Utau-chan will ever have'."

Kagome looked up from her spot next to Nagihiko, "Elle, what do you mean?"

"Get up and come on!" Kira cried, "all of you!"

Dev giggled, already completely used to the antics of her friends.

They group stood and silently made their way out of the stands, pausing in their walk on top of a hill behind the stage.

"What are we doing up here?" Kagome asked, Chara Nari'd with Dev once more.

"This is part two!" Kira and Ell smiled.

"It's going to be perfect." Sai giggled.

Kagome looked at everyone else, Chara Nari'd as well.

"What are we doing?" Amu asked.

"You and Kuukai are going to make a heart in the sky while everyone else causes a pattern and array of pretty designs down here!" Kira giggled, "okay?"

They all looked around to one another, "alright."

At the point of when Utau says the words "Glorious Sunshine", a huge parade of yellow ducks, black feathers, rope, and blue sparkles blasted into the sky by a bright orange light lit up the sky.

The audience, thinking it was all planned by Utau, sat amazed when two matching hearts, one green and one pink, lit up the sky a little farther up that everything else.

"Hm." Yuu mused looking over at the decor in the sky, "not bad. Same goes for the kids."

Yukari nodded, "it's an amazing show."

Kagome stood between Nagihiko and Yaya. She was leaning over the railing when she felt a hand take her own. She peered up to look at Nagihiko. He offered her a smile which she fully returned.

"I wish Ikuto could hear this." Elle whispered.

Kagome smiled, unconsciously squeezing Nagihiko's hand. "I'm sure he will someday."

Elle looked up at the sky, "someday."

* * *

Auroua: Done!

I really hope I got all of the errors out.

Review&Favor&Follow!

_Kenzkitty: This took way longer than I expected to get put up, but now it is and I can brainstorm ideas for my other stories._  
_Ah, I remember that episode, "Rima, Yaya, and the Pearls that Bind Them!" and I fully plan on putting that in here, probably sometime after the Valentines Day eipsode._

_Thanks for reviewing!_

_Ja!_


	23. Calico Kitten! Let's Help!

Auroua: Well, with my brother graduating this month, we have quite a bit to get finished! But no worries, I will keep updating, and brain searching, my stories.

On my others, I'm afraid I have completely lost all train of thoughts with the school year coming to an end, around May 23 to be exact. c:  
Along with that, I have to worry about my finals more than anything, so please excuse any *long* pauses this may have. It's most-likely because of studying! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

*Edited*

* * *

Chapter 21: Calico Kitten! Let's help!

* * *

Yaya, in a fast hurry, raced into the Royal Garden the next morning. The cool February air snapping around almost made her fall forward from the force, but she steadied herself and carefully shut the door, minding the box she was carrying, and ran up the steps where the others were standing.

Setting the box onto the table, Yaya caught Kagome, Rima, and Amu's attention.

"Yaya-chan?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"What's in the box?" Amu asked as she walked over toward the table.

Yaya raised her finger and quietly peeled back the flaps that held the box shut to reveal a calico colored kitten asleep.

Amu got stars in her eyes. "A kitten!" she exclaimed, drawing the attention of Nagihiko and Tadase as well. The Guardian Characters peered over the side of the box.

"Why do you have a cat Yaya-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"I found it wandering around lost yesterday." Yaya replied.

"Amu-chan!" Miki called, "the cat is wearing a collar!"

"Your right." Amu noted.

"So it's someone's pet then." Kagome stated.

Yaya nodded, "must be, so I thought that I'd try to find its owner."

"But Yaya-tan's mom is allergic to cats." Pepe said.

"So that's why you brought it here?" Rima asked.

Yaya looked at the kitten, "I know it wasn't the best idea to bring a cat to school but..." She trailed off.

Amu perked up, "why don't we search for the kitten's owner together?"

"Really?" Yaya looked up in excitement, "you'll help me?"

"Of course!" Amu smiled.

"If not us, who else?" Rima asked.

"Okay," Tadase smiled, "we'll start the search after school."

"Right." Kagome and Nagihiko nodded.

"Thanks everyone," Yaya smiled.

"Kiseki," Tadase said, "please look after the kitten in the interim."

"If I must." Kiseki crossed his arms over his chest, "leave this one to me."

"Don't take your eyes off of it for a second though." Nagihiko advised, "the teachers mustn't discover it."

"Okay!" Rhythm flashed a smile and gave a thumbs-up.

"It sure would be helpful if Yoru was here right now." Elle sighed.

"Is he still out on the hunt for Ikuto?" Miki asked.

Dev crossed her arms, "yeah."

A suffocating silence fell over the group before the bell rang.

"We should head for class so we aren't late." Kagome jumped from her zoned-out state and the other nodded in agreement.

"Remember," Nagihiko reminded, "keep your eyes on the kitten."

"Okay!" The Guardian Characters chorused while the group left.

* * *

_(Elsewhere)_

In a dark, tiny, and blank room a blue haired man laid silent, not even bothering to make a sound when a woman in her early twenties walked in and stood in front of the computer in the far corner. He changed his gaze from the ceiling to looked at the violin glowing an erie purple for a brief moment before finally setting his eyes the woman.

He glared for a moment before he sighed and closed his eyes, the thought of Kagome ghosting into his mind. The hopeful look that her eyes were glowing with when he had snapped from his trance hurt him just as much as the simple thought that he had_ hurt_ her. The crimson red color covering his younger sister haunted him.

Ikuto looked at his hands, clenching them into tight fists. Even though the red stains had finally disappeared, he could still see the blood covering his wrists and palms. He still felt the same as when the crimson liquid leaked from the handle of the scythe and down underneath the white gloves, staining them as well with the chilling red.

Even the violin, he could tell, still held the red stains. He hated the thing now. No longer was it the same. No longer was it what used to belong to his lost father. All he remembered when he looked at the violin was when Utau and Kagome begged him to play it and, in turn, how he had failed to protect the latter of the two.

His head hurt, as did his body and heart. He took a breath before finally getting the strength to turn his body slightly and he, once more, settled his gaze on the woman. She began to fidget nervously at having him stare at her.

"Hey." Ikuto said and the woman jumped, looking into his eyes.

"Huh?"

"What have you done to me?"

She blushed and covered her face with the blue folder she was holding. Shaking her head caused her to come back to reality. "I'm not allowed to speak to you!" she exclaimed before hurriedly collecting her things and walking towards the door, running into the hard metal on her way out.

Ikuto sighed and fell back to lay down, trailing his hand down from his head to his pocket. After little struggle he managed to pull a small heart shaped locket out of his front pocket. He snapped it opened and a small smile lifted his lips.

One side was Kagome, Utau, and himself when they had been much smaller and the other side was a picture of his mother and birth father.

He pressed his finger to the photo inside, tracing the outline of the tiny, blue haired girl clinging onto Utau and his hands. He closed the locket and pressed it to his lips before closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

_(Into an office)_

"You failed again?" Kazuomi growled at the two employees standing in front of his desk. "What went wrong this time?"

"The Come Here Embryo Mk. IV, as well as the Mk. V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X..." One man trailed off.

"Were all complete failures." The other finished.

Kazuomi leaned forward.

"Not to mention that Tsukiyomi, Kagome is there every time with her friends to stop us." The second male continued on.

"That will soon be handled." Kazuomi stood, "with the help of Ikuto we will soon have her in Easter's hands."

The two looked up. They had thought that he had forgotten about obtaining the evasive girl.

"You two are excused." Kazuomi glared, "get out."

The two men didn't have to be told twice. They high-tailed it out of the room without a second glance.

Kazuomi walked over to his window to stare at the crowded street. "I must gather a large amount of X-eggs in order to test the validity of my theory, " he whispered. "I suppose I have no choice but to use Ikuto once more. That is the only way to get the reaction that is needed."

* * *

**(With the Guardian Characters)**

Miki and Ran set a tipped-over cup right side up while Sai went to work on cleaning up the spilled tea.

Miki sighed, "that kitten sure has made quite a mess."

Kira popped out of a flower pot and quickly shook her head, stray leaves falling from her hair.

"Did you find it?" Rhythm asked her, Pepe, and Dev.

"Nope-dechu." Pepe sighed.

"It's not in there." Kira pointed to the turned-over flower pot.

"Or downstairs." Dev turned her head to look at the stairs.

"It has to be here somewhere." Elle cried.

"Come here little kitty!" KusuKusu cried, pulling apart the connecting plants to peer behind them.

"Where are you?" Suu called.

"Show yourself!" Kiseki stood in the middle of the floor, "that is an order from your king!"

The kitten bounded out of another turned-over plant box and grabbed Kiseki in its mouth before taking off in a run.

"What are you doing!?" Kiseki shouted.

"After it-dechu!" Pepe shouted.

"Right!" Rhythm nodded.

Elle sighed. "It's times like this that I miss Yura the most."

Kira nodded, "she would had died if she saw this.

KusuKusu grinned, "yeah, died of laughter."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Ah!" Elle cried, "after it!"

"Right!"

* * *

**(In Yaya's class)**

Yaya sat in uncomfortable silence. She wasn't able to concentrate, she was way too worried about the kitten and if the Guardian Characters were looking after it properly.

It's not that she doubted them, it's just that they sometimes managed to get into quite a bit of trouble. Especially when it involved another living thing: Ie children, for example.

Yaya groaned and placed her head in her arms.

"What's wrong Yaya-chan?" A girl sitting next to her whispered.

"Are you not feeling well?" Another asked.

"Oh!" Yaya picked her head up, "I'm just fine, really."

Yaya looked in worry at her work,_ 'I wonder how kitty is doing.'_ She thought quietly to herself.

"Yah!" A boy stood up abruptly, staring at his desk, "what is this?"

Yaya leaned to the side and saw the kitten standing on his desk.

"Kitty!" Yaya called out in shock at seeing the little feline meow cutely at the boy.

"How cute!" the girls shouted and everyone tried to get a chance to hold the small animal.

"Calm down everyone!" The teacher shouted but her cries went unheard while the students kept chatting in excitement about the visitor that they had.

Pepe, Rhythm, and Kira raced into the room.

"There it is!" Rhythm pointed to the purring animal that had hopped up to the bookcase.

"Pepe-chan!" Yaya shouted, "didn't we tell you to take good care of it?"

"Yaya-chan?" One girl asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Another one finished.

Yaya stared blankly at them, struggling to come up with a good answer, "well, um, you see..." The kitten abruptly jumped from the bookcase and ran out of the room, distracting Yaya. "I'm declaring this a state of emergency!" She called and pulled on her Guardian cape, "Guardian here, reporting for duty!" And with that, she raced out the door.

"And she is gone." A girl whispered.

* * *

"Wait!" Yaya shouted, chasing after the kitten, a huge butterfly net in her hands. She swung it rapidly in multiple attempts to catch the kitten, successfully capturing all of the Guardian Characters but not her target.

Amu opened the door to her class just in time to see the kitten Yaya was chasing run by, mewing all the way, and Yaya was next to pass.

"Hinamori-san." Yuu called out to her, "we're kinda in the middle of class here!"

"I uh, gotta go... to the bathroom." Amu made up an excuse, "be right back!"

Amu ran down the hall until she saw Yaya ahead of her, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"Where could it have gone?" Yaya asked the Guardian characters.

"Yaya-chan!" Amu shouted.

"Amu-chan." Ran, Miki, and Suu greeted the pinkette.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked and Yaya blushed.

"Kitty..." She trailed off.

"Yeah!" Pepe called before hearing the sound of breaking glass.

The two girls made their way down the hall, ending up at the Chairman's office and they shared a nervous glance.

"It came from in here, right?" Amu asked.

"Yup." Yaya nodded and Amu gently pushed the door open.

"Excuse us..." Amu was at a loss for what to say, spotting a fully grown man holding a toy laced with catnip, playing with the kitten Yaya had been looking for.

"Oh, this?" He looked up briefly, "you never know when you will run into a little kitty cat, you know?"

"That's not what I meant..." Amu trailed off.

"Hinamori-san."

Amu and Yaya turned to look at Yuu standing in the doorway.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

* * *

Elle and KusuKusu rolled a toy ball beneath their feet as the kitten followed in excitement.

After explaining everything to Yuu and the Chairman, the Guardian characters were playing with the kitten while Amu and Yaya told them what was going on.

"And we want to look after it until we find it's owner." Amu finished summing up the situation.

"I see but..." Yuu trailed off.

"Nikaidou-Sensei." The chairman spoke, "I may have came up with an good idea."

* * *

Tadase stood in front of a microphone, talking to the group of class students. Standing beside him were the other Guardians.

"So you see, we Guardians decided to look for it's owner," Tadase spoke, "however, if possible, we would like the representatives from each class to help out."

One by one, the people agreed to help out with the cause, each getting more excited than the last.

"Tsukushi-chan, Mao-chan, you came, too?" Yaya asked in happiness.

"Of course." Mao nodded.

"We have to get it home as soon as we can, right?" Tsukushi asked.

"But what should we do first?" Amu asked.

"How about we distribute 'Does anyone recognize this kitten?' flyers." Mao offered.

"And get it something to eat!" Tsukushi added.

"Isn't this nice kitty?" Yaya smiled, "everyone want's to help you."

"Kitty?" Rima asked, "surely there is a better name for it."

"Yeah," Tadase agreed, "I guess we should give it a name."

"Just call it kitty." Yaya smiled.

"But..." Amu was cut off by Yaya.

"It's someone's pet, right?" She asked, "that means it probably already has a name. I'd feel bad if I called it something else."

"You have a point." Amu noted.

"So until we find it's home, let's just call it kitty." Yaya smiled. "Right kitty?" The kitten nuzzled her face and mewed happily.

"I think it understands!" Mao called out.

"For real!" Tsukushi giggled.

* * *

"Yeah." Nagihiko smiled, holding an outline for a cage to be built to hold the kitten until the owner was found, "this will be perfect."

"Really?" a boy smiled happily.

_**~:::::::~**_

"How about this design?" Tsukushi asked the group of girls sitting around a blanket and the heartedly agreed within the second.

_**~:::::::~**_

"Okay," Tadase started, speaking to Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Kagome, "so after the flyers are finished we will go hand them out."

"Just leave things here to us." Yaya smiled.

"Ugh~nya." Yoru groaned, finally showing up from his long search for Ikuto. "I'm totally beat~nya."

"Oh," Ran looked up, "Yoru!"

"Still looking for Ikuto?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, but I can't find him anywhere~nya!" Yoru cried out, shaking his paws in anger.

"I guess it's not easy to find someone being held by Easter." Rima mused quietly, looking down after catching the look on Kagome's face.

Tadase looked at Kagome, worry lining her eyes. "Kagome-chan?"

Her head snapped up as she came back from her daze, "yeah?"

"Let's get to work, shall we?" He smiled and Kagome offered her own weak one back.

"Let's do this!" Yaya shouted in enthusiasm.

Kagome nodded and Yoru fell without a word to lay on her shoulder before taking notice of the kitten.

"Oh yeah?" Yoru asked, now floating in front of the kitten, "you got separated from your owner, too~nya?" The kitten didn't move, it's eyes merely following Yoru's swaying tail. "Okay, understood~nya!" Yoru shouted, his mind made up, "I'll help too~ny-!"

The kitten bit down hard on Yoru's tail.

"Stop it~nya!" Yoru cried, "don't bite my tail~nya!"

The kitten didn't let go. It only shook it's head back and forth, causing Yoru to follow with.

Kagome stared wide-eyed while Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Yaya sweat-dropped.

* * *

_**(Easter)**_

With a soft "snap" the case to the violin was closed and taken from the room. Ikuto glared in cold hatred at the thing as two men, older than himself, came in and took him carefully by the arms.

He didn't know why they continued to escort him around like a five-year old. He was far too weak to try and escape from the company. The two men carried him into the back of a black van, setting the violin on the floor beside his feet.

"Now, are you ready to work for me, Ikuto?" Kazuomi asked and Ikuto lifted dead eyes to glare at the man, "you know what will happen if you disobey me."

In Kazuomi's hand was the golden locket Ikuto had earlier.

"It won't be much longer until Kagome is here and you will be the one getting her."

"Like hell that will happen." Ikuto spoke weakly, "you don't know what kind of fire you are playing with if you think you will get Kagome that easily."

Kazuomi glared at him before turning face the auburn haired boy a few feet behind him. "Shippo."

"What do you want, old man?" Shippo snorted, "and make it quick. I can feel my IQ dropping the more I'm around those morons." He motioned towards the three who had thought of the "Come Here Embryo" device.

"When you have the chance, get Kagome away from her friends."

Shippo snorted again, "why should I? What even makes you think that I care enough to follow your orders?"

Kazuomi growled, "you will be fired if you don't do as I say."

"I don't care." Shippo laughed. "I'm only working here because I pity you." He turned, "other than that, I'll quit on my own. Unless you can handle nabbing her on your own?"

"..." Kazuomi glared at the kid in front of him. "Just do as you are told."

"Eh," Shippo's eyes met Ikuto's and the younger of the two nodded. "I'll do what I damn well please." With that, he turned and left, heading back to Seiyo Academy. Shining from the belt loop on his school uniform was the golden locket Kasai had stolen from Kazuomi's pocket when he hadn't noticed.

Ikuto relaxed for a moment. That kid wasn't that bad. His eyes had reassured him that the locket would reach Kagome. He smiled, hoping only for a moment that everything was normal. His heart hurt when her remembered one small little fact.

_Kagome hated him._

* * *

**_(Seiyo Academy)_**

"Wow," Nagihiko praised, "you're really good at this."

The boy smiled, a hammer in his hands, "yeah, I really want to be a carpenter when I grow up."

_**~:::::::~**_

"Finished!" Amu announced happily and Rima, Kagome, and Yaya peered over her shoulder to look at her drawing. The three sweat-dropped.

"I can't see the resemblance at all." Rima said.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "not even the owner would be able to tell it from this."

Amu put her head down before hearing the uproar coming from the group of girls surrounding the blanket.

"Wow!" One called.

"You're really good!" Another praised.

"She really captured it distinguishing features." Miki noted.

"Wow!" Yaya looked amazed, "it's the spitting image!"

"It really is." Kagome noted.

"Tsukushi really want's to be a manga artist when she gets older."

"I can see why," Amu praised, "you're really great!"

Tsukushi blushed and said her thanks.

"I bought milk." Yuu smiled, holding up the bag in his hands.

"Sensei." Mao stood up, "you made sure it was appropriate for kittens, right?"

"Something like that exists?" Yuu asked, his face going blank.

"You sure know a lot Mao-chan." Yaya smiled and the girl blushed.

"Of course! I'm aiming to be a veterinarian so I study these things." Mao smiled.

"It really is impressive that everyone has their own dreams, huh?" Amu smiled, catching Kagome's attention.

"Yeah it is." Kagome returned the smile, her eyes running over everyone. She could see the sparkles being admitted from their Heart Eggs.

Dev looked up at Kagome, "do you see it?"

"See what?" Amu asked.

"Everyone's Heart Eggs are glowing." Kagome smiled.

"Everyones," Yaya began.

"Hearts' Eggs?" Rima finished.

Kagome nodded and looked at the ground, the others following suit.

"It must be because of kitty!" KusuKusu smiled brightly.

"Thanks to kitty's influence, their dreams are flourishing-dechu." Pepe came to the conclusion.

Kagome nodded and looked up, noticing Shippo standing by the door leading outside. Their eyes made contact and he motioned for her to follow him outside.

"Excuse me." Kagome dismissed herself and went over to where Shippo was. "Yes?"

"Come walk with me for a few minutes."

Kagome nodded, "alright but I can't be gone for too long, I'm a bit busy helping everyone."

"It won't take long," he smiled and took her hand, "let's go."

* * *

"Pardon us," Tadase knocked on the door, opening it slightly when he received no answer, "he's not here."

Nagihiko and Tadase walked into the chairman's office, looking around as they did. Rhythm went over to the desk upon spotting the book setting on top of it.

Looking at the cover, he flipped it open to the first page and began to read it out loud. "Every child has an egg within their soul." He turned the page while Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kiseki went to stand by the desk as well. "A lost egg?" Rhythm turned the page again, coming to the spot where a page was ripped out. "It's torn."

"A lost egg..." Nagihiko murmured, his thoughts straying to Temari once again.

"Well, hello there." Tsukasa smiled, walking into the room with a brown bag in his arms. "Nice to see you." He smiled and set the bag down on his desk, "now that I think about it, I have been running around so much that I haven't properly introduced myself. It's nice to meet you, Rhythm-kun." He smiled, "my name is Amakawa, Tsukasa."

"Pleasure's all mine!" Rhythm grinned.

"Where did you go anyway?" Tadase asked.

"To buy kitten some supplies." He grinned and held up a box of treats, "do you think it'll like these?"

Tadase stood drawing a blank about what to say to that.

"So, can I help you with something?" Tsukasa asked, changing the subject.

"We were thinking of heading out to distribute the finished flyers." Tadase told him.

"Great idea. Stay safe, okay?" Tsukasa advised, noticing Nagihiko placed him hand on the open book. "What's the matter?"

"You wrote this story, correct?" Nagihiko asked and he nodded, "why won't you repair it? How exactly does the story conclude?"

Tsukasa walked over to his bookcase and looked at Nagihiko through the reflection, "if it were you, how would you end it?" He asked, "isn't imagining all the possible outcomes the best part of reading a story?"

Nagihiko thought it over for a moment before a smile appeared on his face, "I'm trying to find it. The conclusion to my own story." He smiled brighter when Rhythm moved to float in front of his face.

* * *

"What do you need, Shippo-kun?" Kagome asked, sliding down to sit at the base of the tree they were under. Shippo followed suit the next second.

He bit his lip, "if I told you to do something, would you and not ask any questions?"

Kagome tapped her chin, "depends on what it is I guess."

Shippo sighed, "that's what I was afraid of you saying." He fished around in the pocket of his shorts before pulling out the shining locket. "Here."

Kagome gasped and stood quickly, "how did you get this?"

"Kazuomi took it from Ikuto and Kasai stole it from the old man."

Kagome nodded, fingering the outline of the heart. "Thank-you for giving it to me."

He smiled, "welcome lovely." Shippo looked up, spotting the other Guardian's looking on in curiosity at them, and he stood, offering his arm to Kagome. "You're friends require your assistance."

Kagome nodded, "did you need anything else?"

He hesitated, holding back what he was going to say.

"Shippo-kun?"

"Just be careful," he blurted out, "I don't trust whatever it is that your step-father is planning."

"What do you mean?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't know exactly what it is right now, but he wanted me to get you by yourself."

Kagome nodded, "so he's trying to kidnap me?"

"Pretty much." Shippo nodded, "obviously I am not going to do that, but I still don't know is he as a back-up plan to get you or not so, please, just be careful."

"Shippo-kun..." Kagome whispered, a bit caught off guard by the gentle tone his words held.

He grinned her way before catching Nagihiko looking at the two of them, "you sure know how to work your way into everyone's heart, huh?"

"Eh?" Kagome blanked.

Shippo laughed, "oh, nothing. Get going, your friends are still waiting."

Kagome looked over her shoulder, "right. You be careful too."

"Aren't I always?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his words, "bye."

"Later." He waved her off, Kasai appearing next to his shoulder. "Ready to go Kasai?" Shippo grinned when he nodded, "let's get gone."

A pair of auburn hued fox ears flashed onto Shippo's head and a fox tail appeared to match.

Taking one last look towards Kagome, now standing next to Nagihiko, before he saluted towards the group and he vanished.

* * *

Almost two hours later found the group of Guardians and other students that attended Seiyo handing out many flyers to different people. Occasionally, one would stop to offer a helpful spot to look.

"Excuse us," Kagome called, "do you recognize this kitten?"

"Amu-chan!" Suu asked, snapping the two girls from their search, "think we should ask her?"

Kagome had no idea who that big-lipped lady was but Amu seemed pretty freaked out.

"Gifted fortune-teller Saeki Nobuko's Miracle Changing Series! On sale now to rave reviews!" Ran shouted, "that is what is says."

"Oh," Amu breathed a sigh of relief, "it's just a poster."

"You know," Miki began, "we haven't seen her for a while. I guess she was writing that book."

"Stop slacking off you guys~nya!" Yoru yelled at them, "I can understand feeling desperate, you know." Tears formed in his eyes, "that feeling of wanting to be with your owner as soon as you can~nya."

"Yoru..." Kagome whispered before reaching out to pat his head, "I'm positive that the owner wants to find it too. They must be so worried."

Yoru smiled a bit at hearing that and Kagome continued, catching Amu's attention.

"And I'm sure that Ikuto is thinking of you, too, Yoru." Yoru looked up hopefully at Kagome, who smiled at him.

"Okay!" Amu shouted, "let's do this!"

As the day stretched into the later hours, they kept asking the people on the street. Yoru went to different levels and asked any cat that he saw.

As it was nearing six, Nagihiko walked to stand behind Kagome.

"It's getting late," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think we should call it a day and start fresh tomorrow.

Kagome shook her head, Amu doing the same, "I'm going to keep at it for a little bit longer."

Nagihiko nodded before a distinct sound invaded his ears. He looked at Kagome, her eyes scanning the area before Yoru appeared, gripping onto a loose strand of her hair.

"Kagome, it's Ikuto~nya!" Yoru shouted, "we have to go!"

Kagome nodded before she remembered what Shippo had said. She pushed that thought aside and looked at Nagihiko, Amu, and Tadase, "let's go."

Somethings were more important than her safety. Her eyes lined up with the X-eggs and the people littering the street in a state of unconsciousness. This, to her, was more important than helping herself.

Tadase, Amu, and Nagihiko looked at Kagome.

"That sound os Ikuto's violin," Yoru shouted again, "that means that Ikuto is here~nya!"

The group too off running, heading towards the area the violin was coming from.

Upon arrival, they spotted Ikuto standing up top a flight of stairs.

"Amu-chan," Kagome asked, "ready?"

She nodded.

"Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock." Amu called, "Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Boko no Kokoro: Unlock." Tadase said, "Chara Nari: Platinum Royal!"

"Watashi no Kokoro: Unlock." Kagome muttered, "Chara Nari: Midnight Marionette!"

"Boko no Kokoro: Unlock." Nagihiko smiled, "Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

The four landed in a line and the violin Ikuto held turned into the reaper scythe he had before.

He attacked without a second though causing the four Guardians to move quickly out of the way. The attack chased after Kagome before depleting and she landed on her feet beside Nagihiko.

"Ikuto!" She shouted, "stop this!"

He stood still, his body slanted forward slightly and Kagome took her chance to try again.

"Ikuto," Kagome called, "can't you hear me?"

"What are you doing Ikuto?" Yoru cried, "stop it!"

"Yeah!" Yaya shouted as she and Rima ran up to the group, "stop it!"

"Yaya?" Amu looked a bit shocked to see Rima and Yaya stop to stand next to her but Yaya didn't answer her. She only looked up at the X-eggs in the sky.

"Everyone's Heart Eggs..." Yaya whispered, "they were sparkling so brightly before, but now... Why would you do this?" Yaya asked, "how could you hurt Mao-chan and Tsukushi-chan, and all of these kids with their eggs so full of dreams? It's cruel..." Yaya cried, "cruel!"

"No," Yoru shouted, "Ikuto isn't cruel~nya! Yeah, we've done a lot of bad things and all, but I know... I know that Ikuto's really..."

The scythe in Ikuto's hands rose high as he aimed an attack for Yoru. Kagome saw this and ran forward, pulling the feline Chara close to her chest.

"Kagome-chan!" Nagihiko shouted, thinking quickly, "Blaze Shoot!" He shouted and deflected the on-coming attack aimed for the two.

**_(In the van)_**

"The X-egg energy is increasing!" A woman noted in excitement.

"Incredible," a man whispered, "this has far surpassed the number of X-eggs from the recording."

"Then if this continues then the Embryo will show up in no time!" Another man commented in excitement.

Kazuomi stood and walked over to the equipment, pulling the cords from the glass done concealing the tuning fork that controlled Ikuto.

"Director?" The man asked.

**_(Guardians)_**

Ikuto's eyes returned to normal, taking in the group before him. "I-" he cut himself off, hands coming up to grasp his head as he fell to his knees.

"Ikuto." Kagome tried to take a step forward but Nagihiko cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder, a silent reminder of what had happened last time.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya called, "the X-eggs."

"Right." Amu and Tadase nodded, "Platinum Heart!"

"Nani?" Kagome whispered, "the Embryo..."

Everyone looked up, noticing the shining white egg floating with the purified X-eggs.

**_(The Van)_**

"The Embryo!" A man cried.

"I knew it." Kazuomi smirked while two men dropped Ikuto onto the couch in the back of the van and they drove away.

"What just happen?" The same man asked.

"The Embryo does not appear by merely gathering a large number of X-eggs. It's when the X-egg are purified that the Embryo will show itself."

The man turned to look over the data of what just happened. "I see!" He called and Kazuomi smirked.

* * *

The walk back to Seiyo Academy was suffocatingly silent. No one could say a word, only share worried glances to one another before they glanced at Kagome, playing with a heart-shaped locket. None could really find the words to ask her where she had gotten it.

Kira had told them though that it was something that Kagome had given Ikuto a couple years back.

"Please, look at this!" A young woman, about the age of twenty-five called, holding out multiple flyers. "Do you recognize this kitten?"

That caused Yoru to look up, his ears twitching before he abruptly shouted, "let's go guys~nya!"

The other looked up, sweat-dropping before following quickly.

Talking to the woman got her to agree to follow them to Seiyo Academy where they gave her the kitten she had been searching for.

"Thank-you so much," she smiled.

"Don't get lost again." Tsukushi smiled.

"Take care, kitty!" Mao patted it's head.

Yaya looked up, "by the way, what's its name?"

"It was just born so it doesn't have a name yet," the woman smiled, "I know! Why don't you choose of a name for it?"

"Are you sure?" Amu asked.

"What do you think we should call it?" Ran asked.

"Good question." Suu agreed.

"Oh, oh, I know!" Yoru shouted before Yaya cut him off.

"Tama-chan!"

"Tama-chan? Kagome rose an eyebrow.

"Isn't that just a bit too cliche?" Rima asked.

"It's kind of..." Nagihiko trailed off.

"Just because it's a cat doesn't mean..." Tadase smiled.

"No, it made all those Heart Eggs sparkle, right?" Yaya reminded them, "so let's call it Tama-chan, from 'tamago'!"

The woman agreed with the name and said her goodbyes to the Guardians.

"Bye Tama-chan!" Yaya called.

"Have a nice life with your owner~nya!" Yoru shouted.

* * *

Shippo huffed, his head hurt.

He had been walking for hours, trying to figure out what to do about an offer he had been proposed the other day when he had ditched school.

The offer was that if he brought Kagome to the company, he would be moved up in status to where he would have access to Ikuto almost twenty-four/seven.

His mind had been anything but vacant since Kazuomi had offered him that.

On one hand, if he told Kagome, she would heartedly agree if it meant that he could managed to get more information on Ikuto's condition.

But on the other hand, it could be a lie Kazuomi told him to trick him.

He had no clue what to do.

Shippo sighed, deciding to head to the mall, coming to a stop right outside it, spotting an interesting flyer in the window and a stack matching it below them.

"Ikuto?" He whispered.

* * *

Auroua: Finished! I really hope I got all of the errors out.

Remember~

Review please! c:


	24. Valentine Nightmare!(Part I)

Auroua: This is to be in three different parts. This one won't be so long, probably around 500 words or so, but it's going to be just enough to work into the other two, which should be uploaded sometime this weekend.

Enjoy. c:

* * *

Chapter 22: Valentine Nightmare!(Part I)

* * *

Valentines day was a day when people announced their affections with pride, hoping the one that they cared so much for held the same feelings in return. Each different grade level had their own special way of voicing them.

Often, grades kindergarten through fourth grade children gave cards and sweets. Fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth gave flowers and sweets, along with the occasional heart-shaped trinket and a kiss on the cheek. The older grades, however, gave much more intense gifts.

And just as it happened, tomorrow was the day that many waited for, planning their own unique way of confessing.

* * *

"Touga-san!" Kagome cried, racing towards to tall man sitting his office, "I need your help..."

He looked up from a document, his face going black at the site he saw. Clearing his throat, he set the papers down on his desk and folded his hands. "Yes, Kagome?"

She blushed and kicked her feet back and forth, "could you be my taste tester?"

"Sure," he smiled, happy that he didn't need to pretend to be more smart-like than he wanted, and she brightened noticeably, "however, I would like to know why you have dark chocolate in your hair."

Her blush deepened, "well..."

Touga rose an eyebrow, "yes?"

"I was making chocolate for the other Guardians and Kira thought it would be cute to fling some on me." Kagome looked at the giggling Chara, "I just have not had the opportune to wash it out."

Touga shrugged, "I'll go with it."

* * *

Nagihiko huffed and pulled his hands through his tangled hair. He really needed to wash it. Giving a light wince when his fingers caught a large knot, he dropped his hands and settled on tying the blue ribbon around the heart-shaped parcel. Nimble fingers tied it effortlessly while Rhythm peered over his shoulder in rapt interest.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

Nagihiko blushed at the blunt tone Rhythm's words held. "It's not that easy you know."

"_When_ are you going to tell her?"

Nagihiko glared, folding his arms across his chest, "when I am good and ready."

Rhythm face-palmed before his eyes caught the letter attached. "Then how are you going to give that to her without her realizing that you like her?"

Nagihiko's face went blank. "That is a really good question." He sighed and stood, "I'll sleep on that thought. Right now, though, I really need to wash my hair. I think something has begun to live in it."

Rhythm laughed at that while Nagihiko stood and exited his room. His eyes snapped to the card, an idea coming to him. He would help the love-struck boy, whether he wanted the help or not.

With a grin resting upon his face Rhythm got to work in changing the words around, taking extra care to sign Nagihiko's name neatly at the bottom. He folded the card, closing the words on the inside, and stuck it back in the same spot it had been in.

Nagihiko would never know the difference.

* * *

Auroua: I said this wouldn't be very long, but the next two parts will be longer have more in-depth events. This one, if you will, was like an intro. Hope you enjoyed. I hope I got all the errors out.

Review please. c:


	25. Valentine Nightmare!(Part II)

Auroua: Part II is up! Enjoy c:

* * *

Chapter 22: Valentine Nightmare(Part II)

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up, tiredness filling her to her very core but she managed to push back the blooming desire to sleep in favor of getting up and starting on her normal morning routine. She yawned and rolled off the bed and landed on the cold, hardwood floor in her attempts to stand. She collided with it, causing a loud "thump" to sound through the room, followed close by a muffled groan. Kagome's pain-laced groan woke Elle and the rest and they slowly moved to glance at the girl, whose face was mushed against the floor.

Yoru, along with the others, started to laugh at her expense and at how she was stuck propped up against the side of her bed. Kagome was folded over backwards with her legs dangling in opposite ways. Her hair, which looked to hold a bat's nest hidden somewhere in the thick, blue locks, was a mess and puffed up around her head. Her pajamas were in a disarray and, every now and then, her right leg began to twitch.

"Not funny." Kagome groaned as she righted herself on her floor, "my head hurts now."

Elle kept giggling, "forgot how to stand?"

"Or did you just not know how close you were to the floor~nya?" Yoru snickered.

"Oi!" Kagome shouted, "was that a short joke?"

Yoru snickered and nodded, "however, with you the problem is that most short jokes are too big for you~nya."

Kagome pouted and thumped Yoru away from her, "bite me."

"Pouting won't heal your wounded ego Kagome-chan." Sai chastised.

"Shut up!" Kagome cried and crossed her arms across her chest, "who ever said I was pouting?"

"We know you."

Kagome growled and stood up while the others kept cracking half-hearted jokes at her expense. She went on with her morning routine in unenthusiastic misery.

The taunts that they fired continued, much to her embarrassed agony, all the way as she walked into the school yard. Kagome chose to go ahead up to the Royal Garden where she then fell into a chair, her head falling to rest on the table, with a depressive sigh.

* * *

That was how the others found her, face down and probably asleep. For the first time, none of them knew what to do. Amu and Nagihiko shared a confused look before the latter of the two cautiously took several steps towards the girl. He tapped the silent girl gently on the shoulder.

"Kagome-chan?" Nagihiko asked and her muffled response fell unheard on his part. He cocked his head to the side, "_what_?"

Kagome lifted her head from the table, her eyes half-lidded, "nothing." She stood and stretched high, "what time is it?"

"We still have half an hour before classes start." Rima commented, winding her arm around Kagome's and tugging her away from Nagihiko. "Tea?"

Kagome giggled at Rima's behavior. If it wasn't Amu is was herself. The blond girl just didn't like the fact Kagome and Nagihiko were good friends. "Sure." Kagome smiled, "I'd love some."

The others sat around the table and followed suit, talking about really anything.

"Kagome-chan?" Nagihiko took her hand, "are you okay?"

She nodded, "just fine except that I didn't get much sleep last night."

"And she had a fit this morning." Elle giggled.

"Hey!" Kagome threw a bit of cookie at Elle, "shut up about that."

Yoru, who had stayed longer than usual, threw a bit of cookie back at Kagome, "she fell off her bed~nya."

Kagome blushed when everyone looked at her.

"Kagome-chan?" Amu cocked her head to the side, "is that why you're grumpy?"

"I am not grumpy! I'm just really tired and I've been really worried about Ikuto lately." She looked at Yoru, "speaking of which, I figured that you would have already began searching for him."

Yoru looked glum, "you been really upset for the past few days and I wanted to make sure you would be okay."

Kagome smiled and reached her hand up to pet the feline Chara, "I'm just fine Yoru. If you want to go look for Ikuto I'll be just fine with the others." Kasai tugged a lock of Kagome's hair, much to her surprise, and she turned to look at the red-haired Chara "yes?"

"Come on." Kasai crossed his arms and Kagome rose a delicate brow.

"Excuse me?"

He tugged her hair again, harder than before, and motioned towards the exit, "Shippo-kun wants to speak with you."

"What about?" Kagome cocked her head to the side, "and why doesn't he come get me himself?"

Kasai shrugged, "something, I wasn't paying attention and do you really want him to come get you?"

Kagome's face went blank before she abruptly stood, digging around in her bag to pull out a sliver box, "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Kasai nodded, "knew you'd see it his way."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "if I'm not back before class I'll just see you guys at lunch, okay?"

They nodded and she followed Kasai outside to spot Shippo leaning casually against the side of the building.

"What did you want Shippo-kun?" Kagome smiled and he opened his eyes.

"Walk with me?" Shippo asked and held his arm out for her to take, "it won't take long."

Kagome frowned and took his arm. He looked like he hadn't had much sleep in several days, not to mention that he wasn't dressed in his school uniform.

"Are you not going to school today?" Kagome asked and he shook his head. "Are you ill?"

"No, it's just..." Shippo groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, knocking the hair tie down by accident.

Kagome stared at him with his hair down before a smile graced her face, "you look really feminine with your hair down, you know?"

Shippo blushed, "of course I know! Why do you think I always keep it in a ponytail?"

Kagome giggled at his reaction before she sunk to sit on the ground, "what did you need?"

He fixed his hair back into a ponytail before he sat beside her. "Your stepfather offered me a proposition the other day."

Kagome nodded, "what was it?"

"If I am to..." Shippo bit his lip and took her hand, "if I bring you to the company... I will, in turn, receive access to Ikuto."

Kagome nodded again, turning to face the troubled male beside her. "When will you do this?"

Shippo stood quickly, "what makes you think I'm going to do it?"

Kagome followed suit and crossed her arms, "you told me and you expect me not to do this?"

"I didn't want to keep something like this from you!" He cried, attracting the attention of several people, "because I know how pissed off you would be if I didn't say anything."

"Is this offer only if you bring me there yourself?"

"I would assume so." Shippo dead-panned, "would you really go on your own?"

"If it means you would have access to Ikuto!"

He grabbed her shoulders, "let me think this over, I haven't even decided if what he said was a lie or not."

Kagome looked from his eyes to the ground, "what if it's not a lie and you do not accept the offer? Then what?"

Shippo released her shoulders, slumping over in defeat, "I know that heaven won't be able to save me from your wrath."

"Did he give you a time where the offer would be cut off?" Kagome asked.

"No." Shippo shook his head, "as much as I know it's extended to no end."

Kagome nodded, "okay."

"'Okay'?" Shippo looked up cautiously, "what do you mean by 'okay'?"

"You know what my answer is on this situation, all that's left is for you to deicide on what you are going to do." Kagome turned, "I have to get going, class is starting soon."

Shippo nodded, "don't let the others know of the offer."

Kagome nodded, "wasn't planning on it." She started to walk, stopping once Shippo called out to her.

"Happy Valentines Day." He stepped behind her, placing a blue rose into her hair.

Kagome looked at him confused, "blue?"

He blushed before turning, "I saw it and it reminded me of your hair."

Kagome giggled before hugging the taller boy, "thank-you." She moved away to pull something from her pocket. "Hold out your hand."

He did as she instructed and Kagome placed the sliver box in his hand. Shippo rose an eyebrow at this. "Thank-you?"

Kagome giggled again, "Happy Valentines Day."

Shippo opened the box, pulling out a red fox trinket. "I love it."

Kagome smiled, "I remembered that you said you didn't really like sweets and while I was out shopping for ingredients to make chocolate I saw this," she motioned to the trinket, "and it reminded me of you."

Shippo smiled and hooked the trinket to his black belt, "stylish, aren't I?"

Kagome giggled, "you definitely make a statement."

He ran his hands over the black skinny jeans and red fishnet shirt, a black tank-top underneath, before kneeling to tie the lace on his black boot. "Jealous?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "totally."

"I'll take you shopping one day and then we'll get you some better clothes." He promised as he stood up.

"I'll be a complete punk."

"You know it." Shippo grinned and pulled her into a hug. "You really want me to think about that offer?"

Kagome nodded, "of course."

He looked at the ground before moving away from her, "okay, now go be a good little Guardian and get to class."

Kagome looked up, "oh, and why aren't you going to school?"

Shippo shrugged, "don't feel like it."

With that he walked away, leaving Kagome dumbfounded. She giggled before turing to walk back towards the Royal Garden to get her bag.

"So strange," she muttered, "so strange indeed."

* * *

Auroua: Part II is finished, hope you enjoyed.

I really hope I got all the errors out. Part III should be uploaded sometime tonight or tomorrow, just depends on the time I get it finished.

Review please!


	26. Valentine Nightmare(Part III)

Auroua: Sorry for the late update. I seem to have gotten sick again, and since I'm still not 100% I'm having to pace myself between my normal schedule, chores, homework, and updating my stories... Now that I mention it, finals are so close ~.~

So much cramming...

_Kenzkitty: About chapter three on Broken, Then Fixed. I would really appreciate if you could give me the original. I liked it a lot better than the one I have up there now, that one is just a bunch of BS I tried to make fit. So, if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, please send it in a review on any story of mine and I will get that fixed ASAP._

_Thanks so much!(You have no idea how relieved I am that you still have it. c:)_

Anyway, enjoy. c:

*Edited in some places* c:

* * *

Chapter 22: Valentine Nightmare(Part III)

* * *

Kagome walked back to the Royal Garden to retrieve her school bag only to stop in her pace once Nagihiko placed a hand gently on her shoulder and handed her the bag she had gone to get.

"Thank you Nagihiko-kun." Kagome smiled and his breath caught in his throat. He stumbled and choked on his words, struggling to find the right thing to say. When he spoke, he regretted every bit of it.

"Welcome Kagome-chan."

He mentally smacked himself while Rhythm sent him a "what-are-you-doing?" look and shook his head in embarrassment.

"Shall we?" Kagome smiled again. This time, instead of saying anything, he opted to take her hand and lead her towards the school.

He looked over her apparel in their walk. She seemed to look different from the other days. Her uniform skirt had a pink heart attached to her belt. Her tights, usually either black or gray, were a bright pink to match the heart and her shoes were small, black one-inch heels. The uniform top was sightly unbuttoned, revealing the barely-there scar that Ikuto had given her. His eyes caught the thin strap of her light blue bra and he blushed, quickly adverting his gaze from such inappropriate places. Her eyes shone bright with excitement, no matter how bad her morning might have been. Even her hair seemed a bit different, curling in around her face falling in gentle waves down her back.

His eyes caught the deep blue colored rose resting delicately in her hair. The two shades contrasted in a different way and it then dawned on him that she hadn't had that on her person before speaking with Shippo. Nagihiko frowned in jealously and he found himself asking where she had gotten it, even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh, this?" Kagome responded, "Shippo-kun gave it to me while we were talking. It's not anything special really but it is pretty and matches my hair."

The smile on her face when she had said the auburn haired male's name made his jealousy blossom into a new founded emotion. An emotion that he had no name for.

"That was nice." Nagihiko smiled, a little too forced on his part, "what did he wish to speak with you about, anyway?"

Kagome tapped her chin and shrugged, "nothing really, just some pointless stuff and such."

Nagihiko rose an eyebrow, "pointless?"

Kagome giggled, "of course. A lot of what Shippo says I find pointless. It's always little things that the normal human would retain in their brain but, then again, I guess Shippo isn't exactly what one would call normal, eh?"

Nagihiko smiled and, once again, it was forced. He could tell that she was lying about something but what it was, he didn't know. She had a tale that gave her away. When Kagome lied her eyes would falter in their shine. It was noticeable if one paid enough attention.

Nagihiko blushed.

He had just admitted to himself that he stared at Kagome more than the average person.

"Nagihiko-kun?" Kagome asked, snapping him from his daze.

"I-I wasn't thinking about you!" he blurted out. His blush deepened when her head cocked to the side in avid curiosity.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean... uh... I was thinking about how lovely you look today...?"

"Nice save." Rhythm whispered sarcastically and Nagihiko swatted at the purple haired Chara.

"But you just said that you weren't thinking about me..." Kagome trailed off.

"Take the compliment Kagome-chan!" Kira hissed in fierce temperament in her ear, "you know you want to!"

Kagome looked at Kira, her face still confused.

Nagihiko rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. "Well... you see..." He couldn't come up with anything, he was at a complete loss for words.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled and hugged the stuttering boy, "it means a lot more hearing it from you than hearing it from a bunch of random boys in the school."

Nagihiko's blush deepened but the joy swelled in his chest. "Y-you're welcome Kagome-chan."

They stood in an awkward silence before Kagome broke it.

"Let's get going before we end up late for class, all right?"

Nagihiko smiled, "of course." He didn't want to go to a room full of people. He would much rather spend the day alone with the tiny girl clutched closely to his side.

The two received multiple stares as they walked into the building. The stares turned into whispers and the whispers turned into rumors and questions. By the time they reached their class there was a rumor floating around that they would possibly get together by the end of the day.

Another was that they were already together.

Nagihiko's heart began to pound heavily in his chest at hearing that one. He wished that they weren't just rumors, but the truth.

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to focus on his affection for the girl walking so calmly beside him. It may be Valentine's Day but that meant nothing.

They all needed to focus on helping Ikuto get out of Easter.

Maybe the two of them could...

"No!" Nagihiko shouted out abruptly, unconsciously answering the question a fifth grade girl had asked him. He felt Kagome flinch beside him lightly and he found himself asking what the question had been.

His core went numb when the girl replied saying, "I only asked if you and Taisho-senpai were together." She tapped her chin, "you didn't have to yell."

Nagihiko twitched and turned to look at Kagome.

Her arms fell limp by her sides and her expression was blank as she stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment. The only movement there was from her was a large yawn before she began to walk again.

"You have your answer though, don't you?" Kagome called over her shoulder in a tired tone as she walked into the classroom. "Rumors can get under one's skin, ne?"

Nagihiko desperately wanted to say a few words but found himself unable to once the Sensei walked into the room. He bit down on his own lip and walked quietly to his seat.

Through class his eyes stayed glued to the seemingly glum girl.

Was she upset about the rumors? Or was it the way he had unintentionally acted?

Nagihiko frowned.

Whichever one it was, she must of thought of him as horrid. He had accidentally yelled at a young girl. He felt horrible about that.

Rhythm peered up at Nagihiko from his spot on his desk. People were always commenting about how oblivious the girl was, but look at him! Nagihiko was too blind to see that Kagome was sweet on him.

Rhythm sighed- Nagihiko was impossible! He was fickle, shy, and, as odd as it sounded, embarrassed about confessing his affection for the girl sitting on the other half of the room. The Chara frowned, Nagihiko was even becoming _awkward_ over this situation. Awkward of all things! He would rather his owner be all lovey-dovey like Tadase was when he was around Amu!

Rhythm blinked. Nope, that would probably be a close tie to the awkwardness.

* * *

Lunch break finally came and Kagome stood, walking over to greet Nagihiko with a bright smile on her face.

"Shall we go to the Royal Garden?" Her tone was light and airy. It made him rethink her attitude before, maybe she had just been really tired.

"Of course, Kagome-chan." Nagihiko smiled in return. He extended his arm for her to take and together the two walked out and headed to meet the other Guardians.

"Ohayo everyone." Kagome smiled, "I forgot earlier because I was so tired but," she removed her arm from Nagihiko's grasp and reached into her bag to pull out multiple boxes of chocolate and cookies alike, "happy Valentine's Day!"

Yaya jumped up quickly, happily accepting the sweets with her name written neatly on the cover. Kagome handed everyone their own box and she placed a blank box next to the Guardian Characters.

"Enjoy." Kagome smiled, sinking down into her seat next to Nagihiko

Amu smiled cheerfully, "your mood seems to have improved."

Kagome returned the smile, "yeah. I just needed some sleep."

"Sleep?" Nagihiko asked, "wouldn't Sensei know if you had fallen asleep?"

"Nope." Kagome grinned, "I taught myself to sleep sitting up, just for that occasion."

A round of laughs bloomed from the table.

Kagome looked at Rima, happily munching on a chocolate chip cookie, and giggled. "Are they good?"

Rima looked up, startled, and blushed. "Yes."

Kagome smiled, "glad to know."

The lunch break went by quickly and soon everyone headed back to class. Kagome decided on leaving a few unneeded things behind in the garden and just come back to get them after school was let out. Rhythm hatched another plan, only this time everything would actually work.

Without Nagihiko noticing, Rhythm took the gift that Nagihiko had made for Kagome and set it on the table where she usually sat. He covered it with her notebook before leaving to follow Nagihiko.

"Rhythm?" Nagihiko asked, crossing his arms, "what were you doing?"

He smiled, "nothing Nagi, let's go!"

Nagihiko stared at him, not quite trusting what he had said, before he moved to follow the enthusiastic Chara.

* * *

Class ended for the day and people filed out of the room. Before Kagome had left the building she had received multiple cards, notes professing boys' affection for her, and sweets alike.

She bid Nagihiko a goodbye and walked out of the school to go to the Royal Garden to retrieve the things she had left their earlier. When she had left, Nagihiko grabbed Rhythm quick.

"Where is it?"

Rhythm blinked, "where is what?"

Nagihiko glared, "you know what I am talking about. The gift I made Kagome-chan, where is it?"

"Oh!" Rhythm laughed, "that? I put it somewhere that she would find it."

"What!?" Nagihiko shouted, catching multiple of students off guard and they stared at him with confused expressions.

"Fujisaki-kun?" one girl asked, "who are you talking to?"

Nagihiko twitched, "um... W-who I was talking to?" He grabbed his bag and raced from the room, "see everyone tomorrow!"

He made it outside of the school, his eyes catching Kagome carrying the gift he had made. Nagihiko decided to see her reaction so he ducked behind the tree closest to him while she set her stuff on the ground and sat on a bench on the edge of the sidewalk.

* * *

Kagome took the folded piece of paper off of the heart-shaped package she had found under some of her stuff in the Royal Garden. She unfolded the letter and read it quick.

Her heart skipped a beat while reading through the note and she couldn't help but gasp in joy when she saw the name written neatly at the bottom.

_Nagihiko._

Dev and the others peered over her shoulder. Kira squealed in happiness. Elle began listing things that she ought to do. Sai talked about the responsibilities that love had. Dev grinned and whispered that Nagihiko was watching her reaction not far off.

"Now is really a time for El to be here!" Kira giggled and the others jumped quick at that.

"No!"

Kagome giggled lightly at their reaction to that opinion. "Right, who knows what she would start to say."

"Something probably like this; 'Love, love, there is too much love here for elementary school kids!'" Dev giggled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "El isn't that bad. She just has a tendency to over-do things sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Elle muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes again and stood up. She had a certain purple-haired boy to talk to.

* * *

Nagihiko sighed and slumped to pout against the tree he was hiding behind. That was his chance to tell her but he spent it hiding like a terrified child.

Rhythm twitched, "knock it off!"

Nagihiko jumped at his tone, "what's wrong?"

Rhythm scowled. He really wanted to tell Nagihiko that Kagome already knew but no, the stubborn guy will find out on his own.

"Nagihiko-kun?" Kagome asked, feigning surprise at seeing him slumped against a tall tree, "what are you still doing here?"

Nagihiko blanched, "o-oh, I was just r-relaxing a bit before going h-home."

Kagome nodded and sat down next to him, "pretty difficult day, huh?"

Nagihiko sighed, "you have no idea."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, causing his already burning blush to deepen. They stayed silent for a good moment before Kagome began to giggle very softly.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Nagihiko asked, jumping slightly once he realized how close she actually was. He could almost feel her heartbeat, her warmth washed over him, and he could smell the faint aroma of vanilla and strawberries.

Kagome moved suddenly before she glomped him. Nagihiko fell back onto his side while Kagome hugged him tight.

"I-I actually thought that you were repulsed by the assumption of you liking me. That maybe you only thought of me as a good friend." Her face was buried in his neck and he felt little droplets of hot liquid splash against his skin, "and if this is a joke then you have really gotten me good."

The watery humor in her voice caused him to ask in shock, "what?"

Kagome tensed against him before she sat up on the ground beside him, "you gave me this, didn't you?" From the pocket of her skirt Kagome pulled out a folded piece of paper. He took it, noticing Rhythm duck to hide behind the still crying girl, and unfolded it to read the words held on the inside.

_'Kagome,_

_I wasn't quite brave enough to say this to your face but I love you, I have for quite some time to be completely honest. I love how your eyes shine whether you are sad or happy, how your eyes make your smile stand out. Your laugh is something that I never tire of hearing. The time I spend with you are some of the best moments in my life. You always find the best thing about anything, even in a horrible situation, and you always seem to give everyone the benefit of the doubt._

_You are beautiful, innocent, and sweet. I believe nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. _

_Sincerely, Nagihiko.'_

Nagihiko twitched before he looked at Kagome's face. There was only one person who could and _would_ change the note he had originally written to the girl.

"Rhythm..." Nagihiko muttered, clutching the paper in a closed fist grip.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted out abruptly, startling him slightly.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to keep that!" She took the paper from his grasp, blushing as she did. "Do you really feel this way?"

He didn't miss the hopeful and scared tone her words held. Nagihiko didn't hesitate. He reached out and took Kagome by the wrist, tugging her into his chest.

"Yes." Nagihiko whispered, a blush coloring his own cheeks, "granted Rhythm changed a few words around so you would find it out quicker."

Kagome giggled, "it wouldn't have taken me long. I know your handwriting too well anyway."

The two looked at each other, the air of awkwardness floating about them.

"W-what now?" Kagome stumbled with her words.

Nagihiko sat still, his expression awkward.

Rhythm, taking it upon himself to make things work, Character Changed with Nagihiko and lightly kissed Kagome's cheek. The girl's blush deepened while the Rhythm-controlled Nagihiko nuzzled her cheek with a slight grin. "Mine."

That simple word caused her mind to go blank. Her blush grew even more red, if that was even possible at that moment, and she debated whether to slap him like she had done to Shippo on multiple occasions or to accept it and hug him.

She went with the second and more favorable decision and wrapped her arms around his neck and it was then when Rhythm finally quit the Character Change. Nagihiko, still completely embarrassed, opted to wrap his arms tighter around her torso.

They stayed like that for a good moment, neither of them really wanting to move, until the sound of photos being taken caused their interest to peak. The two looked up to spot a photographer for the school's paper hovering over them, clicking away with her camera.

"Such a scoop!" she called out in excitement, "a Guardian Couple! Love-struck!"

Kagome and Nagihiko finally realized what she had been talking about and they moved quick.

"Stop it!" Kagome flushed in embarrassment. The girl didn't listen but she kept snapping photos of the two of them. Kagome ducked to hide behind Nagihiko.

"Forgive her." Dev whispered to the confused boy, "she's a bit shy about expressing her feelings."

Nagihiko smiled, giving a slight wave to the camera carrying girl as she finally left.

Things would be interesting tomorrow, that was for sure.

"Kagome-chan, come on. I'll walk you home." Nagihiko smiled and took her hand.

"Can you tutor me in math some more?" was her timid reply.

"Of course, Kagome-chan." Nagihiko led her from the school grounds, "I'd be happy to."

* * *

Auroua: Didn't have any X-eggs, Easter, or Ikuto in this chapter, but there will be in the ones following!  
It's not a long as I wanted it to be, but I hope it was good never less and it ended how I wanted it to. Nagihiko and Kagome are _*officially*_ together however the other Guardians have no idea yet. Oh Lawdy, I am going to enjoy the next chapter.

I really hope I got all the errors out but if you happen to see one, please let me know. c:

Review please. c:


	27. Chapter 23: Kagome, Rima, Yaya: Trapped

Auroua: School is over and my brother has finally graduated! He's starting college in the fall and I'm gonna be a junior next year! It all went by so fast. *tear*

As for my progress on Broken, Then Fixed, I have started the next chapter, and nearly finished it, but I have been forcing myself to write more on it every other day. It has been the exact same with my other stories, hence for the longer pauses than usual.

I really hope it is a phase and I plan to have the next chapter of Broken, Then Fixed up sometime before June ends.

Enjoy. c:

*Edited*

* * *

Chapter 23: Kagome, Rima, Yaya: Trapped.

* * *

It was, by any means, a normal day at the school. As it seemed, anything coming close to the average was a no-go for Seiyo Academy however and while all of the other schools located in Japan and around the world were busy getting their study on, the students of Seiyo were having a pronounced "cleaning day" instead of learning new things like everyone else.

The Guardians, much like the other students, had spilt into groups of two, three, four, or more to get their jobs done. Amu and Tadase were working together, Rima and Yaya were coupled up, and Nagihiko and Kagome had decided to work on cleaning together. The last two pairing up didn't surprise any of the other four. Yaya had lashed out in, what she called, romantic teasing towards the two before she paired everyone up.

The other Guardians hadn't discovered their, Kagome and Nagihiko's, newfound relationship from any one of the two nor did they hear word from their Guardian Characters.

They had read about it in a "special" edition of the school's newspaper printed out on Wednesday. Even though it wasn't Thursday, the normal day that the paper was printed, it didn't seem to matter. People each got their own copy to read the "hot scoop" about the brand-new Guardian couple. Multiple guys and girls went into jealous and anger-filled frenzies, and Kagome had made a comment about how they were like rabid piranhas.

Amu and Tadase had been happy for the two, whereas Yaya had set her mind to try and create a "pet" name for the two of them. Apparently, she had heard on TV that celebrities couples were given names that combined the two individuals in the relationship. Kagome took it upon herself, since Nagihiko had admitted to her that he couldn't say "no" to any girl who had a sparkle in her eyes, to turn down every name the younger girl offered. But, by no means did Kagome's rejection of the names make Yaya falter in creating the perfect combined name for the two of them.

She was also, apparently, working on a name for Tadase and Amu in the meantime for when they finally admitted that they were "together", as she had put it.

Amu had told her to hush with an embarrassed blush before storming away with Tadase in tow.

Rima, much like she had done when Kagome had mentioned dating Shippo, took the smaller girl from Nagihiko and professed that he wasn't allowed to date her because Kagome was, as Rima dubbed her, "hers". Rima then commanded Nagihiko to work either with Yaya or on his own because he wasn't allowed to be near Kagome until the girl came to her senses about even considering liking him.

Kagome, however, had found a solution to the situation and offered that she work with Nagihiko for a bit before swapping over to go work with Rima. The blond girl had, shockingly, agreed to those terms but before leaving with Yaya, Rima had sent the boy a chilling glare, commenting to Nagihiko saying, "if you are to hurt Kagome, I promise that I will make you afraid to sleep at night."

Nagihiko had agreed, half from fear and half because he assured Rima that he wouldn't hurt her.

And that led everyone to do what they were doing; cleaning.

"Now listen here Kiseki-san!" Suu chastised, "I don't see you cleaning!"

"Do you seriously expect the King to clean?" was his clever response.

"It might be best to do what she says for now." Miki advised.

"Yeah," Ran nodded, "you don't want to make her angry, right?"

Kiseki smirked before looking back at Suu. The smirk faltered when he saw imaginary flames burning around the clover-suited Chara.

"A King should always be of service to his people, right?" She grinned in sadistic control, "should he not?"

Tadase smiled in light humor when he saw Kiseki start to clean to abide to Suu's temperament only to be snapped from his daze when Amu called out to him.

"Tadase-kun?"

"What is it Amu-chan?"

"The other day, when we were interrupted in trying to find that kitten's home, did you notice that the sound from the tuning for stopped so suddenly?"

Tadase looked at the ground, the memory of that day resurfacing in his mind, "yeah, I guess you're right, it did. It was like they stopped it on purpose."

"I wonder why they did it though." Amu mumbled and crouched to the ground to hold the dustpan for Tadase.

"Thank-you." Tadase smiled before it faltered slightly. "I can't help but wonder though, what is Easter's true plan?"

Amu shrugged, at a pure loss for words on that situation. "Whatever it is, it has to do with Kagome, don't you think?"

Tadase nodded while Amu stood back up, "it's very likely that thats the case but we can't know for sure. We just have to keep an eye to make sure they don't manage to get her like they did to Ikuto."

Amu's heart lurched at that thought. Ikuto was in so much pain and there wasn't a thing anyone of them could do about it.

"Oh? Having a little cleaning party, hm?" Tsukasa, the chairman of the school, smiled as he walked to greet the two. "How commendable."

Amu bristled at the slightly smug tone in his voice, "didn't you declare that today is 'Clean the School' day?"

"And in the spur of the moment now that you mention it." Miki muttered.

"Oh, right, sorry." Tsukasa smiled in light humor. "Alright, I'll leave you be. Do a bang-up job, okay? Get cleaning, now."

Amu and Tadase smiled lightly at one another before they went back to sweeping the grounds. A second later when Amu looked back she gave a startled gasp.

"Where'd the chairman go?"

"He vanished!" Ran noted in astonishment.

"Maybe he had access to a secret passage way or something." Miki observed.

"Now is not the time for that!" Suu shouted, "get back to work and stop that idle chit-chat!"

"Yes boss." The others mocked in slight amusement before scurrying back to work.

* * *

Kagome gave a huff and set her rag down on the table she was hovering over. She checked the time on her phone and she stood back up and stretched high in the air, giving a tiny mew as she did so.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

Kagome yawned and motioned outside, "it's time I switch to go work with Rima and Yaya."

Nagihiko sweat-dropped, "right."

Kagome grabbed a spare broom that was leaning up against the wall, "be back in about an hour."

"Okay!" He called over his shoulder while she left the room.

Kagome made it over to where Rima and Yaya were just in time to see Yaya throw her broom up in annoyed anger. It bounced off the frog statue by the fountain and flew high in the air to whack the said new comer in the forehead. Kagome fell back on to the ground and the other two girls gasped.

"Oh, Kagome-chi!" Yaya shouted in apologies, "that wasn't supposed to happen!"

Rima ran over to the blue haired girl struggling to stand on her two feet. "Kagome?" she asked, "are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head while Rima and Yaya helped her to walk over to the fountain to sit down. Kagome slipped, however, and fell into the water, earning another startled gasp from the other two. Yaya panicked and tried to grab Kagome from the cold water, accidentally breaking the frog statue and making it spin around multiple times in the process of her retrieving the girl.

When it stopped spinning the water drained from the fountain.

"Yaya!" Kagome scolded, holding her head, "I wanted help up, not for you to drain the fount-!"

"Look!" Kira exclaimed, "a secret passageway!"

"So exciting!" Elle got stars in her eyes.

"What the heck is going on." Rima sighed.

"So cool!" Yaya cried out.

Kagome and Rima shared a glance, "I always thought this school was a bit different." Rima sighed.

"But isn't this just a little much? Just a little bit?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe there is a secret under-ground base-dechu!" Pepe exclaimed, "let's go check it out!"

"Yeah!" KusuKusu exclaimed and quickly followed Pepe in to the passageway. Dev, Sai, Elle, and Kira soon followed after them.

"KusuKusu!" Rima called.

"Let's explore it too!" Yaya perked up in excitement.

Rima bit her lip, "I don't think we should."

Kagome quickly agreed, "we don't know what's down there."

"It'll be fine, don't worry!" Yaya assured them, taking them both by their hands, "and we're off!"

The three girls made it down the stairs, coming to face a semi-lit hallway.

"Oh," Yaya squealed, "what a perfect atmosphere for exploration!"

"Yaya..." Rima started again, "I think we really should go back up."

"Don't worry!" Yaya smiled, "it'll be fine! Isn't exploring a secret-base a super fun idea?"

The three, followed by their Chara, wandered deeper inside the room, coming to a door that they quickly opened.

Yaya wasted no time going in, leading the way for both Kagome and Rima.

* * *

"Huh?" Nagihiko looked around in confusion before he sent a puzzled look to Rhythm, "wasn't this where Kagome, Rima, and Yaya were?"

The cleaning supplies was scattered about in several areas. One broom placed gently to lean against the fountain while one was laying on the ground several feet away and the third laid on the ground right in front of the fountain.

Nagihiko looked at Rhythm again, seeing the Chara nod to answer his question, before turning to walk away. He peered over his right shoulder, "I wonder where they could've went."

* * *

Rima and Kagome trailed closely behind the excited Yaya.

"Yaya-chan," Kagome commented, her eyes glancing from wall to wall in nervousness, "I really think we should head back. Being down here freaks me out a little bit.

Yaya shook her head, "come-on! Everything will be just fine!" Yaya abruptly came to a stop, Rima and Kagome colliding with her slightly.

"What is it?" Rima asked.

"Which way?" Yaya muttered, "right or left?"

Kagome and Rima shared a look before the blond girl shook her head, "you go whichever way you want, I'm going back!"

"Rima." KusuKusu whined slightly, Pepe joining in too.

"Let's go just a little bit farther-dechu."

Kagome shook her head, "I agree with Rima-chan. I don't like dark nor enclosed spaces. I want out of here."

"But Kagome-chan." Kira pouted, "this is fun!"

Dev, Sai, and Elle nodded, "we wanna keep going!"

"That's that!" Yaya smiled, "seven against two, you loose Kagome-chi, Rima-tan! Let's go!" Yaya turned on her heel in excitement. She opted to go down the passage way on the right.

Rima and Kagome stood still for a moment before the shorter of the two looked up. She held her hand out for Rima to take before they both turned to run down the barely-lit passageway. The two chased down the excited carrot-top with a worried, "Wait up Yaya!"

* * *

"Huh?" Tadase looked confused, "Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san and Kagome-chan are gone?"

"Yes, although they left their brooms and supplies behind." Nagihiko answered.

Amu clenched her fist in anger, "I bet Yaya is just off somewhere fooling around and slacking off."

"But Kagome-chan and Mashiro-san are missing, too." Tadase reminded her.

Amu looked up, worry lining her eyes, "that's true... where do you think they went?"

* * *

Rima, Yaya, and Kagome came to a stop outside a door. The younger girl struggled for a moment to open the door, causing Kagome and Rima to sweat-drop. After pausing and trying again Yaya finally managed to unlock the door before turning around to give the other two girls a victorious smirk, causing Pepe and the others to give another mystified, "oh!"

Yaya led the way into the room, Rima and Kagome trailing close behind her.

"It's empty." Kagome pointed out and Yaya stomped her foot.

"Boring!" she cried, "there is nothing here!"

"Looks like a dead end," Rima commented. "Okay, now can we go back up?"

As if having a mind of its own the door slammed itself shut, leaving the three girls and six Charas' trapped inside.

"G-good idea! M-maybe we s-should head back now." Yaya stuttered slightly in nervousness before racing back towards the door. She struggled for a while, trying to get the door to open but it never did. With an uneasy expression Yaya turned back to face the two silent girls, "I think we're stuck in here for a while."

The Charas' screamed in unease and fear while Kagome turned quickly, "stuck!?"

"R-Rima!" KusuKusu cried and she ran over to the silent girl. Rima's eyes were wide and her shoulders were ridged.

"Rima-chan?" Kagome asked when KusuKusu received no answer, "what's wrong?"

"No..." Rima whispered before crouching down into a little ball, "someone help me!"

"Rima-tan?" Yaya questioned, "what's wrong?"

"Are you okay-dechu?" Pepe asked.

"What should I do?" KusuKusu began to panic, "I think she is reliving the time she was nearly kidnapped!"

"Rima-chan." Kagome gently grabbed the girl's shoulder only to have her jerk away from her.

"Let me go!" Rima whimpered, "let me out of here!"

Yaya stood still as tears began to line her eyes.

"Rima," Kagome tried again, gently holding onto both of her shoulders this time, "you're okay."

"It's just a bad dream." Sai cooed softly.

Rima clutched her head, "no... No!"

Yaya began to sniffle before she started to cry. "Stop it!" She shouted, "if you get scared they I'll end up freaking out too!" Yaya began to kick and roll around on the floor, stirring up a huge pile of dirt into the air. Rima and Kagome began to cough before the blond girl finally came back to her senses.

"Yaya?" She asked.

"Can I see a smile, Rima-tan, Kagome-chi?" Yaya blinked back her tears, "that way I won't be so afraid."

Kagome and Rima looked at on another before turning to face Yaya. They both smiled lightly towards the younger girl before they stood and started to look around for a way out.

* * *

"Yaya! Rima! Kagome!" Amu called out. She looked at Miki, Ran, and Suu, "where could those three have gone?"

"We can't find Pepe, KusuKusu, Elle, Kira, Sai, or Dev either." Ran muttered in worry.

"How dare those commoners worry their king so." Kiseki grumbled to himself.

"Let's split up and look for them, that way we can cover more ground in less time." Nagihiko advised, "Amu-chan, you look out near the fields and Hotori-kun, you check behind the school."

"Right!"

* * *

"Do you remember what I told you?" Rima asked from her spot against the wall next to Kagome, "one time, I was almost kidnapped. They didn't manage to get away with it, though."

"They didn't?" Pepe asked.

"No." KusuKusu shook her head, "they locked her up, but she was quickly rescued."

"But after that, my mom and dad..." Rima trailed off while and Yaya stared at her for a moment before standing up and yelling loudly at the top of her lungs.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked her once she had finished screaming.

Yaya turned to face the two of them. "It's how I deal with things when I'm thinking weird thoughts or remembering bad things."

"So it happens to you sometimes, too?" Rima asked in interest.

Kagome looked at Rima with a small smile. "It happens to everyone. No one is immune to such thoughts, Rima, no matter how strong you might think they are."

"Yeah!" Yaya shouted, "we all are delicate ladies at heart. We can't stop bad thoughts that bother us sometimes. It's just who we are." She turned to face Yaya, "Why don't you try it, too?"

"Huh?"

"Now, stand up!" Yaya tugged Rima's arm to pull her up and Kagome rose an eyebrow. "Do you wanna try it too?" Yaya asked.

"Not really." Kagome grumbled, "I'm too cold."

Yaya ducked to hide behind Rima, afraid of Kagome's glare. "I'm sorry!"

"Yaya." Rima sighed.

"Oh, right!" Yaya moved to stand beside Rima. "Now, scream your heart out! Like 'Uwah!'"

"'Wah..." Rima barely spoke at all.

"Louder!" Yaya cried.

"Uwah." Rima looked a bit embarrassed.

"Louder and louder!" Yaya screamed. "Blast all those bad thing right out of your heart!"

That seemed to of served as encouragement for Rima. She clenched her fist, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Uwah!"

It echoed around them and Kagome gave Rima a smile. Rima snapped her gaze to Yaya, seeing her with the same smile on her face.

KusuKusu screamed as well, soon followed by Pepe. Kira screamed too, along with Dev and Elle. Sai merely kept her kimono sleeve covering her mouth before Pepe encouraged her to scream as well.

Yaya screamed again and Rima looked at Kagome, still sitting on the ground. She pulled the quiet girl up and commanded her to scream.

"Nani?" Kagome sweat-dropped. "I have no desire to scream, Rima-chan."

Yaya jumped over to her, "you should!"

"Why?"

"You have a lot of dark things in your heart!" Elle shouted, "Ikuto, for instance! You spend most of your time thinking about him! You need to get it all out of your system."

Kagome stared at the group, them staring intently at her as well, before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Uwaaah!"

When Kagome finished, her shoulders were heaving and she was slightly panting.

Yaya had a huge smile on her face. "That was great!"

The Guardian Characters screamed again, along with Yaya.

Kagome and Rima shared a glance before they screamed in unison with the others, similar smiles plastered on all of their faces.

They sat down while the Guardian Characters settled on looking for a way out.

"Feel better?" Yaya asked.

Rima nodded, "a little.

"Thanks for letting me borrow one of you ribbons, Yaya." Kagome blushed as she pulled the mess of her hair to the side, winding the red ribbon around it.

"It's fine, after all," Yaya blushed, "I'm kinda at fault for your hair getting messed up."

Kagome and Rima laughed before Yaya snapped her head up.

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing something on t.v. one time." She looked at the other two. "Do you guys know how pearls are made?"

Kagome tapped her chin before she shook her head. "No."

"Don't you place a small piece of something, like plastic or something else, inside an oyster and it becomes the nucleus of a pearl? Rima asked.

Yaya nodded, "But it got me thinking, wouldn't it be really painful for the oyster? I mean, it basically get something stuck in its belly. It can't take it out and the more it moves, the more it hurts." She looked at Rima and Yaya, "But you know... That's why, after a super-long time and lots of tears, it makes a pearl. Maybe that's why pearls are so beautiful. And so, after thinking about it that way, I realized something."

"What was it?" Kagome asked for both Rima and herself.

Yaya smiled at the two of them. "Even if someone hurts it, the oyster turns all of the pain into a pearl."

Rima looked up in interest. "You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Yaya-tan!" Pepe came over to where the three were sitting. "I think we can get out through here-dechu!" She pointed up to KusuKusu and the others where they were beside a rusted air vent-like thing.

After some work, Kira and Elle managed to break the cover off of the vent.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yup!" Kira smiled.

"We're fine." Elle assured before Pepe and the others joined the two.

"Okay!" Pepe nodded her head in determination, "We'll get help-dechu."

"We're counting on you guys!" Yaya cried after they had gone, in a single-file line, into the vent.

* * *

Amu sighed in worry. "Where are they?"

"When you can't find something you're looking for," Miki smiled, "its time to use this!" She held up two different sticks used to tell your fortune.

"No, this!" Suu held up a medallion.

"Nuh-uh!" Ran interrupted, holding a fortune scroll, "This works best!"

"Great luck!" Suu smiled, looking at the scroll now on the ground.

"It says that you will be lucky in love!" Ran cheered.

"Excellent finances!" Miki noted, "Your allowance might go up!"

"What are you guys doing?" Amu sweat-dropped.

"We're wishing for the missing people to appear." Suu reminded Amu.

"Oh really, now?" Amu asked at their method.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko called.

"Any luck?" Tadase asked and Amu shook her head.

"No."

"Could they have left school grounds?" Nagihiko asked.

They ran to the gate to check that theory, coming face to face with Shippo.

"Hey," Amu asked him, "have you seen Kagome, Rima, or Yaya at all today?"

Shippo jumped, as if not expecting her to be behind him. "No, I didn't even go to school today..."

Amu cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

"Didn't feel like it."

Amu fell to the ground at his blunt tone.

"I have to go." Shippo ran a hand through his hair, pulled into a low ponytail over his shoulder. "I wish I could have been of more assistance."

Amu sighed before nodding, "It's all right."

He waved before calling over his shoulder, "I hope you find them."

"And he's gone." Suu muttered.

"So strange." Tadase shook his head.

Nagihiko nodded in slight agreement. "But he wouldn't be him if he wasn't like that."

The three settled on looking for the missing girls before Amu abruptly screamed. Nagihiko and Tadase gave their own cry of shock at seeing who Amu had saw.

"Madame Nobuko!" Ran, Miki, and Suu cried in a panic.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" She turned around and began to boast loudly, "I am the charismatic Guardian Spirit Fortune-teller that happens to be passing by, Saeki Nobuko!"

The three stood in a group on the other side of the street while they waited for Nobuko to walk over to where they were.

"Madame Saeki, what are you doing?" Tadase asked.

"Like I said, just passing by." She responded before looking Nagihiko. "Aren't you... I could've sworn you were her..."

"Ah!" Nagihiko held his hands up, "U-um..."

Tadase came to his rescue, "T-this is her twin brother."

"That's right!" Nagihiko jumped on the chance, "I am Fujisaki, Nagihiko. Pleased to meet you!"

She gave the two of them a look before Ran perked up.

"Would you like to help us, Madame?" She asked.

"What is she talking about?" Saeki asked.

Amu turned to face her. "Some of our friends have gone missing and we haven't been able to find them."

"And with your fortune-telling, we'll find them in a jiffy!" Ran encouraged.

"Pretty please, Madame Saeki?" Tadase asked and she promptly fell over herself.

"I-I suppose someone will have to do it!" She reasoned after coming back to her senses.

Nagihiko and Amu sweat-dropped at her attitude, as did the Guardian Characters.

Saeki stared intently at Amu for a couple of moments before speaking.

"Imprisoned light, a world none would venture to."

"And? And?" Ran questioned.

"A-and?" Saeki asked before the sound of screeching tires echoed in their ears.

"Madame Saeki!" A voice called as two men ran over to the group. "Madame, what are you doing?"

"The taping is about to begin!" Another shouted.

"O-oh! That's true, isn't it?" She waved to the other three, "Well, until next time!" Saeki took off in a run, leaving the two males to run after her.

"Madame Saeki, wait up!"

The bus sped off, leaving the three standing in confusion.

"What was she doing here?" Ran asked.

"She said that she was just passing by, but..." Miki trailed off.

Tadase turned to face Amu and Nagihiko. "What did she mean by, 'Imprisoned light?'"

"A place light can't reach, maybe?" Nagihiko put his thumb to his chin. "Perhaps they are trapped somewhere?"

"But what about the world none would venture to?" Amu questioned.

"Maybe it's a place that nobody uses." Tadase commented.

Amu looked at the ground in worry. "Then how are we going to find them?"

* * *

Pepe led the group in a crawl through the vent, going through multiple different passages.

"We have to hurry, or Yaya-tan will get worried!" Pepe encouraged herself and the others to keep going.

"Why?" KusuKusu asked.

"She puts on a brave face, but Yaya-tan actually hates being alone-dechu."

Elle nodded at that. "Kagome-chan is the same way!"

"Really?" KusuKusu and Pepe asked in unison.

"Yeah." Kira sighed, "It first began when she lived with the Higurashi family."

Pepe nodded in understanding, "Then let's go!"

* * *

"I hope Pepe-chan finds help soon." Yaya whispered in the quite room.

"I'm sure she will," Rima smiled in comfort.

Yaya scooted closer to Rima, tugging Kagome as she did. Both girls looked at Yaya, but she stared intently at her now-folded hands resting in her lap. The two shared a glance before smiling.

* * *

Amu walked from the planetarium, running into Tadase as she did. "Have you found them?"

He shook his head, "no."

Amu placed her hand to her heart before looking towards the ground. "What are we going to do? Is there any other place that no one usually uses?"

"Don't worry," Tadase offered her a smile, "I'm sure we'll find them."

"Yeah." Amu nodded and returned the smile before following Tadase to look for Rima and the others.

* * *

"Pepe-chan and the others still aren't back." Yaya commented, worry lacing her tone.

Rima looked at her. "What's the matter, Yaya?"

"Yeah," Kagome poked at her face after she had readjusted the ribbon in her hair. "You were cheering us up earlier. What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm just a big baby at heart." Yaya pulled her knees up to her chest and took both Kagome and Rima by the hand. "Can I stay like this?"

Rima nodded. "yes."

* * *

KusuKusu kept crawling through the vent before running head-first into Pepe's behind, the Characters behind her doing the exact same thing.

"What the matter?" Dev asked.

"We've passed by this place before, haven't we?" Pepe asked the group.

"Could it be..." KusuKusu covered her mouth slightly.

"We've gotten lost-dechu." Pepe nodded.

KusuKusu screamed, the others behind her following suit.

"Lost!?" Dev cried, "Oh, what a cruel world!"

* * *

Several moments passed and Yaya began to fidget nervously and Rima tugged on her hand, pulling her to lean against her shoulder. The motion pulled Kagome to lean against Yaya's shoulder.

Rima began to run her fingers through Yaya's hair and the carrot-top smiled.

"You smell nice, Rima-tan; just like my mom."

The comment caused Rima to pause in her petting before a smile slipped onto her lips.

"It was a fall day, just before winter." Rima began quietly, "The sky was filled with dark, gray clouds, and a cold wind was blowing. A lone fox was walking in the mountains when a freezing rain suddenly began to fall. Scared, the fox sought shelter in a nearby cave. 'Lucky me,' he thought as he peered inside. But in the cave, he discovered a huge bear. The fox started to shake in terror.

"Then the bear said, 'Hey fox,' all of a sudden."

"Nervous, the fox turned to face the bear and asked, 'Um, yes? What is it?'"

"The bear replied, 'Your tail looks soft and fluffy and warm. Let me use it as a scarf.' Out of fear, the fox agreed and wrapped his tail around the bear's neck, much like a scarf. But then, the bear shouted, 'I'm still cold! Can I hold you?' Once again, the fox agreed from terror and the bear picked him up and held him tight. The fox thought that he was as good as done for, but as time passed they both slowly got warmer and warmer.

"Outside, a chill autumn rain was falling, but the two of them were warm and cozy."

When Rima finished telling her story, a small smile fell onto her lips at noticing both Kagome and Yaya had fallen asleep. "I really loved that story when I was a child." Rima whispered to herself, "I wonder why... Maybe it was because my mom and dad read it to me."

Another smile fell on her lips at seeing a smile form on the sleeping Kagome's face. She placed her head against Yaya's before slipping into the land of dreams herself.

* * *

"Pepe-chan!" Ran called, "Elle? Sai!"

"KusuKusu, Kira, Dev!" Miki shouted.

Suu tapped her chin, "Where are you guys?"

"Over here!"

Suu looked up at hearing Dev's voice. "Over where?" She shouted before looking over her shoulder to a vent and saw them crowding around it.

"We can finally see the sky again!" KusuKusu shouted in happiness.

Ran, Miki, Kiseki, and Rhythm moved to be beside Suu.

"You guys are okay!" Ran shouted in relief.

After Nagihiko had managed to get the vent cover off, Pepe took over in showing them the entrance to the secret room Yaya and the others were trapped in.

"Why would this be here?" Amu asked at seeing the passage way in the fountain. Tadase and Nagihiko could only sweat-drop.

"Hurry-dechu!"

They all went down into the dimly lit area, coming to a halt behind a door that they couldn't open.

"They are behind this door!" Kira pointed to the door while KusuKusu and the others started to push on it.

Nagihiko tugged on the doorknob, "Kagome-chan!" After trying a few more times, he turned to look at Amu and Tadase. "It's no use, it won't budge."

"Let's ask a teacher for help." Amu was about to run off to find someone when Tadase took a step forward.

"Let me try something first..." After messing with the decor on the door for a moment, it opened and the tree ran inside, spotting Kagome, Rima, and Yaya asleep against the wall to the far right.

Yaya picked her head up and woke up the other two in the process. "Amu-chi? Good morning."

"Why do you guys look so worried?" Kagome asked before she sneezed twice.

"Took you guys long enough." Rima commented and they all sighed while KusuKusu and the others races over to the three girls.

* * *

"Man, I didn't know what was gonna happen to us." Yaya laughed while Kagome glared.

"I know what happened to me."

The others looked at the blue haired girl.

"Oh yeah." Nagihiko motioned to the red ribbon in Kagome's hair. "Why are you wearing one of Yaya's bows?"

"Why don't you tell them, Yaya?" Kagome sneezed again and crossed her arms.

Yaya looked nervously at the table before Rima spoke.

"Yaya got annoyed in cleaning earlier and through her broom in the air. Just as Kagome came over to us, it sailed through the air, whacked her in the head, and almost knocked her out cold. Yaya and I helped her over to the fountain but she slipped and Kagome fell in the water."

"Then when trying to get her out, we discovered the secret passageway and I led them down there. I gave her the ribbon because her hair was becoming really tangled." Yaya finished up and looked at the table.

"So it was your fault!" Amu cried and Yaya nodded. "You had us totally worried! You as well Kagome, Rima."

"Sorry everyone." The three spoke at the same time

"Well, the point is that everyone is okay and found." Tadase smiled.

"I'm cold." Kagome commented in a dry tone and Nagihiko took his blazer off and handed it to her.

"Here, Kagome-chan."

Kagome blushed and thankfully took the black material from him. "Thank-you. I'll give it back before I go home."

He waved it off, "Its fine, I have another I can wear anyway."

Rima glared at Nagihiko, him returning it with his own glare.

"Its good to see everyone in high spirits." A voice interrupted their glares and everyone looked up to the Tsukasa, the chairman. "Even though the room I built seemed to have quite inconvenienced you earlier."

Silence filled the room while they all turned to face him.

"You built that room...?" Nagihiko asked.

Kagome began to shout at him, along with Amu.

"I should have known." Tadase muttered before shaking his head.

"Well," Tsukasa began after Kagome and Amu had finished shouting at him. "Here's my way of apologizing." He motioned to the table where a cake covered in berries sat next to a pile of plates and forks.

"When did he have time to bake?" Miki sighed while Ran and Suu brightened up at the sight of the cake.

After the cake was cut and compliments were said about how good it was, Kagome, Rima, and Yaya moved to stand to the side of everyone.

After swallowing the bite she had been chewing, Yaya began to speak. "About the oysters we were talking about earlier, I think that even if they have a pearl inside of them, they'll never realize how pretty it is. Somebody else has to discover it!"

The three turned to face the others, who were talking with Tsukasa.

"But, why an underground room?" Amu asked him.

"Isn't it fun?" Was his response.

"Fun? Honestly..." Amu shook her head.

Kagome let her gaze slip over each individual standing over there, her eyes lingering on Nagihiko for a longer moment than the others, before she turned to face Rima and Yaya.

They shared a smile and Kagome put her picked-at cake on the table before moving to stand between the other two. Yaya smiled brighter and moved her cake into her other hand, Rima doing the same, as she grasped Kagome's vacant hand. Rima took the other hand and took a step closer to the shorter girl.

"Warm and cozy, right?" Kagome asked, giving Rima a wink.

Rima looked up, shocked slightly at the reference to the story she had told while they had fallen asleep. She gave a nod, "yeah. Warm and cozy."

* * *

Auroua: Finished! I really hope I got all of the errors out. Any errors you spot, please tell me. c:

Until next time!

Ja.


	28. Babysit Day

Auroua: Here is chapter 24. c:

Good news on Broken, Then Fixed! I literally have almost finished the new chapter. The latest date that it should be updated is June 15. c:

*Edited*

* * *

Chapter 24: Babysit Day.

* * *

Kagome gave an annoyed sigh as she stared at Shippo sitting next to her on the bench they were occupying. There was a tug at her hair and she quickly turned her attention towards the small girl in her lap. Her eyes, a dark hazel, blinked up at her with new-found adoration when Kagome's attention was focused on her once more. Kagome blew her a playful raspberry and the small girl giggled.

"She likes you." Shippo noted.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she always has."

He chuckled and reached to place a dark-red curl behind the small girl's ear before he carefully adjusted the other child he was holding. "Thanks again."

Kagome blinked as she looked at the red-head beside her and shrugged. "I had nothing to do today anyway, so it's whatever."

"Let me see her." Shippo held out his arms for the girl and Kagome gently passed her over to him. He, in return, handed the other child to her

"Why did you have to look after Miko-chan and Kara-chan today anyway?"

He shrugged, "My mom had a date with her boyfriend and she dumped Fumiko and Takara on me."

She rolled her eyes, "I presume you didn't want to play big brother today?" Kagome looked at Takara, who shared the same dark hair as her sister, which was a few shades darker that her older brother's, but she had the same eye color as Shippo. Takara reached up to tangle her hands in Kagome's dark blue locks before she gave a sharp tug, causing Kagome to yelp. "Kara-chan has never liked me."

Shippo chuckled, "Miko-chan doesn't really like me." He motioned to the small girl who had tears welling in her eyes as she reached for Kagome. "Swap?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and handed Takara back to him and took Fumiko in her arms. The girl happily wound her arms around her.

"Kagome-chan?"

She looked up to spot Amu and her little sister, Ami. "Oh, hello."

Amu looked at her before staring at the two small girls she and Shippo were holding. "Who're they? And were are Elle and the others?"

Shippo gave a sigh before readjusting Takara. "They are my sisters, Fumiko and Takara. I had to look after them. Fumiko doesn't really like me but she adores Kagome-chan, so I called her and asked for some help. Instead of sitting around at my place, we decided to come to the park."

"As for why our Charas are with us," Kagome began.

"They are afraid of Takara and Fumiko." Shippo finished by saying, "we left them at my place."

"We understand their fear." Miki hissed in Kagome's ear before yelping in fear as Fumiko's hazel eyes caught sight of her.

Kagome giggled and shooed they away, "I think that they've been outside long enough. Let's get them back to your house for their naps."

Shippo nodded and stood, balancing Takara on his hip while he grabbed the baby bag in his free arm. "See you around school, Amu-chan."

Amu nodded, "Okay!" She then looked at Kagome, "I kinda figured that you would be hanging out with Nagihiko today."

Kagome blushed, "Couples don't have to spend everyday together! And anyway, he said he had other things that he needed to do today."

Amu nodded before hearing Shippo shout at Kagome to hurry up and she gave a light laugh. "He's pretty impatient, isn't he?"

Kagome gave her an exhausted sigh, "You have no idea." She fixed Fumiko on her hip. "I'll see you later, Amu-chan!"

"Okay!" Amu turned to look at Ami, "Let's get home."

* * *

Kagome raced to catch up with Shippo, who was standing in front of a bulletin board. "Why have you stopped?" she asked.

He stepped from her line of vision, revealing a poster, the same as the one he had seen not too long ago. It was the poster of "DL," or otherwise, Ikuto.

Kagome gasped before rushing up to yank the poster down with her free hand. "Did you know about this?"

Shippo bit his lip. "Kinda..."

Kagome found herself having a hard time from punching him. "Since when?"

"A few days ago." Shippo couldn't find the strength to look her in the eyes.

"And you didn't tell me because...?"

"You want the honest answer?" He saw her nod. "Okay, I was terrified of what your reaction might have been if you had Sai with you."

Kagome nodded, seeming to accept his reasoning. "Do you have to go to Easter today?"

He nodded.

"I'll babysit for you." She pulled her phone from her pocket, sending a mass-message out to the Guardians.

"Aren't you going to the Royal Garden?"

Kagome nodded and got a reply from Nagihiko. "I'm gonna go on and head there. Hand me Takara."

Shippo placed Takara in Kagome's free arm. "Do you need me to carry the bag there for you?"

Kagome shook her head, "nah." She adjusted Fumiko in her arms and took the bag from him. "Just stop by your place and tell Elle and the others to head to the Royal Garden."

"Will do!"

Kagome gave a sigh before looking down at the struggling Takara. "I guess I get to play mommy today." She turned to look at Fumiko, who was clutching tightly to her. "At least one of you want to make this easy for me."

With that comment, she turned on her heel. Kagome had no idea what she was going to say to the others about the babies in her arms. She shrugged, looks like Nagihiko was going to help her. Wether he likes it or not.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the garden, a little thankful that Takara had stopped trying to break free, and quickly went up the stairs. The first person to notice her arrival was Rima. She also noted the two red-headed babies.

"What are those things?"

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Rima-chan, babies are not things."

Takara had woken up and she began to struggle to break free from Kagome's hold while Fumiko stared at Rima before she reached out to the blond girl.

"Kagome-chan, why do you still have Shippo-kun's sisters?" Amu walked forward and took the struggling Takara from her arms, "and this one doesn't really like you, does she?"

Kagome shook her head, "that's why Shippo had her at the park. As for why I still have them, consider it a babysitting thing while he went to Easter."

Amu nodded before turning her attention back to Takara, who was also struggling in her arms. "She doesn't like me either."

Kagome gave a nod, "that's Kara-chan for people. She usually only lets Shippo or his mother hold her, and on rare occasions, Yuu." She turned to face Rima, who was staring intently at her. "Rima-chan, could you take Miko-chan for a moment?"

Rima jerked. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because she likes you." Kagome motioned to Fumiko, still intent on reaching for Rima, before handing the girl to the blond Guardian. "Just support her head, you don't need to worry-" She was cut off by Amu's yelp as Takara yanked her hair, "-It's Kara-chan that likes to pull hair."

Rima gave a small nod before looking at the girl in her arms. "She's cute, unlike Shippo."

Kagome rolled her eyes before walking over to help Amu untangle Takara's hands from her hair. Once Kagome had managed to get the small girl away from her pink-haired friend, Takara's eyes caught sight of Nagihiko and she began to reach for him. She gave an "Ah!" of success when her hand curled around a strand of his hair, giving it a tug as she did.

Nagihiko gave a sharp cry and Takara giggled, holding her arms out for him to pick her up.

Kagome giggled at his reaction. "I think she wants you to hold her."

Nagihiko twitched before shaking his hands." I-I'm not any good with babies."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "nonsense!" She forced him to take Takara from her, who immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "See, she likes you... oddly enough."

Nagihiko glared at her. "She's yanking my hair."

Kagome shrugged, "That's Takara for you."

There were laughs from Tadase and Yaya. Rima had Fumiko asleep in her arms. Amu was rubbing the area where Takara had yanked.

Kagome looked around, spotting Elle and the others arrive.

"Shippo will come by and get them when he leaves Easter." Sai commented.

Kagome nodded, "sounds good."

* * *

Fumiko- "Child of treasured beauty"  
Takara- "Treasure"

Since Shippo's name means seven treasures, I kinda liked the idea of him having twin sisters also with names that have to do with treasure.

Of course, two babies with the Guardians! I just had to. c:

Meanwhile, it's getting closer and closer until the infiltration of Easter... I'm so excited!

The next chapter will be about DL and such. xD

Once again, sorry for the filler. Cx

I hoped you enjoyed!

Ja!


End file.
